


Nexus

by DarkImprtr, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Felching, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они хотели друг друга — они друг друга получили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> dark!AU по отношению к мувиверсу; Гидра!вселенная и персонажи ей соответствующие; авторские фаноны и кинки; юст; кинковая порнуха с зачатками сюжета (серьезно — только зачатки); first!time, кинк на разницу в возрасте (на момент начала отношений Тони 18 лет, а Стиву... много, в общем), кроссдрессинг, секс-игрушки, римминг, фельчинг, легкий даб-кон, Тони целка и вообще девочка.

В воздухе плавает сигаретный дым, на потолке пляшут тени от люстры, из соседнего зала вместо официозных речей, поздравлений и сопутствующих аплодисментов все чаще доносятся смех и звуки музыки — обязательная часть вечера неуклонно перетекает в необязательную, но не менее приятную.

Стоя около высокой колонны, Стив наблюдает, как Тони с независимым видом отвечает на вопросы журналистов. Он собран, подтянут и слегка напряжен — в отличие от Говарда, который виртуозно умеет отправлять назойливых охотников за сенсациями туда, где им самое место. Хотя последнее, Стив уверен, ненадолго. К вниманию толпы Тони не привыкать, так что навык общения с ее неизбранными представителями — дело времени.

Перехватив взгляд Стива, он страдальчески сводит брови. Журналисты наседают — им необходимо знать все и еще немного о том, за какие особые заслуги сына великого Говарда Старка удостоили самой престижной премии в области науки и инноваций.

Стив крутит в руках бокал с шампанским и ждет продолжения.

Вокруг полно людей, большую часть которых он видит впервые, как и сам Тони — организацией подобного рода сборищ в Старк Индастриз занимается целый отдел, сотрудники которого руководствуются в первую очередь тем, насколько приглашенные гости могут быть полезны компании, а не личными симпатиями виновника торжества.

Тони быстро, даже не глядя на лэптоп, стучит пальцами по экрану и натянуто улыбается в камеру, слушая очередной провокационный вопрос.

Телефон в кармане Стива оповещает о входящем сообщении.

«Спаси меня! Пожалуйста! Эти кретины меня достали, все до единого!».

Этого следовало ожидать, но Стив не собирается отчитывать Тони за неуважение к великосветской тусовке. На его месте девяносто девять процентов предприняли бы попытку смыться гораздо раньше. Тони, несмотря на молодость и далекий от смирного характер, терпения не занимать.

Выждав с минуту, Стив набирает ответ:  
«Ты хочешь сбежать с приема, организованного в твою честь? Не очень-то вежливо, Энтони».

Тони поджимает губы, бросает на него быстрый, чересчур обиженный взгляд, но Стив отлично знает все его штучки. Как и то, что в большинстве своем они действуют безотказно.

«Если ты ничего не предпримешь, я упаду в обморок. Серьезно. Здесь все равно всем на меня плевать».

Стив мог бы с ним поспорить, но считает это занятие лишенным смысла. Цирк с гамлетовским заламыванием рук и показательным всплеском эмоций обычно наводит на него тоску. Он прекрасно знает, как надоедает назойливое внимание посторонних людей, и потому искренне сочувствует парню. Отгораживаться от этого внимания Стив научился давно, а вот Тони пока все пропускает через себя.

Он допивает шампанское, ставит бокал на поднос пробегающего мимо официанта и идет через весь зал прямиком к Тони и атаковавшей его парочке репортеров.

— Мистер Старк, у вас очень напряженный график, как вам удается совмещать работу и личную жизнь? — блондинка в элегантном черном платье, судя по хищному взгляду, вовсе не отказалась бы стать частью этой самой личной жизни. — Или ее вы тоже тщательно планируете?

— С моей личной жизнью все в полном порядке, — не заметить того, насколько Тони раздражают подобные вопросы, смог бы, наверное, только слепой.

— Доброго вечера. Ваша беседа чрезвычайно увлекательна, но вынужден прервать ее, — Стив решительно вклинивается в разговор и сжимает плечо Тони чуть выше локтя. Журналистка, очевидно, не дура — затыкается сразу же и даже отступает на шаг, как и ее напарник. — Вопросы, не касающиеся профессиональной деятельности мистера Старка, для интервью не согласованы, не так ли?

— Доброго вечера, Капитан. Конечно. Прошу меня простить, — девчонка напряженно улыбается, косится на эмблему Гидры на лацкане плаща Стива, но сразу же берет себя в руки и вновь смотрит на Тони. — Огромное спасибо за интервью, мистер Старк. Я подготовлю материалы и пришлю статью вам на электронную почту для утверждения.

— Отлично, — Тони улыбается с видимым облегчением.

— Допрос окончен, — замечает Стив, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся парочку. Он все еще сжимает плечо Тони, ощутимо, осторожно — ровно настолько, чтобы тот чувствовал поддержку, но не опеку. — Ты доволен?

— Спасибо, — Тони смотрит в ответ с такой искренней благодарностью, словно Стив только что спас ему жизнь. — Они меня достали, честно. Не представляю, как отец с ними общается постоянно.

— Ты тоже научишься, — уверенно отвечает Стив. — Не передумал сбегать?

— Нет, — Тони мотает головой. — Куда угодно и как можно быстрее.

— Тогда пошли.

Стив увлекает его за собой к выходу. Ему самому осточертело торчать здесь весь вечер, но оставить Тони одного на растерзание прессы и прочих доброжелателей он просто не мог. И не только потому, что об этом попросил Говард, которого угораздило именно сегодня улететь в Европу на финальные испытания прототипа адронного коллайдера — хотя Стив уверен, что коллайдер, в отличие от Тони, вполне мог денек подождать.

Ему доставляет определенное удовольствие мысль о том, что ближе него у Тони никого нет. И подоплека этого удовольствия платоническая только отчасти.

Стив вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух и размышляет о том, куда лучше поехать. Ему никогда не надоест наблюдать за душевными метаниями Тони — уже не вихрастого нескладного подростка, которого не интересовало ничего, кроме микросхем и изобретений, а молодого парня, осознающего свои желания и пытающегося бороться с ними.

Тони еще не понял, что это бесполезное занятие — результат всегда оказывается противоположным тому, которого хочешь добиться. Но Стив готов подождать, пока до него, наконец, дойдет.

Он спускается по лестнице к припаркованному около нижних ступеней мотоциклу и перебрасывает Тони шлем.

— Стив ты отлично водишь, а мне нужно проветрить голову, — он закатывает глаза. — Нахрена?

— Без шлема ты не поедешь, — Стив непреклонен. Правила нужно соблюдать. Исключения существуют, но для ситуаций более двусмысленных, чем обычная поездка на мотоцикле.

Тони все-таки предпринимает последнюю попытку: насупившись, смотрит на Стива и поджимает нижнюю губу. Стив невозмутимо натягивает перчатки и усаживается за руль — Тони может дуться сколько угодно, но в вопросах безопасности он требует беспрекословного подчинения. Как и во всех остальных, включая порой даже очень личные — он любит и умеет держать под контролем все и всех, вне зависимости от поводов и причин, оказавшихся в его руках.

Вздохнув, Тони сдается. Бормоча что-то себе под нос, надевает шлем, садится позади Стива и хватается за поручень.

— Готов? — дождавшись недовольного «угу», Стив жмет на газ, и мотоцикл, взрыкивая мотором, срывается с места. Тони за спиной растерянно охает и сразу же обхватывает его поперек груди — так надежнее, гораздо.

Стив чувствует, как Тони прижимается к нему крепче, теснее, он вовсе не боится скорости, скорее, наоборот — все Старки в большей или меньшей степени адреналиновые наркоманы. Сейчас Тони комфортно, и он жмется к Стиву просто потому, что есть возможность — безнаказанно получить немного желанного физического контакта.

Стив добавляет скорости и улыбается своим мыслям.

Тони восемнадцать — отличный возраст для осознания границ и почти идеальный для их слома. Почти. Торопиться им обоим некуда, к тому же, Стиву давно наскучили легкие цели. А достойных того, чтобы их добиваться, в последние годы ему вообще не попадалось.

Дорога стелется под колеса байка, гладкая, ровная, как линейка, Стив намеренно едет окольным путем, чтобы избежать заторов, которые не редкость в Нью-Йорке даже поздним вечером, и разогнаться как следует. Манхэттен проносится мимо, призывно сверкая сотнями неоновых вывесок, ветер свистит в ушах, Тони сильнее сцепляет руки, обнимает крепче, вплотную, на спидометре почти сотня миль, а до побережья подать рукой.

Для полной картины не хватает только какой-нибудь пошлости вроде полной луны, но им сегодня повезло — небо до самого горизонта затянули грузные серые тучи.

— Круто прокатились! — выдыхает Тони, когда Стив тормозит у самой кромки воды. Мотоцикл сразу же проседает, проваливается колесами в мокрый песок. Тони спрыгивает с сиденья, потягивается, разминая мышцы, и счастливо улыбается. Стив критически осматривает его дизайнерский костюм и туфли, явно не предназначенные для прогулок по берегу Гудзона поздним мартовским вечером, и глушит мотор.

— Красиво здесь, — комментирует Тони немного невпопад, словно хотел сказать совсем другое, но в последний момент передумал.

— Да, — сунув руки в карманы пиджака, Стив прислоняется к бензобаку и вглядывается в темнеющее небо. Вдоль пирса один за другим загораются фонари, отсветы от них дрожат в почти черной и от этого кажущейся густой, как желе, воде, вокруг потрясающе тихо, и эта тишина почти нереальна, учитывая, что всего в нескольких сотнях позади шумит огромный, никогда не спящий город,

Тони зябко ежится — холодный морской ветер даже у Стива вызывает дискомфорт, а обычного человека, наверное, пробирает до костей. Сняв плащ, Стив накидывает его Тони на плечи, и тот без возражений кутается в него, едва не наступая на подол.

— Когда надоест проветриваться, скажи, отвезу тебя домой.

— О’кей, — Тони неторопливо прохаживается по песку, запрокидывает голову, подставляя ветру лицо. — Только обратно я поведу.

— Ты выпил, — резонно замечает Стив. — Даже не надейся.

— Пару бокалов шампанского, господи, — закатив глаза, Тони подходит к нему и становится напротив, близко, гораздо ближе, чем нужно. — И ты, — он бесцеремонно тыкает Стива пальцем в грудь, — тоже пил.

— Но на меня не действует алкоголь. А вот на тебя, — Стив возвращает ему тычок, — очень даже действует.

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — Тони вскидывает голову и заглядывает ему в глаза с искренним любопытством, но без обиды. — Неужели ты считаешь, что я не способен оценить степень своего опьянения?

Стиву действительно интересно, сколько Тони должен выпить, чтобы решиться сделать то, что ему хочется сделать уже сейчас. А о том, что ему хочется, буквально кричит все — и взгляд, и гуляющая на губах шалая улыбка, и румянец, заметный даже в темноте.

— Я тебе доверяю, — ровно отвечает Стив. — Но за руль пьяного не пущу, даже не надейся.

— Я не пьян! — Тони возмущенно всплескивает руками, но его глаза смеются. — Знаешь, лучше бы напился, а то, получается, никакого толку от этой чертовой вечеринки: ни выпить, ни порулить все равно не дают.

Стив качает головой, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Хорошо, — он не сторонник компромиссов, но Тони отказать просто невозможно. — Но недолго.

— Да неужели? — Тони ехидно ухмыляется. — Целую милю? Или даже две?

— Три, — Стив плотнее запахивает на нем плащ и застегивает на все пуговицы, но тот все равно болтается на Тони, как на вешалке — разница в комплекции и росте у них значительная.

— Охренеть, какая роскошь, — вывернувшись из его рук, Тони бредет вдоль берега, пиная камни носками дорогих туфель.

— Мне не хочется, чтобы ты попал в беду, — помедлив, говорит Стив.

Обернувшись, Тони неожиданно серьезно смотрит ему в глаза.

— Я везучий, Стив. И всегда добиваюсь того, чего хочу.

[img]http://i.imgur.com/X8GpMil.png[/img]

Вообще-то, у Тони полно друзей. Да. Именно так. У него полно друзей, приятелей, обожателей и тех, кто хочет попасть в их число, так что нехрен зацикливаться на одном человеке, пусть он и вполне может претендовать на звание долбаного центра Вселенной.

— Ч-черт, — получив очередной удар током — исключительно потому, что думает черт знает о чем, и хорошо, что не все двести двадцать, — Тони мотает гудящей головой. Пальцы колет, правда, им уже ничего не страшно, и без того все в мозолях и ожогах от постоянных контактов с химическими веществами и неизолированными проводами.

— Эй, Тони? — Роуди щелкает пальцами у него перед глазами. — Прием, земля вызывает. Ну и, кто она? Колись.

— Ты о чем? — Тони непонимающе вскидывает брови.

— У тебя вид конченого влюбленного придурка, — объявляет Роуди и сочувственно хлопает его по плечу. — Потому я и спрашиваю: кто она? В кого тебя угораздило втрескаться? Аннет? Джулия? О боже, неужели мисс Саммерс?

— Что за бред? — Тони бесят все до единого предположения Роуди. Да это просто смешно! Он вообще никого вокруг не замечает, не говоря уже о том, чтобы втрескаться в одну из этих куриц. — Ты за кого меня принимаешь, дружище? Поверь, если бы хоть одна из них меня интересовала, то я бы не тормозил.

— Вот и я думаю. — Роуди согласно кивает, но, вопреки ожиданиям, смотрит на него с еще большим подозрением. — Тогда кто?

— Слушай, отвали, — раздраженно отзывается Тони и возвращается к своим микросхемам. — Никто.

— Ответ неверный, — Роуди грозит ему пальцем. — Я все вижу, чувак. Или, — он наклоняется к самому уху Тони и заговорщицким шепотом добавляет: — это кто-то из парней?

Ну все. Это уже слишком, чаша терпения Тони и без того неглубока, а сегодня просто переполнилась до краев. Чем ближе Джим к истине, тем сильнее злится Тони. Проклятье, неужели все настолько очевидно?

— Я пойду. — Он сваливает учебники, чертежи, пробирки, колбы, планшеты, спутанные провода и все остальное кучей в рюкзак, закидывает его за спину и, поднявшись, салютует ничего не понимающему Роуди. — Встретимся завтра на зачете, и учти, еще пара подобных вопросов — хрен я буду опять все за тебя решать.

— Да ладно тебе, не заводись. — Джим примирительно поднимает руки ладонями вверх. — Не хочешь — не рассказывай, просто я подумал, что смогу чем-нибудь помочь.

Да уж, думает Тони, ты-то мне точно поможешь забыть, как я на днях едва не спалился перед Стивом со своим долбаным спермотоксикозом.

Он широким шагом выходит из аудитории и спускается на первый этаж. Попадающиеся ему на пути девушки улыбаются, кто-то предлагает познакомиться, кто-то даже успевает сунуть в руку карточку с телефоном. Тони прекрасно понимает, что обязан такой реакцией не только и не столько внешности, мозгам и умению быть душой любой компании.

Тем ценнее внимание и искренний интерес Стива, которому плевать на все, кроме него самого. Тони чувствует это, и видимо, потому его так тянет к единственному человеку, которого он вряд ли достоин и вообще когда-нибудь сможет добиться. Стив невозмутим и спокоен, в то время, как у Тони от одного его взгляда рвет крышу, от прикосновений, безусловно, лишенных всякого сексуального подтекста хочется взвыть и влезть на стенку, а от собственных неловких, зачастую даже неосознанных попыток флирта — побиться о нее же головой.

Тони совершенно не в курсе, как вести себя в присутствии Стива сейчас, когда уже нереально врать себе, прикрываясь подростковым восхищением и восторгом — да господи боже, покажите человека, который не восхищался бы знаменитым Капитаном, мать его, Гидрой, которого половина населения земного шара воспринимает уже не иначе, как символ Империи, а не живого, реально существующего человека.

И вот этот самый символ Тони до безумия хочет. Он вряд ли сможет сказать, когда возникло это желание, по ощущениям оно с ним было всегда, но таким жгучим и нестерпимым стало совсем недавно — после памятной ночной поездки на мотоцикле, когда Стив тщательно упаковывал его в свой плащ, не подозревая, что Тони хочет прямо противоположного.

Споткнувшись на лестнице, Тони в последний момент успевает ухватиться за перила. Так. Все. С непристойными мыслями в не предназначенных для этого местах пора завязывать. Скатившись с лестницы, Тони выбегает в открывшиеся автоматические двери.

И сразу же видит Стива, который о чем-то разговаривает с куратором курса.

Проклятье.

Подавив первый порыв сбежать, Тони делает глубокий вдох, нацепляет на лицо наглую улыбку и идет прямиком к ним.

— А, вот и он, собственно, — мистер Джонсон недовольно косится на него. — Из-за вас мы были вынуждены оторвать Капитана от важных дел. Вам должно быть стыдно, мистер Старк.

— Серьезно? — Тони дерзко ухмыляется и показушно подмигивает Стиву. — А что такого я сделал?

— Не считая того, что ты подрался со старшекурсниками и разбил два эксклюзивных дизайнерских витража в университетской столовой, — Стив смахивает с рукава плаща несуществующие пылинки и строго смотрит на него, — ничего.

— А, это, — Тони забрасывает рюкзак на заднее сиденье его джипа и прислоняется бедром к бамперу. — Ерунда какая. Они сами нарвались и огребли по полной программе. Или мне надо было стоять и молча слушать, как меня пытаются смешать с дерьмом?

— У меня другая информация, — Джонсон поджимает губы. — Все очевидцы в один голос утверждают, что вы, мистер Старк, сами спровоцировали конфликт, заявив, что, цитирую: «устали от общества тупых гопников».

— На правду обижаются только полные кретины, — хмыкнув, Тони усаживается на пассажирское сиденье и демонстративно складывает ноги на приборную панель, благо, размеры автомобиля это позволяют.

Вздохнув, Стив поворачивается к возмущенному таким откровенным пофигизмом Джонсону.

— Спасибо за информацию. Обещаю, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось, — говорит он и, кивнув на прощание, садится на водительское место.

Пара минут проходят в абсолютном молчании, нарушаемом только ровным гулом работающего мотора. Свернув на Уолл-стрит, Стив первым нарушает тишину.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — он не смотрит на Тони, но в его голосе слышится раздражение.

— А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — в тон ему отвечает Тони. Ему, вообще-то, тоже палец в рот не клади. — И кстати, где отец? Это вообще-то он должен проводить со мной душеспасительные беседы на тему того, как должны вести себя мальчики из приличных семей всемирно известных изобретателей всякой херни.

Стив резко жмет на тормоз, сворачивает к обочине и включает аварийную сигнализацию — парковаться здесь нельзя.

— Энтони. У твоего отца и, кстати, у меня тоже хватает дел, поверь, — он наконец удостаивает Тони взглядом. Тот независимо вздергивает подбородок, и тоже смотрит в упор. — Но вместо того, чтобы заниматься ими, я выслушиваю претензии к твоему поведению от куратора курса. Тебе не кажется, что это слишком?

— И что ты сделаешь? — Тони разворачивается к нему лицом, смотрит с откровенным вызовом — это просто, когда внутри клокочет злость, когда не нужно ничего прятать и скрывать. В том числе того, как больно бывает от наплевательского отношения самых близких людей. — Что ты можешь сделать, помимо попытки вправить мне мозги? Накажешь? Поставишь в угол или, может, выпорешь?

Последнее срывается с языка само собой, и Тони действительно не имеет в виду ничего предосудительного и [i]настолько[/i] двусмысленного, но очень быстро понимает, что такое завершение этой идиотской истории было бы идеальным. Картинка всплывает перед глазами, яркая, жгучая и непристойная — как то, что обычно следует за таким «наказанием», когда оно является не самоцелью, а только прелюдией.

Пару мгновений Стив буквально прожигает его взглядом, и Тони кажется, что он на самом деле сейчас вытащит ремень и исхлещет его за дерзость до полусмерти — конечно, безо всяких продолжений. Он вскидывает брови, смотрит в ответ предельно дерзко, нахально, пытаясь скрыть смущение, но с яростью понимает, что фантазии берут верх, и щеки начинают пылать.

Стив отворачивается, вновь заводит мотор и, выехав на шоссе, направляет автомобиль в сторону Башни.

— Не говори глупостей, — в конце концов говорит он — уже другим, гораздо более ровным тоном. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не сторонник таких методов воспитания. Хотя, по-хорошему, пороть тебя надо было давно, еще лет пять назад, может, тогда мозгов бы прибавилось.

Он бросает на Тони взгляд, которому больше всего подходит определение «испытующий», но испытывать здесь, кроме выдержки Тони, нечего.

— Вот чего-чего, а мозгов у меня хватает, — фыркнув, Тони падает обратно на сиденье, устраиваясь так, чтобы не слишком светить свой стояк.

— Мы с тобой сейчас про разные мозги говорим, — усмехается Стив. — И вот те, которые я имею в виду, у тебя пока наблюдаются только в зачатке.

— Да, конечно, — Тони лениво пялится в окно. — По житейской мудрости ты у нас спец. Куда уж мне.

— Послушай, — Стив, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, протягивает руку и коротко сжимает его плечо. — Я не собираюсь читать тебе нотации. Но просто подумай о том, какую репутацию ты создаешь сам себе. Твоему имиджу подобные инциденты не пойдут на пользу, а от него в том числе зависит твой будущий профессиональный рост. Подумай об этом, Энтони.

Тони возводит глаза к потолку, но Стив прав — в Гидре не терпят дебоширов и выскочек. Чтобы построить карьеру, нужно учиться держать себя в руках, иначе никто не посмотрит на твои достижения и краем глаза. Даже Говард считается с мнением членов Верховной Гидры, ведь, по большому счету, все, что делается в этом мире, делается с их согласия или попустительства.

Стив удовлетворенно кивает. Да, все верно — они и без слов прекрасно понимают друг друга.

Тони откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и прикрывает глаза. Похоже, буря миновала, но что-то, какое-то непонятное чувство, томное, будоражащее, приятной тяжестью оседает в животе. Тони кажется, что пару минут назад он увидел в глазах Стива то, чего не должен был увидеть.

Или просто не ожидал.

[img]http://i.imgur.com/X8GpMil.png[/img]

Табличка «Не входить!» горит красным.

Взявшись за ручку двери, Стив кивает дежурному.

— Рядовой.

Отсалютовав, тот вытягивается по стойке «смирно».

— Капитан.

Стив поправляет ворот плаща и входит в зал совещаний.

Все уже в сборе. Стив усаживается в свое кресло — по правую руку от генерала Росса. Cдержанно кивает полковнику Пирсу, чуть теплее — агенту Романовой, обменивается приветственными взглядами с Говардом, который о чем-то вполголоса, но яростно спорит с Броком Рамлоу. Стив не удивлен перепалке: у этих двоих нет никаких точек соприкосновения, работа в одной команде для обоих — нелегкое испытание.

— Господа, — передав Стиву планшет с данными, Росс откидывается на спинку кресла. — У нас проблемы в Сан-Франциско. Информация поступила менее часа назад, — он оглядывает каждого поочередно и, выдержав эффектную паузу, добавляет: — У нас очень большие проблемы в Сан-Франциско.

— Что произошло? — Стив хмурится, вглядываясь в фотографии и цифры: потери боевых единиц и личного состава не так уж велики, но ситуация все равно неприятная. Он предпочитает не доводить все до точки кипения, ограничиваясь превентивными мерами.

Как оказалось, это срабатывает не всегда.

— Попытка захвата базы и оружейного склада. — Росс сбрасывает входящий звонок. — Агент Романова, агент Рамлоу, отправляетесь туда через сорок минут. Не исключена необходимость тотальной зачистки, поэтому возьмите с собой Зимнего Солдата. Все равно ему не помешает размяться.

— Это точно, — Рамлоу поднимается. — Еще какие-то указания, генерал?

Росс вскидывает на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Истребите все живое в радиусе километра, включая крыс и пауков. Те, кто организовал этот чертов теракт, должны десять раз подумать прежде, чем решиться повторить свой провал.

Рамлоу хищно, азартно улыбается и выходит следом за Наташей. Брок не очень нравится Стиву, но он исполнительный, амбициозный и не дурак ровно настолько, чтобы не пытаться прыгнуть выше головы в надежде отхватить кусок, который ему не по зубам.

— Я так понимаю, для меня у вас имеется какое-то особое задание? — спрашивает Стив, когда за Броком и Наташей закрывается дверь.

— На вас Ваканда, Капитан. — Росс задумчиво постукивает по столу кончиком карандаша. — Нам нужен вибраниум, и если Т’Чалла откажется сотрудничать — вы знаете, что делать. Отправляетесь завтра, сегодня отдыхайте, вы это заслужили.

— Спасибо, сэр. — Стив встает. — Я могу идти?

— Да, мистер Роджерс. — Росс сухо кивает. — Приятного вечера.  
Стив отдает честь и, чеканя шаг, выходит из кабинета. Внутри медленно, но верно закипает злость. У него неполные сутки, чтобы разработать план действий, на который, по-хорошему, нужна неделя. Конечно, руководству плевать на то, что исходной информации катастрофически мало. Единственное месторождение вибраниума на Земле, точное местоположение которого не известно никому, кроме крайне несговорчивого и не боящегося боли короля небольшой африканской страны — вот и все. Стиву предстоит практически в одиночку сделать то, для чего нужны силы всей когорты дипломатов Гидры. Переговоры имеют смысл — вопреки мнению Росса, им невыгодно иметь Черную Пантеру в числе врагов.

Глубокий вдох и резкий выдох — необходимо сохранять спокойствие. Стив прожигает яростным взглядом дежурного, и тот бледнеет на глазах, несмотря на то, что ему не говорят ни слова.

В кармане вибрирует телефон. Стив направляется к лифту, на ходу отвечая на звонок.

— Капитан, свободен? — Сэм Уилсон, как всегда, предупредителен.

— Говори.

— Да я так, с днем рождения поздравить хотел, — Сэм ухмыляется в трубку. — Но что-то, чувствую, настроение у тебя совсем не праздничное, я прав?

— Работа, — коротко бросает Стив, замедляя шаг — в конце коридора он видит Тони. — Постараюсь закончить раньше. Вечером созвонимся.

— Принято.

— В любом случае созвонимся, — Стив приветственно кивает, когда Тони тоже его замечает. — Ты нужен мне на миссии. Вряд ли от кого-то там еще будет толк.

— Понял, — отзывается Сэм. — Жажду деталей, Кэп, не представляешь, как. Ни одного приличного задания за два месяца, я так скоро мхом обрасту.

— Не обрастешь, я за этим прослежу, — обещает Стив и отключается, полностью занятый уже совершенно другими мыслями.

Распрощавшись с главой научного отдела, Тони, ухмыляясь во все тридцать два зуба, направляется к нему.

— Привет, Кэп! — он отвечает уверенно и крепко на аккуратное рукопожатие Стива — ему приходится быть осторожным во всем, что касается тесных физических контактов с людьми, которым он не желает причинить боль — смотрит открыто, чуть лукаво и с таким откровенным обожанием, что Стив, будь он лет на сорок моложе, точно почувствовал бы себя неуютно.

Но за почти полвека привык.

— Здравствуй, Энтони, — он складывает руки за спиной. — Как твой доклад?

— Отлично, что ему будет? — Тони наливает воду из кулера и в несколько глотков осушает целый стакан. — Все равно никто, кроме меня и отца толком нихрена не понимает. Для кого распинаемся — непонятно. С тем же самым успехом я мог остаться дома, точнее, если бы я остался дома, пользы было бы куда больше. Ну да ладно, — он сминает пластиковый стаканчик и бросает его в урну. — Тебе это все равно неинтересно.

— Почему же? — Вообще-то, Стиву интересно все, чем занимается, что говорит и о чем думает Тони. — С удовольствием послушаю, как ты вновь загнал в тупик весь наш научно-исследовательский отдел.

Скрестив руки на груди, он насмешливо улыбается. Тони чуть больше восемнадцати, но вот уже два года как он с завидным постоянством едва ли не каждым своим докладом укладывает на лопатки целую ораву научников Гидры — а это, на минуточку, не рядовые лаборанты. И всякий раз Стив испытывает такое удовлетворение, словно делает это сам. Он не знает, можно ли назвать это иначе, кроме как отцовской гордостью — Тони практически вырос у него на руках, так что Стив имеет полное право на такие чувства.

Иногда ему кажется, что Тони взял гораздо больше от него, чем от родного отца, и, говоря начистоту, это очень похоже на правду — Стиву в отличие от Говарда, не в тягость возиться с парнем. Никогда не было — ни когда он под стол пешком ходил, ни, тем более, сейчас.

— Можешь меня поздравить, — Тони прислоняется спиной к стене, смотрит неожиданно лукаво, почти игриво. — Я сегодня поставил рекорд. Эти олухи открыли рты на сороковой секунде, стоило мне заговорить о том, что холодный ядерный синтез — уже почти реальность.

— Поздравляю, — серьезно говорит Стив. — И требую подробностей.

— Только если меня здесь накормят, — заявляет Тони. — Ваши недоделанные эксперты выжали из меня все соки.

— Боюсь представить, чем вы там занимались, — Стив просто не может удержаться от двусмысленной подколки.

— Извращениями, — сделав страшные глаза, вполголоса отвечает Тони. Он всегда с азартом подхватывает любую предложенную и достаточно интересную игру. — Трахались с термоядерной энергетикой и физикой элементарных частиц, как тебе?

— Сомнительно, на мой вкус, — Стив легко подталкивает его в спину и направляется в сторону лифтов.

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь! — снисходительно резюмирует Тони.

— Ну так расскажи, — на этот раз Стив вполне серьезен. Эксперименты на грани хороши, но не для этого места и времени.

Немногое в жизни доставляет ему истинное удовольствие. К примеру, наблюдать за тем, как у Тони загораются глаза, когда кто-то проявляет искренний интерес к его работе. Потому, пока Тони, воодушевленно размахивая руками, тараторит о том, что палладий оказался лучшим из возможных катализаторов, а оксид трития идеально подходит для электролиза, то обгоняя его и шагая спиной вперед, то застывая позади, озаренный какой-то новой гениальной догадкой, Стив весь обращается в слух — несмотря на то, что половину из того, что ему говорят, в принципе не способен понять.  
Не суть. Ему хочется сделать Тони приятное, потому что критики и ценных советов тот сегодня уже наслушался вдоволь.

— Конечно, все, кто со мной спорил, заткнулись, когда я продемонстрировал прототип, — Тони останавливается внезапно, разворачивается, и Стив не врезается в него только благодаря великолепной реакции.

Но дистанция между ними все равно недопустимо сокращается. Стив укоризненно смотрит на взбудораженного, раскрасневшегося Тони сверху вниз, получая в ответ чуть виноватый — исключительно в пределах необходимого — взгляд.

— Он работает, Стив! — Тони вскидывается, улыбается сумасшедше, счастливо, и, мотнув головой, отбрасывает со лба лезущие в глаза вьющиеся темные пряди. — Реактор! Он работает, понимаешь? Да, пока только в черновом варианте, но максимум пара лет — и я добью этот чертов проект!

— Ты молодец, Тони, — Стив отступает на шаг, но все равно отчетливо чувствует свежий резковатый аромат его парфюма — Тони до сих пор пользуется тем, который они выбирали вместе перед празднованием его пятнадцатилетия — и не может отделаться от ощущения, что сейчас в его личное пространство вторглись намеренно.  
Впрочем, Тони не особо морочится такой ерундой, как приватность, а Стив не считает это минусом.

Тони самодовольно улыбается:

— Я знаю. Гениальность — семейная черта Старков, — и, подмигнув Стиву, тянет его за локоть к лифту. Проходящие мимо рядовые наблюдают за этой сценой со смесью ужаса и благоговения. — Пошли, я просто зверски голоден. Кстати, что там с твоим днем рождения? Приглашаешь? Я сегодня вечером свободен, и вообще.

— Как будто тебе когда-то было нужно особое приглашение. — Стив высвобождает руку и идет за ним.

— Откуда я знаю, может, у тебя планы, — Тони подчеркивает последнее слово, и Стив ухмыляется, замечая плещущуюся в глубине его глаз жгучую жадную ревность. Еще бы. Такие, как Тони, привыкли, что все самое лучшее достается им.

Эмоции хлещут из него ручьем, он в принципе не слишком хорошо умеет скрывать свои чувства, а сейчас даже не пытается.

— Конечно, у меня планы, Энтони, — Стив вслед за ним входит в кабину. Нажимает кнопку и, пока они неспешно поднимаются на двадцать четвертый этаж, с едва заметной самодовольной улыбкой рассматривает Тони, ощетинившегося на его последние слова, как еж. Сейчас он вряд ли, конечно, может адекватно оценить свою реакцию — ему всего восемнадцать, кого в таком возрасте заботит, что о нем подумают окружающие?

— Вообще-то я думал, как обычно, приехать к вам, — когда лифт проезжает половину пути, наконец вскользь говорит Стив. Долго мучить парня не стоит, и действительно, Тони мгновенно оттаивает, расслабляется, и эта перемена настолько разительна, что Стив едва сдерживает смех. — Но через пару дней, потому что завтра меня отправляют на задание, и к нему еще нужно подготовиться.

— Отец будет рад, — Тони засовывает руки в карманы брюк. — У нас сто лет не было гостей. Ну, — он скептически машет в воздухе рукой, — приятных ему гостей.

— Он, как всегда, преувеличивает, — говорит Стив.

Тони неопределенно пожимает плечами и приваливается спиной к стене. На нем строгий черный костюм, в нем он кажется старше своих лет, особенно с этой прической, — настолько идиотской, что Стиву хочется растрепать зализанные назад волосы.  
Именно это он и делает: протягивает руку и запускает пальцы в густую шевелюру. Тони недовольно дергает щекой, но не отстраняется, пока Стив ерошит его волосы, взлохмачивая их так, как ему нравится. Это, конечно, рискованно, но пока он может позволить себе такое обращение — на правах крестного отца и друга семьи.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, что тебе не идут такие прически? — со вздохом спрашивает он.

Тони морщится:  
— Отец настоял. Ему не нравится, что я выгляжу, как — он рисует в воздухе «кавычки», — «чертов оборванец», — он с мученическим выражением лица смотрит на Стива. — Когда-нибудь я выкину из дома все гели для волос и деловые костюмы, честное слово.

— Насчет костюмов ты зря, — Стив кивает ему на дверь, когда лифт, звякнув, оповещает их о прибытии на нужный этаж. — Они тебе как раз идут.

— Кстати, я понятия не имею, что тебе подарить, — Тони резко меняет тему и широким шагом выходит в коридор.

У Стива есть как минимум два варианта того, что Тони мог бы подарить ему, не сходя с места.

Попадающиеся на пути к офицерской столовой рядовые и агенты, салютуя Стиву, косятся на Тони. Его здесь знают все до единого — надежда нации, юный гений, которому уже сейчас прочат ни много, ни мало кресло директора Стратегического научного резерва Гидры.

Не без вмешательства Стива — его знаменитое чутье на настоящих лидеров еще ни разу не подводило. Тем более, немного найдется тех, кто осмелится ему возражать.  
Тони садится за стол у окна — напротив Стива, как обычно, им не приходится договариваться о таких мелочах. Чем старше Тони становится, тем лучше они понимают друг друга. С отцом у него такого не было и никогда не будет.

Правда, в отличие от Говарда, Стив порой смотрит на него вовсе не по-отечески. И всякий раз удивляется тому, насколько все гении зациклены на себе и проблемах собственной головы — Тони не замечает ничего дальше своего носа. Тем более неожиданным и приятным будет осознание, что в своих желаниях он не одинок.

Порой Стив задается вопросом — что мешает ему взять ситуацию в свои руки и поставить точку над одной-единственной, но определяющей «i»? Возражений он точно ни от кого не встретит, Говарду всегда было плевать на традиционные семейные ценности, сам Тони и вовсе давно извелся на нет, а мнение всех остальных Стива интересует мало.

Но что-то останавливает. Нежелание давить, спортивный интерес, возможность вдоволь насладиться процессом, напоминающим то охоту, то игру, то почти театр абсурда, когда Тони просто катастрофически тупит, не замечая очевидных намеков, — все предыдущие пассии лишали Стива этого восхитительного ощущения недосказанности, предвкушения, азарта, прыгая к нему в постель, но никогда не задерживаясь там надолго. Ему все это надоело настолько, что сейчас спешить не хочется. Наблюдать за душевными терзаниями Тони и тем, как он пытается сохранить лицо, не понимая, что так все ревностно скрываемые чувства еще больше выпячиваются и буквально кричат о своем наличии — удовольствие особого рода.

Ему некуда спешить. Впереди целая жизнь, в его случае, скорее всего, даже не одна, и эксперименты на живых людях — единственное, чем он еще способен развлечься.

Он в курсе, что опыты, пускаемые на самотек, обычно заканчиваются взрывом — но именно этого и ждет.

[img]http://i.imgur.com/X8GpMil.png[/img]

— Шифр, — повторяет Стив, впечатывая брыкающегося ублюдка мордой в металлическую столешницу. Тот хрипит, шумно, с присвистом дышит сломанным носом, но упорно молчит. Вокруг полно трупов и крови, она еще выбивается мелкими толчками из простреленных грудных клеток тех, кому не повезло сдохнуть сразу, постепенно затихая, ее запах раздражает, неприятно теребит ноздри. Стив с отвращением сдавливает пальцы на шее несговорчивого идиота сильнее, заставляя того задергаться в конвульсиях, отпускает и отступает на шаг, чтобы не испачкать плащ.

— Шифр, — вновь ровно говорит он, педантично оттирая с черных до локтей кожаных перчаток липкую красную жижу. Привычка брать с собой на задания запасные перчатки выручала его не раз и не два — для человека его профессии Стив крайне брезглив — но неизвестно, что еще ему сегодня придется делать руками, так что подобранная с пола относительно чистая тряпка очень быстро перестает быть таковой.

— Да пошел ты! — на ломаном английском выплевывает тот.

Стив коротко, без замаха, бьет его в солнечное сплетение, провоцируя разрыв диафрагмы — в довесок к лопнувшей селезенке, отбитым почкам, сломанным пальцам правой руки и кровавому месиву вместо лица.

Это только начало. Стив всегда добивается своего.

— Я вспорю тебе живот, выверну его наизнанку, вытащу наружу кишки, и все это время ты будешь жить, — Стив усаживается на единственный оставшийся целым стул. — В том случае, если это не подействует, я переломаю тебе все оставшиеся целыми кости, причем, начну с пальцев, а закончу коленными суставами. И поверь, к тому моменту ты выложишь мне не только пароли, но и в принципе все, что тебе известно о грязных делишках вашего хренова короля. Кстати говоря, он оказался не таким идиотом, как все вы, и вовремя смылся. А вас оставил отдуваться. Несправедливо, не находишь?

— Кэп? — рация оживляется голосом Сэма. — Заканчивай с ними, Тони взломал все базы данных.

— Понял, — Стив переключается на Тони по видеосвязи, вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет и прицеливается в хрипящего на полу уже совершенно не нужного пленника.

— Привет! — Тони машет ему с экрана, и Стив невольно улыбается в ответ — в очках, клетчатой рубашке с засученными рукавами поверх майки, растрепанный, будто со сна, с неизменной чашкой кофе в руке Тони выглядит еще младше своих восемнадцати.

— Я придумал, что подарить тебе на день рождения, правда, пришлось повозиться, конечно. Как тебе?

— Неплохо, — кивает Стив, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. — Правда, у меня пока нет возможности как следует рассмотреть твой подарок, но уверен, мне понравится.

— Что там у тебя происходит? — Тони снимает очки и, потерев переносицу, внимательно смотрит на него. — Покажешь?

Стив окидывает быстрым взглядом разгромленный арсенал, трупы, лужи крови, пока еще живого пленника, пистолет в своей руке и отвечает:

— Боюсь, это зрелище доступно только зрителям старше двадцати одного.  
Тони цокает и закатывает глаза:

— Да брось, я уже давно смотрю фильмы для взрослых по телевизору.

— Серьезно? А отец в курсе? — интересуется Стив, и Тони, ухмыльнувшись, качает головой:

— Вряд ли. Ты же знаешь, он не особо заморачивается стабильностью моей нежной детской психики.

— Я перезвоню тебе чуть позже, Энтони, — Стива нереально раздражает хрип и болезненные стоны недобитого кретина под ухом, и он хочет поскорее разобраться с этим.

— Ладно, пока! — Тони улыбается на прощание и отключается.

Встав со стула, Стив стреляет, практически не целясь — некогда, ведь в этот момент он думает о том, что Тони отлично удается одной улыбкой, самому того не понимая, наобещать столько, что порой это очень сильно отвлекает от работы.

Тело в неестественной позе замирает на полу. Стив переступает через него аккуратно, чтобы не вымазать сапоги в вытекающей из простреленной головы крови, и направляется к выходу, прихватив со стола небольшой сейф. Если Тони удалось взломать базы данных Национального Бюро Обороны Ваканды, то чертову железяку он вскроет за пять минут.

Тони сказал однажды, что так, как верит в него Стив, в него никогда и никто не верил.  
У Стива есть причина: Тони — единственный в своем роде. Другого такого нет.

[img]http://i.imgur.com/X8GpMil.png[/img]

— Как все прошло? — Говард плюхается рядом со Стивом на низкий диван. — Хотя, чего это я: раз ты здесь, Зимний в спячке, а Росс и Пирс не обрывают телефон, задание можно считать выполненным на двести процентов, так?

— Ты знаешь ответ, — Стив доливает им обоим виски — напиться он, конечно, не способен, но Говард заявил, что день рождения лучшего друга чаем не отмечают, а Стиву лень с ним спорить. — Зачем спрашивать?

— Разговор поддержать? — предполагает Говард. — Ты ведь ничего толком не рассказываешь.

— О чем конкретно?

— Ну, к примеру, о том, что вы там не поделили с Пирсом? До меня тут дошли слухи, — Говард с невинным лицом сдвигает с ним стаканы и выпивает почти половину одним глотком. — Надеюсь, хоть не бабу, а то совсем смешно будет.

— Говард, шутки о моем возрасте вышли из моды лет пятнадцать назад, — Стив ухмыляется и отпивает из своего стакана. — Ты немного опоздал.

— Шутки о твоем возрасте не выйдут из моды никогда! — торжественно провозглашает Говард и отправляет в рот дольку лимона. — И все-таки?

Стив, неопределенно пожав плечом, цедит виски.

— Похоже, Пирсу я не угодил самим фактом своего существования, — с плохо скрываемым раздражением в голосе говорит он после паузы.

На самом деле об истинной причине неприязни он догадывается — она, как обычно, лежит на поверхности.

Деньги и власть. Россу скоро на покой, и его место хотели бы занять многие. Но среди этих многих найдутся единицы действительно достойных. Стив — солдат, он терпеть не может политику и не стал бы лезть в нее при иных обстоятельствах, но приход к власти человека, который думает сперва о своей выгоде и лишь потом о благе системы, может поставить под угрозу все то, что они создавали годами.

— Да уж, если бы не Тони, хрена с два ты бы вскрыл этот чертов сейф, — не без самодовольства замечает Говард.

— Это точно. — Стив со стуком ставит стакан на стол, встает, снимает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула. — Но все временно. У Росса нет никаких претензий к моей работе и работе моей команды, а вот постоянные нападки Пирса, насколько могу судить, уже вызывают подозрения, так что он сам роет себе яму.

— Я думаю, ему бы отлично подняла настроение новость о том, что ты сдох или сгинул к дьяволу в этой долбаной Ваканде. — Говард дергает щекой и, залпом осушив стакан, наливает себе еще.

— К сожалению, мне пока нечем его обрадовать, — Стив аккуратно закатывает рукава рубашки до локтей, подумав, снимает галстук и бросает его на пиджак. Сегодня можно расслабиться. — Хотя, конечно, он может отправить меня в Ирак или Палестину, они уже неплохо наварились на этой заварушке, пора бы и завязывать.

— Да, — Говард задумчиво кивает. — Так раскрутить конфликт, который можно было локализовать одной-единственной вовремя сброшенной бомбой, — это уметь надо. Но вот кстати, — Говард обличающе тычет в него пальцем, — ты там тоже руку приложил, и не раз.

— Но, видимо, недостаточно. Либо перестарался, раз впал в немилость. Ладно, это все неважно, — Стив смотрит на Говарда и, усмехнувшись, допивает свой виски, — Все равно последнее слово всегда остается за мной.

Входная дверь хлопает.

— О, объявился, — комментирует Говард, прислушиваясь к топоту и доносящимся с первого этажа голосам. — А я, между прочим, говорил, что ты придешь, и просил его закончить пораньше.

— Да ладно тебе. Должна же у парня быть личная жизнь, — Стив слышит голос и звонкий смех Тони, пока он перебрасывается приветствиями и дружескими колкостями с Джарвисом, быстрые шаги, пока он поднимается по лестнице, шум воды в ванной, и мысли о работе сами собой отходят на второй план.

Стив давно забыл это щекочущее нервы, будоражащее ощущение, когда ждешь и хочешь увидеть одного конкретного человека. Привычка сдерживаться, не давая свободы эмоциям, сказывается: во всем, что касается плотских удовольствий, он смело может назвать себя аскетом. Форы для вольностей хватит на целую жизнь, и начать можно прямо сейчас.

— Мне нальете? — Тони возникает на пороге гостиной, приваливается плечом к косяку, и его первый взгляд не то намеренно, не то случайно оказывается адресован именно Стиву.

Внимательный, почти жадный взгляд.

— Здравствуй, Энтони, — Стив кивает на кресло напротив и одним глотком допивает виски. — Ты в курсе, что алкоголь пагубно влияет на молодой растущий организм?

— Молодой растущий организм нуждается в дозе допинга, — Тони закидывает в угол спортивную сумку и падает в кресло.

— С этого места поподробнее, — бормочет Говард. Стив косится на него — судя по отсутствующему взгляду, его, как обычно, невовремя пристукнуло какой-то гениальной идеей.

— Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл, пап. — Цапнув с тарелки маслину, Тони закидывает ее в рот.

— Я надеюсь, ты предохраняешься? — усмехнувшись, интересуется Говард. — Если что, я не фанат внуков и заболеваний, передающихся половым путем.

— Папа, — Тони делает вид, что поправляет на носу несуществующие очки, — поучительную беседу на тему пестиков и тычинок ты должен был провести со мной лет пять назад. Сейчас я и сам все знаю.

— О’кей, тогда не приходи ко мне, когда у твоей девчонки начнет расти живот, — говорит Говард, и Тони закрывает лицо рукой, смеясь.

Стив, потягивая виски, наблюдает за их перепалкой. Он может уверенно сказать Говарду, что беспокоиться ему не о чем: у Тони никого нет.

И не было, раз уж на то пошло. Никого еще у Тони не было, и эта мысль заставляет Стива чуть расслабить ворот рубашки, потому что в комнате становится слишком жарко, и точно не из-за алкоголя.

— Пап, если ты планируешь смутить меня разговорами о сексе и его последствиях, то напрасно, — Тони внезапно смотрит прямо на Стива, глаза в глаза, и шало подмигивает.

Стив понимает, что тему разговора пора менять. Неужели Говард действительно ничего не замечает?

— На тренировке был сегодня? — с нарочитой строгостью уточняет он.

— Ага, и потом еще с парнями в баскетбол гоняли. — Тони берет из рук Стива приземистый стакан с плещущимся на дне виски и критически его осматривает. — Ты как будто от себя оторвал. Жалко, что ли?

— Тебе нельзя много пить, — твердо говорит Стив. Он ревностно следит за тем, чтобы Тони не нарушал предписанный тренером режим. А если нарушал, то исключительно под его присмотром. — Ты и так переборщил на прошлой неделе.

— Пару раз в году можно, разве нет? — Закатив глаза, Тони разваливается в кресле и закидывает ноги на журнальный столик. — Стив, честно, я уже большой мальчик, мне давно не двенадцать.

— Я в курсе. — То, что Тони не двенадцать, Стив знает без напоминаний. И периодически убеждается в этом, когда после командных спаррингов на тренировочной базе Цитадели они принимают душ в общей душевой.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив. — Подойдя к бару, Говард вытаскивает еще одну бутылку виски. — На правах отца сегодня я разрешаю ему выпить. Исключительно за твое здоровье.

Стиву не слишком нравится эта идея, но Говард не против, а Тони смотрит с таким скепсисом, что он, сдавшись, наливает ему столько же, сколько себе.

— Ну вот, другое дело. За здоровье Капитана! — бодро провозглашает Тони.

— Который уже давно не капитан, — добавляет Говард и выпивает следом за ним.

В итоге через пару часов он сдается первым, желает спокойной ночи и, пошатываясь и зевая, уходит к себе.

— Посмотрим фильм? — Тони безо всяких предисловий пересаживается к Стиву на диван, словно только и ждал удобного момента.

— А Ассоциация киноискусств рекомендует его к просмотру лицам твоего возраста? — педантично уточняет Стив.

Тони мученически закатывает глаза и, рассмеявшись, откидывает голову на спинку дивана.

Стив наблюдает за тем, как вытягивается его шея, и хочет попробовать ее на вкус.

— Я не настолько без комплексов, чтобы смотреть порнуху в твоей компании. — Глаза Тони блестят дурным, сумасбродным блеском, он уже не вполне трезв, но пока держит себя в руках, что к лучшему — Стиву совершенно не хочется отрывать от себя перепившего парня. А отрывать придется, потому что все произойдет не здесь.

— Не думал, что тебя чем-то еще возможно смутить, — замечает он, наблюдая, как Тони щелкает кнопками пульта, и видеозаписи на сенсорной панели под потолком быстро сменяют друг друга.

— Я что, совсем безнадежно испорчен? — найдя нужное видео, с наигранным сожалением спрашивает Тони и приваливается к нему боком. Стив обнимает его за плечи и подтаскивает к себе — это все привычно, обыденно, они действительно очень близки и отлично ладят, в этом нет ничего особенного…

Не было до тех пор, пока желание пойти дальше и усадить Тони себе на колени, предварительно избавив его от одежды и вылизав с головы до ног, не стало настолько сильным, что начало затмевать собой визуальный ряд на экране.

Стиву на самом деле интересно, сколько они оба продержатся. Впрочем, насчет того, у кого раньше закончится терпение, он уверен больше, чем на сто процентов.

— Не совсем. — Стив машинально взъерошивает ему волосы на макушке, и Тони устраивает голову на его плече, забравшись на диван с ногами.

Стив смотрит фильм вполглаза, не концентрируясь на сюжете — все возможные уже давно сняты и в разных вариациях просмотрены сотню раз. Его рука лежит у Тони на груди, и тонкая ткань рубашки не способна скрыть, как на обязательных для всех современных фильмов эротических сценах его сердцебиение учащается, а дыхание тяжелеет.

Удержаться просто невозможно. Дождавшись кульминации, Стив наклоняется и негромко спрашивает, почти шепчет Тони в самое ухо — провокация чистой воды, но почему бы нет:

— Ну и, как тебе фильм?

Тони, полностью поглощенный действом, вздрагивает от неожиданности и нервно жмет плечом:

— Да нормально. Но я, честно говоря, ожидал большего от сюжета.

— Будем досматривать? — оторвавшись от него, Стив наливает им обоим выпить.

Тони глотает виски с жадностью, поперхнувшись, закашливается, и Стив, пряча улыбку, протягивает ему стакан воды.

— Не переусердствуй, — советует он, но, когда Тони вновь упрямо берется за бутылку, не препятствует.

Крепкий алкоголь, очевидное возбуждение и напряг делают свое дело — Тони отключается практически сразу же. Стив устраивает его на своем плече удобнее — теперь Тони практически дышит ему в шею, перекинув руку через грудь и посапывая во сне.

Стив досматривает фильм из чистого упрямства — хотя с самого начала ясно, к чему все идет — и периодически поглядывает на Тони. Тот спит крепко, временами что-то неразборчиво бормоча и мечтательно улыбаясь, его губы, яркие, с четко очерченным контуром, совсем близко, и Стив позволяет себе вольность: наклонившись, касается ихТони своими, слегка, чтобы, едва почувствовав, сразу же отстраниться. Это даже полноценным поцелуем нельзя назвать, но Тони прерывисто вздыхает во сне, прижимается крепче, и всего этого до неприличия, чудовищно мало.

Экран гаснет. Стив встает, поднимает Тони на руки и, шагая осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, несет в спальню. Тони ровно дышит в шею, расслабленно обмякает в его руках, и Стив, добравшись до нужной комнаты на третьем этаже, перекладывает его на кровать. Тони сразу же переворачивается на живот и подгребает под себя подушку, и Стив выходит, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

[center][img]http://i.imgur.com/X8GpMil.png[/img][/center]

— Утра! Опять читаешь всякую муть? — Говард, зевая от души, вваливается на кухню в половине восьмого утра. Припав к кофеварке, наливает, кажется, половину ее содержимого в огромную кружку, заваливается в плетеное кресло и утыкается в испещренные чертежами и цифрами бумаги.

— Почему сразу «муть»? — Стив переворачивает страницу газеты и неторопливо цедит зеленый чай. — Новости культуры, между прочим. Мистер Старк, когда вы в последний раз были в театре?

— У меня на работе каждый день цирк с конями. — Говард патетично взмахивает рукой. — Авторские постановки, великолепная актерская игра, сплошная импровизация, заметь — бесплатно.

— Доброе ут… О, Стив, ты здесь! — Тони, голый по пояс, застывает на пороге. Улыбается чуть смущенно, он явно не ожидал увидеть дома никого постороннего утром выходного дня, иначе точно привел бы себя в порядок.

Хотя Стиву все нравится и так.

Очень нравится.

— Доброе утро, Энтони. — Он кивает и делает вид, что полностью сосредоточен на статье, но на деле исподтишка наблюдает за Тони.

Взъерошив волосы, тот бредет к холодильнику, достает бутылку минералки и жадно пьет большими глотками.

Стив наблюдает за тем, как он запрокидывает голову, как обхватывает губами горлышко бутылки, как движется кадык под тонкой смуглой кожей, как несколько капель, упущенных не то случайно, не то намеренно, стекают по подбородку к шее, и размышляет вовсе не о работе.

— Пап, меня не жди сегодня. — Тони ссыпается на стул напротив Стива. — Мы с Роуди и остальными в пейнтбол, потом на пикник. Завтра вернусь. Наверное.

Говард, невнятно угукнув, рассеянно кивает, не отрываясь от своих записей, и на мгновение в глазах Тони застывает обиженно-болезненное выражение, словно ему недодали чего-то важного, обделили, отмахнулись, как от назойливого насекомого.

— Мне кажется, тебе пора научиться стрелять из настоящего оружия, — как бы между прочим замечает Стив, и в то же время цепко наблюдает за реакцией обоих.

Говарду все равно, он всецело занят расчетами и даже не поднимает головы, а вот Тони…

В последнее время Стив все чаще думает о том, что во многом заменил Тони отца, несмотря на то, что настоящий жив и здравствует рядом с сыном.

Тони делает большой глоток кофе, поверх кружки глядя на Стива.

— А ты меня научишь?

И хотя разговор у них идет о стрельбе, у Стива проскальзывает мысль о том, что на самом деле Тони имеет в виду совсем другие уроки.

— Конечно, — утвердительно кивнув, он внимательно изучает настенный календарь. — Скажем, восьмого числа? Ты же к этому времени уже вернешься?

— Вернется, — внезапно оживает Говард и сурово смотрит на Тони. — Ты еще должен завершить свою часть расчетов, не забыл, парень?

— Еще бы я забыл, — отвечает Тони с набитым ртом. — Да без меня Старк Индастриз развалится и все ваши проекты накроются медным тазом или чем похуже.

— О да! — закатив глаза, Говард встает из-за стола. — И что бы мы без тебя делали, ума не приложу!

Прихватив с собой чашку кофе, он уходит. Вздохнув, Тони наливает себе сок и безнадежно смотрит на Стива.

— И ведь его даже к ответственности привлечь нельзя. За бессовестную эксплуатацию детского труда, — философски констатирует он. — Почему жизнь так несправедлива? Гениальные хреновины изобретаю я, а развлекается вся Старк Индастриз.

— Такова жизнь, малыш, — в тон ему отвечает Стив. — К тому же, у вас есть возможность и все ресурсы для работы, а это по нынешним меркам роскошь. И вообще — если не использовать голову, то, как ты выражаешься, «гениальные хреновины» изобретать скоро будет нечем, гениальность тоже атрофируется.

— Ты забыл сказать, что мои мозги — достояние всего человечества, — с присущей ему скромностью напоминает Тони.

— Ты сам это уже сказал. — Усмехнувшись, Стив смотрит на часы. Ему, конечно, хочется задержаться здесь, но дела не ждут. — Мне надо ехать, Энтони. Предложение остается в силе. Восьмого мое дежурство, так что, как освободишься, приезжай. В любое время.

Он поднимается из-за стола, удерживая взгляд Тони, в котором сожаление и тоска смешиваются с жаждой и обещанием. Дикая, дурманящая голову смесь.

— Я приеду, — твердо говорит Тони. — К вечеру.

— В любое время, — кивает Стив. — Я буду тебя ждать.

Тони завершает работу уже затемно — уставший, измотанный, но довольный результатом, он откидывается на спинку кресла, закрывает глаза. Теснящиеся в голове проекты, чертежи и схемы не дают покоя ни на минуту, но вариантов немного: пожертвовать сном, едой, отдыхом и чем угодно еще или свихнуться на фоне катастрофического избытка требующих немедленной и непременно масштабной реализации идей.

Он не умеет мыслить мелко и непременно добивается того, что вбил себе в голову.

Вот только с живыми людьми это не всегда прокатывает.

Но упорства ему не занимать, и потому, пусть едва не падая от усталости, Тони приводит себя в порядок и едет в Цитадель — сегодня восьмое число, а Стив сказал, что будет ждать его в любое время дня и ночи.

Остальное волнует мало. Вообще не волнует.

Стив на проходной разговаривает с Рамлоу. Вернее, Стив слушает, глядя на Брока не мигая, внимательно и цепко, выуживая из вороха жестов, слов и взглядов действительно ценную информацию, а слегка бледный Рамлоу, избегая смотреть на него прямо, отрывисто, четко и зло что-то докладывает.

Тони уверен: Брок боится Стива не меньше, чем остальные, и немудрено — о фирменных методах допроса Кэпа, дающих результат в ста процентах случаев, даже в Гидре легенды ходят. И хотя в отличие от большинства Рамлоу превосходно умеет держать себя в руках, Тони все равно чувствует его страх, он раздражает и заставляет ощущать свое превосходство, потому что Тони он не знаком.

Приятно чувствовать себя исключением. 

Тони не боится Стива.

Тони его хочет.

Остановившись в нескольких шагах от турникета, Тони прислоняется к стене, разглядывая Стива. Любуясь им и трусливо надеясь, что его истинных чувств не заметно за кривой ухмылкой, нахальством и идущей далеко впереди хозяев репутацией Старков. 

Плащ на Стиве застегнут наглухо, и Тони очень сложно заставить себя не представлять, что надето под ним. Стив словно выточен из глыбы темной, необратимой, дьявольски притягательной силы, пробуждающей безрассудный восторг и болезненное, навязчивое желание урвать от этой силы крохотный кусок для себя. Тони хочется орать на весь мир, что нельзя быть таким проклятым совершенством, и удерживает от этого лишь уверенность в том, что Стив не одобрил бы такого поведения.

Если разобраться, то ревнивое желание получить от него одобрение для Тони из разряда капризов давно перешло в категорию жизненных необходимостей.

Заметив его, Стив коротко кивает Рамлоу — тот с видимым облегчением незамедлительно сваливает, — идет навстречу, на ходу натягивая перчатки, и взгляд Тони цепляется за матовый блеск гладкой черной кожи; непонятно почему, но в исполнении Стива этот будничный жест выглядит почти порнографично.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Стив, и Тони не сразу понимает, о чем речь, но очень быстро обнаруживает себя идущим за ним по длинному полутемному коридору без дверей и каких-либо опознавательных знаков.

В этой части Цитадели Тони не бывал никогда, но ему совершенно не страшно, ведь рядом Стив.

На полигоне, кроме них двоих, никого больше нет. Здесь прохладно и — пока еще — очень тихо, звук их шагов пружинит от стен, запах пороха щекочет ноздри, Тони украдкой наблюдает за Стивом, пока тот выставляет мишени и заряжает пистолеты, аккуратно, не спеша, и в то же время скрупулезными, выверенными до автоматизма движениями.

Стив оборачивается. Отвернуться Тони не успевает.

Не успевает. И, кажется, не зря. Его бросает сперва в озноб, потом в жар, и дикая, щемящая радость рвется из груди — от насмешливого понимания и благосклонного дозволения в глазах Стива, от того, что подпускает к себе так близко, от осознания, что все творящееся с ними — необратимо, и, пожалуй, лучше просто наслаждаться этим, пока ему окончательно не перекрыли кислород.

Тони знает, Стив умеет это, как никто другой.

Стив протягивает ему «беретту» и улыбается уголками губ.

— Не волнуйся, — он подходит ближе и становится за спиной Тони. Держать себя в его присутствии в рамках приличий и сохранять лицо — практически непосильная уже задача. — Это просто мишени, Энтони.

Тони сглатывает. Рукоять ложится в ладонь удобно, правильно, это далеко не первый раз, когда он берет в руки оружие, но на столь сумасшедших по накалу страстей занятиях ему бывать еще не приходилось

— А если... — он крутит пистолет, вскидывает руку, прицеливается и все это время чувствует на себе пристальный оценивающий взгляд. — Не мишени?

— Убивать трудно только в первый раз, малыш.

Стив говорит это в самое ухо, несмотря на то, что ему совершенно необязательно стоять так близко, и Тони понимает — его провоцируют. Провоцируют, черти его дери, настолько откровенно и неприкрыто, что мозги отключаются, но противиться этому невозможно, да и не хочется.

— Выпрямись, тебе нужен правильный угол, — Тони чувствует, как рука в кожаной перчатке властно давит ему на живот.

Проклятье. Перед глазами на мгновение темнеет. Дыхание Стива на его затылке, ладонь Стива жестко обхватывает запястье его руки с зажатым в ней пистолетом, голос Стива командует:

— Стреляй, Энтони.

Тони жмет на курок, сквозь грохот крови в ушах, спровоцированный близостью Стива, его руками, голосом, дыханием, не слыша звука выстрела.

— Почти убил, — иронично комментирует Стив и опускает его руку с пистолетом, не убирая своей.

Несколько секунд Тони тупо пялится на застрявшую в стене над «плечом» мишени пулю и неотвратимо заливается краской.

— Я просто не старался, — раздраженно выдавливает он и целится вновь — на этот раз с твердым намерением показать все, на что способен.

— Безусловно, — Стив чуть смещается за его спиной, и на какую-то жалкую долю мгновения Тони оказывается вплотную прижат спиной к его груди. — Ты очень способный мальчик.

Черт. После такого поток спровоцированных идиотской подростковой влюбленностью фантазий остановить уже невозможно, и все, что может Тони — попытаться сосредоточиться на цели, одновременно проклиная собственное тело за несдержанность.

Он жмет на спусковой крючок, представляя, как Стив трахает его у ближайшей стены, прижимая к ней и удерживая на весу. Пуля впивается в «грудь» мишени в паре сантиметров от гипотетического «сердца», Тони по инерции со свистом выдыхает сквозь зубы, чужие горячие пальцы все так же обхватывают его запястье, и суматошный пульс наверняка выдает его с головой.

— Уже лучше, — после паузы задумчиво произносит Стив. — Ты становишься совсем взрослым, Энтони. Еще?

Тони оборачивается. Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, спокойно и все так же насмешливо, а Тони невероятно стыдно за свои мысли, за свой стояк и за то, как бешено у него колотится сердце.

Ситуация усугубляется тем, что они совершенно одни, Тони восемнадцать, а Стив продолжает практически вжимать его в себя.

— Да, — разлепив пересохшие губы, наконец отвечает он. 

Взгляд Стива скользит по его лицу, на мгновение задерживается на губах, и Тони понимает, что шансов у него нет. Ровным счетом никаких гребаных шансов.

Нелегко сохранять самообладание, когда рядом с тобой секс-символ и предел мечтаний тысяч женщин и, возможно, мужчин, а у тебя никогда не было…

Ладно, неважно. Даже если бы и было, это бы не помогло. 

— Отлично, — Стив направляет его руку на вторую мишень. — Тогда вперед.

Выстрелы грохочут еще около часа, частые, целенаправленные, и под конец у Тони начинает дико болеть голова. Он трет виски, и Стив реагирует моментально, словно до мелочей чувствует его физическое состояние, а у Тони перемыкает в мозгах при мысли о том, как такое взаимопонимание было бы кстати в… определенных ситуациях.

Когда они появляются на проходной, охранники косятся на Тони с почти благоговейным ужасом, но его реакция окружающих занимает мало.

— Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой, — Стив выходит из здания, и Тони на автомате бредет за ним, отчаянно силится вытряхнуть из головы все, что не касается завтрашнего экзамена по квантовой физике, но куда там — экзамен у него и так в кармане, а вот Стив нет, и это охренеть как отвлекает. От всего.

— Да не надо, меня Хэппи заберет, — Тони вяло пытается сопротивляться, но Стив без лишних разговоров практически силком запихивает его в машину.

— Ты когда спал в последний раз, малыш? — интересуется он, и Тони съезжает вниз на сиденье, отказываясь признаваться себе, что слышит в его словах что-то, подозрительно похожее на ласку. 

— Недавно, — расплывчато отвечает Тони и от души зевает. — Вчера, кажется.

— Вчера? Понятно, — кивнув, Стив выезжает со стоянки.

Тони неудержимо укачивает, веки закрываются сами собой, бороться с подступающей дремотой нет никаких сил. Он устраивается на сиденье удобнее, но перед тем, как окончательно отключиться, чувствует прохладную ладонь на своем лбу.

— Все нормально со мной, — еле ворочая языком, бормочет он и сразу же проваливается в сон.

Брок Рамлоу невероятно зол — это ясно с первого взгляда. В таком настроении он, пожалуй, убьет любого, кто спросит его о причине, но пока сумасшедших нет.

Скрестив руки на груди, Стив наблюдает за представлением из окна. Рамлоу тащит Зимнего Солдата через всю базу только ради того, чтобы Стив сказал ему, что недоволен его работой. Брок как-то обмолвился Нат, что понятия не имеет, какого хрена Кэп до сих пор возится с этим недоделанным выродком, но ему доставляет невыразимое удовольствие наблюдать, как от одного спокойно высказанного неодобрительного слова Стива у Зимнего подкашиваются колени.

На Зимнем намордник и здоровенная собачья цепь, на которую Рамлоу сажает своего бультерьера. Брок шагает широко, он всегда ходит быстро, нисколько не заботясь, успевает ли пленник за ним. С простреленной ногой, из которой хлещет кровь, это, пожалуй, не так-то просто, пару раз Зимний спотыкается и падает мордой в бетонный пол, и тогда Брок волоком тащит его за собой, совсем как псину, когда та упирается и показывает характер.

Стива немного забавляет такая аналогия. На Зимнем даже заживает все, как на собаке. Хотя нет, гораздо быстрее.

Так что всем предсказуемо плевать на кровавые разводы и красные блестящие лужицы, по которым очень легко отследить путь провинившегося бойца и его конвоира от внешних ворот Цитадели до кабинета Капитана.

Но все равно они добираются неприлично долго. Стук в дверь, громкий и уверенный, раздается в тот момент, когда у Стива почти заканчивается терпение. 

— Войдите, — командует он и отходит от окна. 

Рамлоу затаскивает свою добычу в кабинет и швыряет на пол к ногам Стива. Тот в ответ только морщится: Зимний до сих пор истекает кровью и наверняка испачкает ею дорогое, выполненное по спецзаказу покрытие, а это крайне неприятно.

— Встать, — Стив не собирается скрывать раздражение. Подступив к тяжело, с хрипом дышащему Зимнему вплотную, он подцепляет носком ботинка его подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на себя. — Два раза я не повторяю. 

Тот прекрасно понимает, что Стив не намерен шутить. Упирается кулаками в пол, понимается, с трудом, но встает, поскальзывается в луже собственной крови и чудом удерживается на ногах. 

Стив наблюдает за ним со смесью интереса и брезгливости — другие чувства живые люди в нем вообще вызывают редко. Хотя, конечно, определение «живой» применимо к Зимнему лишь с большой натяжкой. По мнению Стива те, кто не может самостоятельно распоряжаться своей судьбой, сродни мертвецам, а у Зимнего этой возможности нет и никогда уже не будет. Пожалуй, для него было бы гораздо лучшим исходом сдохнуть от воссозданной сыворотки суперсолдата, которая в отличие от той, которую в свое время ввели Стиву, оказалась сомнительным вариантом. Но природа наградила его поистине конским здоровьем: из почти двух тысяч условных добровольцев выжил только он. Да и отделался, признаться, легко, всего-то ампутацией руки и тяжелой формой ретроградной амнезии, в то время как у остальных живьем слезала кожа и за несколько минут полностью разлагались внутренние органы — а умереть они к тому моменту еще не успевали. 

Зимний, пошатываясь, стоит напротив него, смотрит исподлобья и совершенно точно ненавидит. Но еще сильнее — боится. 

— Ты облажался, — сквозь зубы роняет Стив. — Мы потеряли людей и технику. Ты знаешь, что бывает за подобное?

Сглотнув, Зимний отрывисто кивает. Тот, кто не пересекается с ним ежедневно, может подумать, что он вообще не умеет разговаривать, но это не так. 

— Каков ущерб? — не глядя на Рамлоу, но обращаясь именно к нему, спрашивает Стив.

— Два броневика, сорок шесть единиц оружия, трое агентов шестого уровня, — коротко отвечает Брок. Исключительно по существу — он в курсе, что Капитан не любит пустого трепа. — У сопровождающего квинджета повреждения незначительны. 

— Ясно, — в Стиве закономерно вскипает ярость. Типичная боевая операция едва не обернулась полным провалом, и виной тому нерасторопность некоторых командиров и непростительное тугодумство Зимнего, не сумевшего отличить истину от дезинформации в ситуации, когда это сделал бы даже ребенок. Раньше за ним подобных промахов не наблюдалось. Похоже, Штрукеру пора завязывать с частыми экспериментами, если он не хочет, чтобы его эксклюзивное оружие превратилось в пускающий слюни овощ. 

Стив смотрит на Зимнего в упор и чувствует его страх. У него это получается просто превосходно — заставлять других бояться себя, не нужно прикладывать для этого никаких усилий, достаточно просто хорошо делать свою работу. 

— В криокамеру. Заморозка до следующей миссии, — Стив почти физически ощущает, как сердце Зимнего стучит все медленнее — рефлекс, перешедший за время службы в разряд безусловных, даром, что замораживали его давно — почти год назад. 

— Есть, — глухо отвечает тот. Его взгляд пуст, как глыба арктического льда, и Стив готов дать руку на отсечение, что ему уже все равно. За свой довольно долгий век Зимний Солдат успел испытать на себе большую часть обширного пыточного арсенала Гидры, так что медленной заморозкой его вряд ли можно испугать.

Хотя, наверное, мало приятного в ощущении постепенно отнимающихся от холода ног и горла, сдавленного льдом, в то время, когда еще способен дышать и думать. Штрукер садист, каких поискать, и свое дело он отлично знает.

По внутренней связи Стив вызывает группу дежурных, и те выводят Зимнего из кабинета. Стив задумчиво смотрит на засыхающую на линолеуме лужу крови и поднимает взгляд на Брока.

— Кретин, — комментирует тот, мотнув головой в сторону двери. — Так встрять — это уметь надо.

— Вы все не лучше, — обрывает его Стив и усаживается за свой стол. — Вам просто повезло оказаться в это время в другом месте. 

— Возможно, — Рамлоу топчется на месте, не решаясь спорить. — Кэп?

Стив, уже почти забывший о его существовании, вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

— А не жестко вы с ним? — Брок неопределенно пожимает плечами. — Ну, вина-то не только его.

— Безусловно, — кивает Стив. — Все причастные уже получили по заслугам. Этот идиот — не исключение, потому что он должен хотя бы иногда включать голову. 

— Вы правы, — соглашается Брок. — Но на его месте я бы, наверное, вены вскрыл. 

Криво усмехнувшись, Стив откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Жизнь, — для него это очевидно. — Он очень хочет жить, а вот как — это вопрос другой, волнующий тебя, но для таких, как он, не имеющий никакого значения. Им достаточно существования, а то, в каком качестве — совершенно неважно. 

— Лучше сдохнуть, чем так жить, — кривится Рамлоу. 

Стив адресует ему тяжелый взгляд. Брок подбирается, словно ожидая удара.

— Это я могу тебе организовать, — цедит он. — Теперь каждый его промах будет и твоим. И в твоих интересах отслеживать, чтобы он не творил глупостей. 

— И как мне это обеспечить? — вскидывается Рамлоу. 

— Это твои проблемы. Мне все равно. Вытряси из него душу, но осечек больше быть не должно, — не заметить, как глаза Брока темнеют от ярости, просто невозможно. — Существует множество вариантов подчинить другого, не мне тебе рассказывать. Избить, унизить — или ты это уже пробовал? Ну тогда остается только трахнуть его, чтобы не расслаблялся.

Его начинает откровенно раздражать этот разговор. 

— Извини, Кэп, но я не по этой части, — едва сдерживаясь, цедит Рамлоу. — Давай как-нибудь сам.

Стив просто молча смотрит на него, и тот моментально осекается:

— Ладно-ладно, согласен, неудачная шутка, — он вытягивается по стойке «смирно». — Вас понял, сэр. Какие еще будут указания?

— Пошел вон отсюда, — бросает Стив.

Рамлоу словно ветром сдувает. Некоторое время Стив смотрит на закрытую дверь, раздумывая над тем, не стоит ли смягчить Зимнему наказание, но в конце концов приходит к выводу, что это нецелесообразно. Объяснений и разговоров Стив не терпит, предпочитая яркие примеры, показательные для всех. В случае Зимнего эти примеры работают всегда — то, что для него просто мучительно, смертельно для остальных, исключая, разве что, самого Стива.

Стив ему не завидует. И вообще-то, он согласен с Рамлоу.

Он сосредотачивается на работе, когда дверь неожиданно распахивается, с грохотом ударяясь о стену.

Похоже, кто-то потерял всякий страх. 

— Что за… — начинает было Стив, но сразу же осекается, потому что в кабинет широким шагом входит Тони. 

По-настоящему злиться на него у Стива не получалось даже тогда, когда он был мелким вредным засранцем. Сейчас — и подавно. 

— У вас что, новые охранники? — Тони тыкает большим пальцем себе за спину и захлопывает дверь. — Эти мудаки меня не хотели пропускать, прикинь. 

— Безобразие, — с легким налетом сарказма в голосе отзывается Стив. — Но в итоге пропустили ведь?

— Угу, после того, как я пригрозил, что ты с них шкуру спустишь, — Тони, хмурясь, косятся на засыхающую на полу лужу крови. — Это чья?

— А это важно? — интересуется Стив.

— Зимний, да? Я видел сейчас, как псы Рамлоу его вели куда-то, — хмыкнув, Тони присаживается на краешек его стола. — Знаешь, мне реально интересно, что должен натворить человек, чтобы заслужить такое. 

Стив откидывается на спинку кресла и задумчиво смотрит в стену. Тони вообще не умеет держать язык за зубами, всегда говорит то, что думает, и именно с этим связано большинство его проблем и побед. Стиву скорее нравится это в нем, но иногда — как сейчас — он бы предпочел, чтобы Тони просто заткнулся.

— Он солдат, Энтони, — в конце концов отвечает Стив. — И должен отвечать за свои просчеты наравне со всеми остальными.

— Ну да. Но всех остальных не замораживают через день и еще по праздникам для профилактики, — замечает Тони. 

— Ты пришел только за этим? — терпение Стива начинает иссякать.

И похоже, Тони это чувствует. 

— Нет, — он спрыгивает со стола и, сунув руки в карманы, хитро улыбается. — Ты помнишь, что у меня через неделю день рождения? 

— Конечно, помню, — Стив удивлен вопросу. Предположение, что он мог забыть о такой дате, просто нелепо.

— А ты помнишь, что обещал мне подарить? — не сдается Тони.

— Все, что попросишь? — предполагает Стив. 

— Ага, примерно так. — Тони возводит глаза к потолку. — Ну и, я придумал. 

— И что же? — Стиву становится интересно.

— Хочу посмотреть на тессеракт, — выдает Тони, и Стив от неожиданности решает, что ослышался.

Что возможно вряд ли.

— Откуда ты знаешь про тессеракт? — спрашивает он, и Тони ухмыляется, невинно пожимая плечом:

— Отец как-то проболтался. Типа, это оружие, равных которому в мире нет и не будет. Но, ты же понимаешь, мне интересны его свойства, а на боевые характеристики мне плевать.

Стив раздумывает. Тони задал ему задачу. Тессеракт, как и все остальные секретные разработки Гидры, находится на Острове, но без специального поручения туда не попадешь.

Впрочем...

— Хорошо, — соглашается он. — Будет тебе тессеракт. Но не сразу. 

— Ради такого я готов подождать. — Тони расцветает и даже не пытается скрывать восторг. 

Стив любит смотреть на него в моменты озарения или вот такой искренней радости, и если Тони для счастья не хватает тессеракта — Стив организует их встречу.

— Ладно, тогда я пошел. — Тони шутливо отдает ему честь и, бросив еще один говорящий взгляд на красующееся посреди кабинета багровое пятно, уходит. 

В последнее время Стив все чаще задумывается над тем, что в Тони слишком много лишнего. Такого, что по меркам мира, в котором они живут, и по мнению самого Стива, является очевидным недостатком. 

Помедлив, он снимает трубку, по внутренней связи вызывает Рамлоу и отменяет приказ.

— Кто вообще придумал этот хренов выпускной бал?! Мне заняться больше нечем, кроме как весь вечер отплясывать, как полному придурку, и делать вид, что все нормально, пока мне оттаптывают ноги!

Тони даже не собирается сдерживать злость. Он яростно роется в шкафу в поисках футболки поярче, в то время, как Стив, сидя за компьютером, невозмутимо просматривает свежевзломанные им базы данных.

— Ты не умеешь танцевать? 

Ну конечно, для Кэпа истинная причина его терзаний, как обычно, лежит на поверхности.

Закатив глаза, Тони плюхается в кресло и утыкается в телефон. Ему вовсе не хочется признаваться в том, что Стив прав, да и, в конце концов, разве он способен чем-то помочь?

— Все танцуют вальс на выпускном, Тони, — Стив отрывается от своих записей и с улыбкой смотрит на него.

Проклятье, он такой красивый, что поверить в его существование гораздо труднее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Я — не все, — отрывисто бросает Тони. — И я не собираюсь идти на поводу у идиотов, зацикленных на дурацких консервативных традициях.

— То есть, ты совсем не умеешь танцевать? — Стив, когда хочет, может быть той еще язвой. 

— Умею, — Тони не так-то просто признавать очевидное. — Но не вальс, — скрипнув зубами, добавляет он. — Знаешь, как-то возможности не было научиться, на студенческих вечеринках такое старье не танцуют.

Он и сам не может сказать толком, почему так завелся. Повод, в общем-то, пустяковый, но Тони никак не может заставить себя воспринимать ситуацию спокойно. Настолько не может, что пропустил все совместные репетиции курса с профессиональным хореографом, который, по меткому замечанию Роуди, даже слепоглухонемого инвалида научил бы прилично двигаться под музыку. 

С чувством ритма у Тони все отлично, а вот с остальными чувствами — не особо. И хотя по клубам и разным злачным местам он таскается регулярно, на медленных треках предпочитает зависать в баре.

Просто он привык к лучшему. Размениваться на мелочи, случайные связи и даже случайные танцы не хочется, хоть мозгами Тони понимает, что это самое лучшее вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет заполучить. Но юношеский максимализм у гениев, как правило, зашкаливает, а у Тони Старка он давно превысил все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы. 

— Ну что ж, — отложив в сторону лэптоп, Стив встает из-за стола и подходит к нему. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы на выпускном вечере ты топтался в одиночестве у стенки, уж извини.

Тони хочет сказать, что топтаться в одиночестве ему точно не грозит — вокруг всегда крутится неимоверное количество людей, и молодых девчонок, заинтересованных в его компании, среди них большинство. 

Но он понимает, что Стив имеет в виду совершенно другое. 

— Слушай, я не… — что именно «не», Тони договорить не успевает — Стив буквально выдергивает его из кресла за руку и ставит на ноги напротив себя. 

— Ты в курсе теории или мне объяснить? — похоже, его совершенно не интересуют возражения Тони. Впрочем, не удивительно — Капитан Гидра привык к тому, что люди _всегда_ делают то, что он говорит. 

— В курсе, — Тони понимает, что еще немного — и у него начнется паника. 

— Хорошо, — Стив делает еще шаг к нему и кладет руку на плечо. Только черти в преисподней знают, каких усилий стоит Тони не вздрогнуть от прикосновения. — Тогда я побуду за партнершу. Твоя первоочередная задача — направлять и постараться не наступать мне на ноги. 

— А если наступлю — ты меня четвертуешь? — Тони просто необходима разрядка в виде сарказма, но услышав ответ, он понимает, что лучше бы молчал.

— Выпорю, — невозмутимо отвечает Стив и, дьявол, даже не собирается отворачиваться, когда Тони предсказуемо вспыхивает. — Так что в твоих интересах этого не делать.

Тони разглядывает его со смешанным чувством, вообще-то, откровенно пялится, силясь понять, что это — шутка, намек или предложение, но нет, Стив не может намекать или предлагать такое, они ведь друг другу ближе кровной родни.

Или… 

Может — именно по этой самой причине?

— Для начала, — Стив властно притягивает его к себе, он спокоен и уверен, в отличие от Тони, которого ведет от одного только запаха его одеколона, — дай понять, что ты главный и знаешь, что делать.

Тони честно пытается соответствовать. Неуверенно устраивает руку чуть выше ремня брюк Стива, вцепляется в его ладонь своей, как утопающий в кусок дерева...

И ждет дальнейших указаний. Близость Стива вгоняет в ступор, противиться которому нет сил, лишает воли, и даже бешеный стук заходящегося в адреналине сердца не способен отрезвить.

— Хорошо, — Стив одобрительно кивает и чуть сильнее сжимает его ладонь. — Молодец. Смелее, Энтони, я не кусаюсь. Уверен, твоя девушка тоже.

Вести у Тони получается из рук вон плохо. Особенно после таких слов. Стив мерно и четко отсчитывает ему на ухо размер — раз, два, три, раз, два, три.., — а Тони тупо переставляет ноги и дышит ему в плечо, изо всех сил пытаясь слишком не прижиматься. 

— Ты напрягаешься, и это не идет на пользу танцу. Расслабься и не бойся. Вот так. 

Тони не успевает сообразить, в какой момент они меняются ролями, это происходит настолько быстро и естественно, что, кажется, так и было с самого начала. Именно так и должно быть — рука Стива на его талии, идеально рассчитанная дистанция и легкий, почти невесомый нажим, когда он начинает вести Тони сам. 

Это. Просто. Катастрофа. 

Ситуация усугубляется тем, что они танцуют в полной тишине, и все звуки слышны в разы острее: голос Стива, его дыхание, ровное и глубокое, и частые напряженные вдохи самого Тони, у которого ни одной приличной мысли и крыша едет от жара тела Стива, его силы и уверенности. 

В какой-то момент Тони понимает, что они двигаются быстрее. Гораздо быстрее, чем в начале, и это не может не наталкивать на параллели и ассоциации совершенно определенного толка, особенно учитывая то, какой у них в итоге выходит синхрон.

— Ну как? — Тони чувствует, что у него горят щеки, уши и все остальное, включая места, которые гореть не должны вообще. — У меня получается?

— Прекрасно, — одобряет Стив. — За исключением одного момента.

Тони спрашивает прежде, чем успевает почувствовать подвох:

— Какого?

Рука Стива на его талии смещается чуть ниже. Но не… недопустимо низко. 

— Ты должен смотреть мне в глаза, Тони.

Сглотнув, Тони поднимает взгляд на Стива — и понимает, что это провал. 

Их импровизированный вальс по ощущениям Тони — уже не вальс вовсе, а какое-то совершенно разнузданное, откровенное танго, которому просто необходимо логическое завершение в виде такого же разнузданного и откровенного секса.

— Можно сделать и так, — Стив мягко отталкивает его в сторону, держа за руку, и сразу же дергает на себя, закручивает так, что в конце концов Тони оказывается прижат к нему спиной — настолько плотно, что ощущает каждый напряженный мускул, каждую мышцу на теле Стива, и, проклятье, это просто сводит с ума.

— И вот так... — Стив, не дожидаясь, пока Тони сообразит, что от него требуется, обхватывает его ладонь своей, скрещивая ему руки, сковывает движения, заставляя чувствовать себя беспомощным, но отчего-то это не вызывает никакого внутреннего протеста. 

Стив мягко разворачивает его лицом к зеркалу, и при взгляде на них двоих, сцепленных, почти впаявшихся друг в друга, у Тони окончательно сбивается дыхание. Ему чертовски хорошо в почти_объятиях Стива, и, кажется, еще никогда он так не завидовал тем, кому удалось хотя бы единожды побывать в настоящих. 

— А теперь смотри, — Стив аккуратно надавливает ладонью ему на грудь, и у Тони стремительно учащается сердцебиение, но он все равно прижимается к Стиву теснее. Максимально тесно, насколько это возможно в одежде. — Если твоя цель — танец с продолжением, то нужно действовать иначе. И ты все еще не расслабился. 

— Я… пытаюсь, — голос Тони, хриплый от напряжения, по-любому выдает его с головой. Стив покровительственно улыбается, глядя на их отражение, и весь внешний мир остался, кажется, в другой вселенной, а здесь только они вдвоем, и Тони за неимением лучших вариантов проклинает себя за то, что его угораздило так вляпаться.

Телефонная трель раздается так внезапно, что Тони вздрагивает и первую секунду пытается сообразить, кому из них звонят. 

Стив отпускает его, оставляет на взводе, как спусковой крючок готового к выстрелу револьвера, и отходит к стулу, на который бросил куртку. Тони продолжает стоять, не шелохнувшись, смотрит в зеркало, но не видит себя, кажется, он вообще разучился видеть, он пуст и раздавлен — всем: этим чертовым танцем, ощущениями от деловитых, четко обозначающих дистанцию прикосновений, близостью Стива и собственным на нем помешательством, 

— Энтони? 

Тони слышит, как его окликают, вовсе не с первого раза, а когда оборачивается, обнаруживает, что Стив уже одет.

— Репетиция окончена, — объявляет Стив, и Тони готов биться об заклад, что слышит в его голосе откровенный сарказм. — Пойдем, меня вызывают на базу, а тебя ждут учеба и Хэппи.

Тони кивает и, двигаясь, словно во сне, сгребает в кучу куртку, влезает в кроссовки и вслед за Стивом выходит из дома. 

Плюхнувшись на заднее сиденье роллс-ройса, он закрывает глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Этого он себе не мог позволить весь предыдущий час.

— Все нормально, босс? — спрашивает Хэппи, и Тони отмахивается — сейчас ему точно не хочется ничего слышать и, тем более, говорить. 

— Поехали. — Он смотрит в окно на то, как Стив усаживается на мотоцикл, как наглухо застегивает куртку, надевает шлем и перчатки и машет на прощание рукой. Тони на автомате улыбается в ответ, и байк, подняв клубы пыли, срывается с места.

Тони со вздохом прикрывает глаза рукой. Он давно признал, что шансов устоять у него было немного, но сейчас очевидно — вообще не было. Ровным счетом никаких гребаных шансов. 

Ну нет. Вальс он точно больше ни с кем танцевать не собирается.

Дни рождения Старков всегда отмечаются с помпой. Стив не любитель шумных многолюдных компаний, поэтому предпочитает поздравлять именинников заранее. В крайнем случае, на следующий день, когда лучшим подарком становится вовремя подсунутая бутылка минералки — Старки, что старший, что младший, не особо следят за мерой, если есть хороший повод позволить себе этого не делать.

— Ты приедешь? — голос Тони в трубке звонок и пока самую малость пьян. — Отец опять на меня забил. 

— Он на тебя не забивал, — отвечает Стив по привычке

— Ага, конечно, — Тони усмехается, но в этой усмешке нет ничего веселого. — Так тебя ждать?

— Я постараюсь, — обещает Стив, хотя, в сущности, ему нечего делать на молодежной вечеринке, ведь он даже напиться не способен.

Но что-то гложет, не давая покоя, догадка или уверенность, что ему нужно, необходимо сегодня быть рядом с Тони. Ему чужды сентиментальные замашки, это просто смешно, но при мысли о том, как Тони, брошенный всеми, кто должен быть рядом с ним в такой день, напивается до беспамятства, Стив начинает звереть.

Тони доверяет ему. Верит. Ждет.

Стиву плевать на весь мир, но ожидания одного человека он не вправе не оправдать.

Грохот музыки из особняка Старков разносится по всему Манхэттену. Стив бросает машину у нижних ступеней парадной лестницы, перебрасывает ключи парковщику и входит в распахнутые настежь двери.

Шум, крики, однообразный бит бьют по ушам. Вокруг полно парней и девушек разной степени подпития, по углам жмутся целующиеся парочки, добрая сотня гостей отплясывает на танцполе в гостиной, а остальные шатаются с выпивкой в руках, заинтересованно поглядывая на Стива. Непросто не потеряться в этом гвалте, но он четко понимает, зачем пришел — в отличие от большинства находящихся здесь.

Стив цепко оглядывает толпу и в итоге направляется к высокой блондинке, в компании бутылки мартини коротающей вечер в баре.

— Где мистер Старк? — тоном, не предполагающим ответа «не знаю», спрашивает он.

— Был здесь, — блондинка, пьяно улыбаясь, пытается повиснуть на Стиве, но тот с раздражением отодвигает ее в сторону.

Телефон Тони вне зоны доступа. Стив набирает номер еще раз и, так и не дождавшись ответа, хватает за руку проходящего мимо администратора.

— Найди мне Джеймса Роудса, — приказывает он, с раздражением наблюдая, как тот практически врастает в землю и цепенеет от страха. Стива Роджерса, как и то, что бывает с теми, кто не исполняет его поручения, знает в лицо даже приходящий обслуживающий персонал Старков. — Живо!

— С-слушаюсь, сэр, — заикаясь, отвечает тот, но не двигается с места, даже когда Стив отпускает его.

— Мне повторить? — в голосе Стива явственно проскальзывают угроза.

— Никак нет, сэр! — голос администратора срывается на фальцет, и он бегом устремляется к лестнице.

Стив терпеливо ждет. Мысленно он дает парню десять минут, но тот на удивление справляется быстрее.

— Вы меня искали, сэр?

У Роудса отличная выправка, командный голос и уверенный, не подобострастный взгляд. Из него выйдет отличный командир.

— Где Тони? — не размениваясь на предисловия, спрашивает Стив.

— Уехал, — коротко отвечает тот. — Простите, но он просил никому не говорить, куда. У него… отвратное настроение.

— Вот именно поэтому, — Стив делает шаг к парню, глядя на него в упор, — мне необходимо знать, куда именно он уехал, причем немедленно. Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять, что может случиться с Тони, если он сядет за руль пьяным?

— Простите, сэр. — Роудс слегка бледнеет, что при его цвете кожи просто немыслимо, но продолжает стоять на своем. — Я… дал слово, я не могу.

— А теперь послушай меня, Джеймс. — Стив шагает еще ближе и сгребает его за грудки. Пожалуй, он одним движением пальцев мог бы переломать парню все ребра, но, безусловно, не собирается этого делать. Только припугнуть — будущему офицеру Гидры подобные уроки пойдут на пользу. — Если Тони попадет в беду, виноват в этом будешь в том числе и ты. И отвечать тебе придется наравне с остальными причастными. Это понятно?

— Да... сэр, — сдавленно сипит Роудс.

— Великолепно, — Стив стискивает кулак сильнее, давя ему на грудную клетку.  
Парень хрипит, но не отводит взгляд. 

Молодец. С характером. Такие экземпляры Стиву по душе. Как и всякая настоящая редкость.

— Итак, я повторяю свой вопрос. — Oн смотрит на Роудса, не мигая. — Куда. Уехал. Тони.

В молчании, не считая грохочущей над головами музыки, проходит около минуты. Роудс боится, но слово, данное другу, готов держать до конца. Он совершенно точно далеко пойдет. Тони умеет выбирать себе друзей.

Но в конце концов благоразумие и беспокойство за нерадивого товарища берут верх.

— Есть одно место, мы там часто зависаем. — Джеймс выдыхает, когда Стив отпускает его. — Заведение только для своих. Не думаю, что он уже свалил оттуда, так что вы успеете. Я… напишу адрес.

Он говорит неохотно, выталкивая из себя слова, но все же говорит.

— Хорошо, — кивает Стив и пристально наблюдает за Роудсом все то время, пока он ищет ручку и клочок бумаги, пишет адрес и поправляет сбившийся набок галстук-бабочку.

— Вот. — Протянув Стиву листок, Роудс тяжело смотрит на него.

— Что? — Стив прячет измочаленную записку в карман. — Говори, что хотел сказать, у меня нет времени ждать.

Роудс ему не доверяет, да и не должен, но для него, как и для всех, кто близок Тони, очевидно — Стив не желает ему зла, как очевидно то, что только Стив является для Тони единственным безусловным авторитетом. 

— У Тони проблемы… с общением. С людьми, — поправляется он. Стив просто молча слушает. — У него в последнее время… проклятье, — Роудс отводит взгляд, похоже, подбирая слова, — часто такие мысли проскальзывают… О том, что он никому не нужен. Ни отцу, ни… — Он с сомнением смотрит на Стива, но все-таки заканчивает: — Ни вам. А всем остальным и подавно. Это началось после смерти миссис Старк, я думал, пройдет, переживет, но сейчас понимаю, что нихрена он сам не справится. Он очень расстроился из-за того, что отец не поздравил его лично, ограничившись дежурным звонком. Но я не мог остановить его, вы же знаете. — Он безнадежно всплескивает руками. — Если Тони что-то вбил себе в голову, переубедить его сложно.

— Не могу не согласиться, — Стив отрывисто кивает. — Спасибо за информацию, Джеймс. 

Он стремительно выходит из здания, садится в машину и отправляется на поиски Тони. 

Он невероятно зол на себя. Но в конце концов, умение сочувствовать и сопереживать для людей его профессии является очень большим недостатком. Оно мешает трезво оценивать ситуации и людей, потому Стиву не свойственно вовсе. Именно поэтому он вовремя не заметил творящегося с Тони. Хотя, прокручивая в уме прошедшие с момента смерти Марии два года, Стив не может сказать, что что-то в поведении Тони кардинально изменилось.

Разве что, он стал более замкнутым и каким-то… угловатым, натянутым, словно постоянно ожидая удара исподтишка.

Стив не замечает, как со своих обычных шестидесяти миль в час переходит на девяносто.

Тони он видит сразу, едва зайдя в клуб. Он сидит за стойкой в одиночестве, если не считать бармена и почти пустой бутылки Jack Daniel's. Музыка и здесь грохочет так, словно первостепенная задача владельцев заведения — свести гостей с ума, но Стив давно научился не обращать внимания на подобные мелочи.

— Привет, — он подходит ближе, опирается на барную стойку рядом с Тони и пару секунд внимательно его изучает.

Похоже, его визит для Тони оказывается неожиданностью. Он на мгновение застывает, не донеся до губ стакан, но потом, махнув рукой, опрокидывает в себя его содержимое. 

— Какого… — он запинается, трет пальцами переносицу и зло ухмыляется. — Какого хрена те...бе н-надо?

Все немного хуже, чем предполагал Стив. 

— Как ты умудрился так напиться? — спокойно интересуется он, оценивающе разглядывая батарею пустых бутылок и побледневшего бармена.

— Мне-е-е мо-ожно, — подперев подбородок кулаком, Тони пьяно кривится. – У меня день пра…здник, зна-аешь ли.

— Да, я в курсе, — Стив решительно отодвигает стакан от него с плещущимся на дне виски.

— Э-э-эй! — Тони протестующе вскидывается, возмущенно машет рукой но, не рассчитав, валится со стула.

Почти валится. Стив вовремя подхватывает его подмышки и, крепко стиснув в руках, усаживает обратно.

— По-моему, тебе уже хватит, — он добавляет в голос металла, смотрит на Тони строго, почти жестко, и под этим взглядом вся бравада моментально слетает с него, словно ее и не было.

Тони можно вообще ничего не говорить — все эмоции написаны на его лице, и сейчас в их числе нет ни одной враждебной.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — Стив тянет его к себе с намерением вывести отсюда, но Тони неожиданно с силой упирается. Стив чувствует, как напряжены его мышцы под тонкой футболкой, и это неожиданно заводит гораздо сильнее, чем должно.

— Не хочу домой, — заявляет Тони. — Там зверинец, ни одной нормальной рожи, издеваешься?

— Тогда сейчас мы едем ко мне, а утром я отвезу тебя домой, — твердо говорит Стив и, бросив на стойку несколько крупных купюр, тащит его за собой к выходу.

На этот раз Тони не сопротивляется.

По дороге Стив звонит Говарду, но тот вне зоны доступа, что, в принципе, ожидаемо.

— Не парься. — Тони полулежит, удобно устроившись на пассажирском сиденье, и смотрит в потолок. — Я же говорю, ему плевать.

— Ты неправ, Тони. — Стив неожиданно злится сам на себя, потому что, в самом деле, сколько можно отрицать очевидное?

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — в голосе Тони мешаются насмешка и горечь.

Стив молча смотрит на дорогу и хочет поцеловать его.

Сверкающие неоновыми огнями небоскребы, автомобили, улицы, парки остаются позади, Тони, кажется, спит, и Стив сбрасывает скорость, стараясь вести максимально аккуратно, но все равно до дома они добираются быстро. Стив паркуется и, помедлив, вытаскивает Тони из автомобиля на руках. 

Лифт почему-то не работает. Стив поднимается по лестнице гораздо дольше обычного, стараясь не разбудить Тони, и лишь у самых дверей замечает, что тот уже не спит.

— Привет, — Тони улыбается спросонья, и Стив, дождавшись, когда он окончательно проснется, отпускает его. 

Тони неуверенно встает на ноги, но, пошатнувшись, хватается за стену. Стив не желает разбираться, сделано ли это намеренно, или ему действительно так плохо, и вновь сгребает Тони в охапку.

Они вваливаются в квартиру, Тони почти виснет на нем, и Стив позволяет себе эту маленькую слабость — обнимает его, прижимает к себе вовсе не по-отечески и гораздо крепче, чем необходимо для того, чтобы помочь остаться на ногах.

Тони реагирует мгновенно. Стив подозревает, что сперва реагирует его тело, которому просто необходимо немного ласки и тепла, отзывается на автомате, а лишь потом начинает соображать голова, и вот уже Тони жарко дышит ему в шею, обнимая за плечи.

Стив тянется к выключателю, но Тони перехватывает его запястье. Похоже, алкоголь сорвал парню ограничители, и Стив вопросительно вскидывает бровь, глядя ему в глаза.

Сглотнув, Тони облизывает губы, но взгляда не отводит, и Стиву предельно ясно: он уверен в том, что делает. Уверен, решился, ему это _нужно_ , и он не собирается давать заднюю. Стив чувствует это в жестких движениях его пальцев, в напряженной позе, в том, как Тони вцепился в него, явно не желая отпускать.

Стив полностью одобряет такое рвение. И собирается дать Тони возможность довести начатое до конца. Самому.

Сейчас.

— Что случилось? — ровно интересуется он, даже не пытаясь высвободить руку.

— Не… надо, — хрипло и тихо просит Тони. — Не включай свет.

— Почему? — Стив рассматривает его лицо, отмечая для себя все эмоции, которые Тони даже не думает, да пока и не научился скрывать, замечает капельку крови на его нижней губе, очевидно, прокушенной, пока Стив сжимал его в объятьях, а Тони пытался подобрать слова.

И больше не хочет выяснять, что стряслось и почему Тони сбежал ото всех в разгар вечеринки. Стив хочет слизать эту капельку, зацеловать его губы, но не останавливаться на этом. Он хочет выпить Тони досуха, выжать из него все соки, лишить сил и способности думать — всё для того, чтобы Тони было так хорошо, как никогда прежде не было, и останавливают его сейчас вовсе не сомнения. Не после того, как Тони сам подается вперед, обнимая вновь, и дышит практически в самые губы.

Стив не собирается давить. С кем угодно — без колебаний, но не с Тони. Он должен сделать этот шаг сам.

— Энтони, ты пьян. — Стив обнимает его крепче, проводит ладонью по спине снизу вверх, взъерошивает волосы на затылке, они заметно отросли, и Стив предвкушает, как будет тянуть за них, трахая Тони сзади. От нарисовавшейся перед глазами картинки в паху тянет нетерпеливо и сладко, Стив сжимает его волосы в кулаке сильнее — почти так же сильно, как будет сжимать чуть позже, заставляя Тони запрокидывать голову и безостановочно стонать, принимая его в себя и едва удерживаясь на разъезжающихся в стороны коленях, ведь Тони старательный мальчик и раздвинет ноги именно так, как нужно, он, безусловно, знает, что Стив не даст ему упасть.

— Не так сильно, как кажется, — Тони вскидывает на него неожиданно осмысленный взгляд. — Я прекрасно осознаю, что делаю. И чего хочу.

— Чего же ты хочешь? — Стив прекрасно знает ответ, но знать и слышать — такие же разные вещи, как самоудовлетворение и секс.

— Я… — все-таки смутившись, Тони опускает взгляд, и Стив даже в темноте, нарушаемой только падающим в окна светом фонарей, видит, как горят его щеки.

Теперь можно и подтолкнуть — Тони уже переступил черту, остался последний шаг. Стив тыльной стороной ладони скользит по его щеке, берет за подбородок, заставляя вновь посмотреть на себя.

— Ты? — он легко, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами по его губам . — Договаривай.

— Я хочу… — сглотнув, Тони прикрывает глаза, — чтобы ты…

— Чтобы я — что? — это Стив выдыхает ему в самое ухо, чуть касаясь его губами.

— Хочу… — Тони вздрагивает от прикосновения и мертвой хваткой впивается в его плечи.

— Ну? — Стив зарывается в его волосы, прихватывая губами кожу на шее.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — на одном дыхании горячим нетерпеливым шепотом выпаливает Тони, и Стив с улыбкой щекочет языком бешено бьющийся под кожей пульс. — Хочу тебя, Стив!

Он не отвечает — тело гораздо лучше слов покажет, что сейчас они с Тони хотят одного и того же.

Вопреки ожиданиям, целуется Тони просто отлично. У него мягкие и чувственные, еще по-мальчишески пухлые губы, которыми он осторожно, но уверенно обхватывает верхнюю губу Стива, скользит языком по языку, старательно и дразняще, излишне аккуратно, словно не решаясь на более активные действия. Стив позволяет себе проявить чуть больше силы: давит Тони на затылок, углубляя поцелуй, и, резко развернувшись, впечатывает его в стену.

Тони со стоном выдыхает в его рот, притирается вплотную, горячий, жадный, впервые дорвавшийся до ласк. Его стояк даже через несколько слоев одежды чувствуется отлично, Тони не обделен природой, и Стиву хочется поскорее сорвать мешающие тряпки, чтобы наконец дотронуться до всего под ними скрытого.

Он стаскивает с Тони футболку, отшвыривает ее в сторону, ведет ладонями по голому животу, бокам, груди, педантично считая судорожные вдохи. Тони прижимается спиной к стене, лунный свет бликует на его коже, а Стив не может оторвать взгляда от кое-чего неожиданного.

— Давно? — Тони облизывается, тяжело дыша, его грудь часто вздымается под пальцами Стива, цепляющими красующуюся в левом соске титановую «штангу». — Не помню у тебя такого.

— Позавчера… сделал, — Тони пытается усмехнуться, но сразу же со стоном закусывает губу, когда Стив, наклонившись, втягивает сосок в рот. — Ч-черт!

Стив перекатывает на языке прохладный металл с какой-то гравировкой, надо будет посмотреть после, что там написано, посасывает, кусает, лижет и, дождавшись нервного выдоха, переключается на второй сосок. Тони над ним хватает воздух прерывисто, шумно, теребит волосы, жмется ближе и даже не думает возражать, когда Стив расстегивает на нем джинсы и толкает их вниз вместе с бельем.

— Сейчас... подожди, — извернувшись, Тони окончательно избавляется от одежды и притирается к Стиву, безо всякого стеснения закидывая ногу ему на бедро.

Стив подхватывает его под ягодицы, поднимает над полом, позволяя обвить себя руками и ногами, глубоко, со вкусом целует в губы. У него стоит, до боли, до мутных пятен перед глазами, Тони пока понятия не имеет обо всем том, что Стив давно творит с ним в своей голове и собирается воплотить уже совсем скоро в своей постели.

— Стив! — запрокинув голову, Тони зарывается пальцами в его волосы, он тоже хочет, хочет искренне и сильно, он уже отпустил себя, пользуясь тем, что скрывать и сдерживаться больше не нужно.

— Да, малыш? — Стив целует Тони в шею, собирает капли пота, терпкого, горьковато-соленого, наскоро облизывает пальцы, трет ими между ягодиц, давит, нажимает, ввинчивается внутрь, там сухо и невероятно, до невозможности узко, и это вынуждает действовать излишне осторожно, но он не отступится, он намерен как следует потрудиться над этой тугой желанной задницей, разработать ее членом, пальцами, языком, чтобы не осталось даже намека на боль — только чистый, незамутненный кайф. 

Тони прошибает дрожью, единым острым приступом, с головы до ног, он сжимается, постанывает сладко, и Стив подозревает, что виной тому не только его руки. Тони потряхивает и ломает от всего сразу: от медленно трахающих его пальцев, от этого покровительственного «малыш», от уверенности, которой, Стив знает, от него буквально прет, от их одного на двоих желания и азарта — тоже одного на двоих.

— Если ты не прекратишь, я кончу тебе на костюм, — выдавливает Тони в перерывах между стонами, которые с каждым разом становятся все громче.

— Я этого не переживу, — Стив — не без сожаления — вытаскивает из него пальцы и, перехватив удобнее, несет в спальню. Тони виснет на нем, как клещ, цепляется за плечи, жаркий, напряженный, но Стив практически не чувствует его веса, он привык к гораздо более серьезным тяжестям. 

— Слушай… — Тони запинается, не договорив, и Стив всем телом чувствует его неловкость. — Мне надо...

— Что? — остановившись на пороге спальни, он аккуратно ставит Тони на ноги, но далеко от себя не отпускает — гладит по заднице и спине, коротко и часто целует в губы. В отличие от Тони, он по-прежнему одет. — Что-то не так?

— Мне в ванную нужно, — Тони хрипит, непонятно от чего больше — от волнения или возбуждения, и это можно понять.

— Помощь нужна? — Стив вовсе не планирует смутить его еще больше, но кажется, все-таки смущает — Тони закатывает глаза и, возмущенно взмахнув руками, язвит в ответ:

— Подержать или спинку потереть? Не смеши меня!

— Хорошо. Не буду.

Стив прижимает его к себе, крепко, собственнически целует, почти трахает языком его рот, и Тони ошеломленно стонет, целуя его в ответ. 

— Возвращайся скорее, — шепчет Стив и отпускает его, подтолкнув к двери в ванную, за которой Тони исчезает, едва успев включить свет. 

Время тянется непростительно долго. Стив расстилает кровать, сбрасывает куртку, расстегивает рубашку, прислушиваясь к шуму воды и неожиданно для себя заводится, представляя, как Тони стоит под душем, — наверняка ледяным, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь и освежиться — опираясь о стену и широко расставив ноги. Картинка встает перед глазами настолько ярко, что Стив пропускает момент, когда плеск воды стихает.

Тони выходит из ванной, завернувшись в полотенце, узкая полоска света из-за приоткрытой двери освещает его фигуру, поджарую, красивую, на виду ничего лишнего, только мышцы и гладкая влажная кожа.

— Ждешь меня? — он подходит, упирается ладонью ему в грудь и позволяет притянуть себя ближе. — Я тут позволил себе пошариться у тебя по тумбочкам и захватил все, что нужно, надеюсь, ты не против?

Тони перекладывает тюбик смазки и несколько презервативов в его ладонь, и Стив, не глядя, перебрасывает их на постель.

— Конечно, — он игнорирует подставленные для поцелуя припухшие губы, проводит языком по линии челюсти, шее, плечу, собирая холодные — насчет ледяного душа не ошибся — капли, запускает пальцы в мокрые волосы и сдергивает полотенце.

Это становится для Тони сигналом к действию. Он реагирует молниеносно: стаскивает со Стива рубашку, в процессе расстегивая ее до конца. Дергает за ремень, сталкивает вниз брюки, едва не рыча от нетерпения, это чувствуется, это льстит. Стив улыбается ему в шею, выпутывается из остатков одежды, оглаживает его бедра и, когда Тони начинает недвусмысленно тискать его за задницу, смыкает пальцы на его члене. 

— Ох, блядь, — Тони недолго стоит столбом, наслаждаясь медленными, почти ленивыми движениями Стива — разворачивается спиной и приникает к нему, вжимается ягодицами в пах, и Стиву стоит немалых усилий сдержаться и не нагнуть его здесь и сейчас, в дверях, не дойдя до кровати какую-то жалкую пару метров, вставить без смазки и растяжки.

Проучить. Конечно. Чтобы не смел больше так провоцировать — или продолжал нарываться, Стив пока не знает, что Тони нравится больше, но обязательно выяснит в ближайшее время.

— Сти-ив, — тянет Тони уже совершенно другим тоном, все еще хриплым, но уже более томным, низким, он дышит все чаще, в такт движениям руки Стива, толкается бедрами, хватает за предплечья, в нем не осталось ни капли стеснения, это совершенно очевидно — он намерен завершить начатое и сделать все именно так, как захочется им обоим, забыв о неловкости и стыде.

— Ты сейчас кончишь, — ласково предупреждает Стив, чувствуя, как член в его руке напрягается, дрочит все быстрее, кусает за мочку горящего уха. — Давай, малыш, еще чуть-чуть... 

— Бля-а-адь, — Тони стонет в голос, откидывает голову ему на плечо и даже приподнимается на носках — все только для того, чтобы поскорее дотянуться до губ, — и кончает в тот момент, когда Стив целует его. Тони обхватывает ладонью его затылок, даже не думая поворачиваться — так и стоит, натянутый, как струна, все то время, пока они целуются, жадно и горячо, 

— Умница. — Стив подносит залитые спермой пальцы к его рту. — А теперь оближи. 

Тони послушно вылизывает его ладонь, каждый палец, щекочет подушечки языком, закрыв от удовольствия глаза. Стив поддерживает его, крепко обхватив за пояс, он предполагает, как Тони сейчас, должно быть, ведет и как ему хочется передышки, но, безусловно, на этом останавливаться не собирается. От возбуждения перед глазами пляшут красные пятна, в паху тянет, болезненно и сладко, и прекратить даже на время сейчас было бы неразумно.

— Пойдем в постель, — он настойчиво подталкивает Тони в нужном направлении, целует на ходу, наслаждаясь его вкусом на своих губах. Тони покорно переставляет ноги, Стив роняет его на кровать спиной вперед, накрывает сверху собой, стараясь слишком не давить, и вновь приникает к губам, не давая Тони даже вдохнуть как следует. 

— Чего тебе хочется? — интересуется он в перерывах между поцелуями. Ему хочется заставить Тони говорить, выложить как на духу все, что он там себе нафантазировал, Стив уверен — фантазировал, мечтал и точно не единожды. — Расскажешь?

— Издеваешься? — Тони дышит прерывисто, рвано, подставляется, когда Стив переключается с губ на шею, вскидывает бедра, трется членом о член. — Все хочу… Тебя хочу!

— Это не ответ, — Стив приподнимается над ним на локтях и пару мгновений просто смотрит, любуясь: он не мог даже представить, насколько Тони в такие моменты красив. — Подробности, Энтони.

— Предложи варианты? — Тони сцепляет пальцы на его затылке в замок, но не спешит притягивать ближе, просто смотрит, ошалело сверкая темными глазами. 

— Я могу тебя вылизать, — предлагает Стив самое первое, что приходит в голову. Все верно — на самом деле он хочет сделать это больше всего. — Отсосать, трахнуть в рот и в задницу, а потом вылизать еще раз. Как тебе такой план?

Он намеренно предельно откровенен. Он действительно хочет сделать с Тони все это, как и многое другое из обширного списка сексуальных утех, которые ему довелось когда-то испытать на себе, но вовсе не уверен, что Тони хватит сегодня на все перечисленное. Спешить им некуда, а пробовать такие вещи впервые следует вдумчиво и не торопясь. 

Тони сглатывает, слушает, но не отводит взгляд, и то, как у него стоит, лучше слов доказывает, насколько он одобряет этот план.

— Отлично. Я за, — он тянется к Стиву, целует снова, трется бедрами, постанывая и часто дыша. — Только, знаешь… 

— Что опять? — Стив, недовольный паузой, отрывается от него и максимально строго, насколько это в принципе возможно, будучи с объектом строгости в одной постели, смотрит на него.

— Я… — Тони выдыхает, потирается губами о его губы, прижимается лбом ко лбу, — Я тебе нравлюсь?

Вопрос несколько сбивает с толку, но, возможно, это для Стива все предельно ясно, а Тони может дуть иначе.

— Что за вопросы, малыш? — он перехватывает ладонь Тони, кладет на свой каменно твердый член и морщится от острого спазма в паху. Его терпение тоже не безгранично. — Разве ты не чувствуешь?

— То, что я тебя возбуждаю, и так понятно, — Тони усмехается, но охает и прикусывает губу, когда Стив обхватывает оба их члена и крепко стискивает, поглаживая головки. — Черт…

— Ты очень красивый, Тони, — серьезно отвечает Стив, очерчивая пальцами его скулы с лежащими на них тенями от ресниц, губы, припухшие от поцелуев, нос, подбородок.. — Конечно, ты мне нравишься.

Даже в темноте заметно, как вспыхивают его щеки.

— Я, ну, ты знаешь... не слишком-то силен в практике, — Тони все еще пытается скрыть неуверенность за ухмылкой и бравадой. — Но зато всю матчасть могу тебе хоть сейчас рассказать.

— Теория меня не интересует, — Стив отражает его усмешку, садится на кровати и затягивает его к себе на колени, прижимая крепче. 

Тони обнимает его, скользит ладонями по плечам, целует в шею, Стив шарит по постели в поисках тюбика со смазкой, находит, отвинчивает крышку и льет себе на пальцы. Безусловно, даже со смазкой в первый раз будет больно, Стив никогда не жаловался на размер, а в Тони невероятно, до невозможности тесно, но он сам хотел, они оба хотели, да и, по мнению Стива, без боли настоящее удовольствие ощутить невозможно. 

— Слушай, я… — Тони охает и утыкается в его плечо, когда Стив, скользнув рукой вниз по его спине, начинает осторожно тереть сжатый вход. — Я… _блядь, да,_ … не знаю... что должен делать.

— Тони. — Стив целует его быстро и жестко, выдавливает на пальцы еще смазки, проталкивает один внутрь, и Тони стонет в поцелуй, прогибаясь в пояснице. — Да, вот так, молодец, прогнись чуть сильнее… Расслабься, малыш. Просто наслаждайся. И доверься мне.

— С последним пунктом проблем точно не будет, — неразборчиво бормочет Тони и жадно вгрызается в его губы, требуя больше, глубже и прямо сейчас.

Стив трахает его пальцами, растягивает, выворачивает запястье, надавливая то сильнее, то нежнее, дрочит в такт, и Тони беспрерывно стонет, подаваясь навстречу его руке, насаживается уже сам, ритмично сжимает мышцы, жарко дышит в самые губы. Запах его кожи, мокрых волос, парфюма и алкоголя сливается, кружа Стиву голову, но гораздо сильнее возбуждает тот факт, что до него Тони _так_ никто не касался. Стив остро, так же остро, как собственный кайф, чувствует его: желание, жажду, доверие, безграничное, слепое, Тони отдается ему во всех смыслах, отказывается от любого контроля, не оставляя ничего для себя, и ведет от этого не менее сильно, чем от самого секса.

Тони доверяет ему себя, и Стив не имеет права даже на малейший промах, это же Тони, его Тони, Стив привык считать его своим — вот только кем? Сейчас — точно гораздо больше, чем просто тем, с кем единожды делит постель, Стив не собирается ограничиваться одним разом или даже десятком. Он намерен распробовать Тони, сделать с ним все, что тот позволит сделать с собой и убедить попробовать то, что сперва покажется ему неприемлемым.

Впрочем, последних пунктов вряд ли будет много. В любой спорной ситуации Тони даже в голову не приходит возражать, если Стив утверждает, что «это тебе точно понравится». Вряд ли в постели у них будет по-другому.

— А-ах, блядь, да что ж ты творишь-то! — Тони изгибается, вжимаясь в него, сдавливает пальцами плечи, располосовывая кожу, плевать, заживет, его член в ладони Стива пульсирует, пальцы и живот вновь заливает вязким и белым, и Стив только сейчас замечает, что, перестарался и, распалившись, пропихнул в него ладонь до середины. 

Тони, похоже, все-таки больно. Он сдавленно стонет и морщится, обмякая на Стиве, но обнимает по-прежнему крепко, только едва заметно вздрагивает, еще не окончательно опомнившись после оргазма.

— Извини, я увлекся, — Стив тянет его за волосы, перехватывает губы, искусанные, сухие, это необходимо срочно исправить, и Стив исправляет, вылизывает рот Тони, увлеченно и неторопливо, глушит поцелуями судорожные загнанные вздохи. — Как ты?

— Все нормально, — Тони ошеломленно улыбается, тянется к нему, постепенно приходя в себя. — Было охуенно, честно.

Стив вытирает измазанную в сперме руку о простынь, вытаскивает из Тони пальцы, кружит вокруг растянутого входа, растирая остатки смазки, и _предвкушает_.

— Будет еще лучше, обещаю. — Он давит Тони на грудь и, когда тот ложится спиной на кровать, наваливается сверху, жадно выдыхая на ухо: — Хочу тебя, Тони. Хочу _в тебя_.

— Блин, — Тони раздвигает ноги шире, позволяя Стиву устроиться между ними, подставляет шею губам, целует все, до чего дотягивается, неуверенно пробегается пальцами по спине. — Я тоже хочу, Стив, очень, но я не суперсолдат, дай мне немного времени...

— Я подожду. — Стив усмехается ему в ключицу, щекочет языком сосок с пирсингом, отмечая, что от этого Тони чуть ли не подкидывает под ним, спускается ниже, слизывает с живота белесые терпко пахнущие капли, и это, должно быть, смотрится не очень-то прилично, но что-то подсказывает Стиву, что сейчас нужно именно так — без прикрас и танцев вокруг да около, только чистый секс, настоящее, искреннее удовольствие.

Дыхание Тони тяжелеет, член дергается, твердея, когда Стив, обхватив головку губами, поднимает на него оценивающий взгляд. В глазах Тони на этот раз нет ни единой хоть сколько-нибудь связной мысли, только откровенное вожделение, и это поразительно. Раньше такого Стиву наблюдать не приходилось, Тони всегда — всегда — занят чем-то, обычному человеку недоступным, и тем сильнее Стиву хочется довести его до исступления. Пощекотав языком щелку, он переключается на внутреннюю сторону бедер, оставляя влажные дорожки поцелуев от промежности к коленям.

— Твою ж м-мать... — Тони стонет, выгибается, стискивает в кулаке измочаленную простынь. Выпрямившись, Стив вслепую шарит по постели в поисках упаковки с презервативом, находит, разрывает фольгу и раскатывает его по члену — потом возиться с этим вряд ли будет время. Во время вынужденной паузы Тони наблюдает за ним, пожирая глазами, и Стив, удерживая его взгляд, выдавливает на ладонь остатки смазки, закидывает его ногу себе на плечо и вставляет сразу три пальца. В разработанную уже дырку они проходят легко, Стив, не церемонясь, толкается глубже, до самых костяшек, грубовато массирует простату, и Тони практически встает на лопатки, стонет в голос, сладко и одобрительно.

— Нравится? — хрипло спрашивает Стив, наблюдая за ним. У него самого стоит до одурения, он хочет вставить Тони прямо сейчас, вдолбить его в кровать, насадить на свой член, растрахать эту прекрасную узкую задницу, заставить его орать под собой, теряя голову и задыхаясь от кайфа.

— Да-а! — Тони мертвой хваткой вцепляется в изголовье кровати, стискивается вокруг пальцев Стива, вскидывает на него почти безумный взгляд — как оказалось, для того, чтобы довести его до точки кипения, нужно совсем не много, и Стиву нравится то, с какой отзывчивостью тело Тони реагирует на то, что с ним делают. — Трахни меня, Стив, черт бы тебя побрал!

— Ты уверен? — Стив целует его бедро, поглаживает, мнет, он издевается, совершенно точно издевается, и знает, что Тони это понимает, чувствует по тому, с какой прытью тот скрещивает лодыжки за его спиной, как втирается пахом в пах, как притягивает к себе, жестко сжимая ладонью затылок.

— Да, блядь, я уверен, мать твою! — рычит Тони, стискивая в кулаке его волосы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня отымел, я этого хотел с тех пор, когда впервые подумал о сексе! Ты был моей первой и единственной долбаной эротической фантазией, я всегда хотел, чтобы это был ты, и никого другого мне не надо было!

Тони дергает его к себе, целует быстро, коротко, стискивает ногами, его лицо очень близко, глаза, губы, и откровения, которые сыплются из него, как из рога изобилия, бьют Стива по живому.

— Да у меня мозги отказывали каждый раз, когда я начинал думать о том, что ты со мной можешь сделать, окажись мы когда-нибудь в одной постели, — Тони вскрикивает, когда Стив, распаленный этой тирадой, до крови прокусывает его плечо, но заткнуться, видимо, выше его сил. — С-с-сука, да я даже надеяться боялся на это, Стив!

— Серьезно? — Стив нависает над ним, опираясь на ладони, он уже не сомневается, что Тони одобрит каждый его шаг, и похоже, ему только что выдали карт-бланш на все и немного сверх всего. — Почему?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — Тони неверяще смотрит на него. — Это же ты! Стив Роджерс, Капитан, блядь, Гидра, круче не бывает, да ты любого можешь заполучить в свою постель, нахрена тебе такой молокосос, как я, который, к тому же, не умеет ничего-о-о-о, ох, блядь!..

На последних словах голос Тони срывается на вопль, сладкий и отчаянный — потому что Стив наконец вставляет ему, пусть и только наполовину, но он наконец-то в Тони, в нем до одури тесно, горячо и потрясающе хорошо, и у Стива срывает последние ограничители от того, какой же он узкий и жадный до ласк, его отзывчивый, прекрасный мальчик. 

— Выброси эту хрень из своей головы немедленно! — Стив действительно почти в ярости. Полноценно злиться ему мешает только Тони — жаркий, распаренный, он здесь, с ним, сжимается туго, так, как надо, откликается на ласки, хочет и просит, и у него все это в первый раз.

— Как… скажете… Капитан, — задыхаясь, выдает Тони, заставляя Стива на мгновение утратить контроль над ситуацией: он даже подумать не мог, что произнесенное Тони это «Капитан» станет таким развратным и непристойным. 

— Дыши, малыш, — приказывает Стив, целуя его в губы, успокаивающе гладит по животу, у Тони стоит, несмотря на очевидно болезненное проникновение, и Стив не может это не оценить. — Тебе нужно расслабиться, давай.

Тони коротко кивает в ответ, старается вдыхать глубже, он настолько сосредоточен, что не успевает отвечать на поцелуи, но все же действительно постепенно расслабляется, и в нем уже не так до невозможности тесно, как было в начале. 

— Вот так, молодец, — Стив чуть подается назад, но Тони останавливает его, сцепляет ноги так, что сдвинуться еще не получится, выдыхает на ухо:

— Я… Стив, давай, не могу больше терпеть, пожалуйста, хочу тебя!

Стив не способен ждать и сам. Он входит в Тони до конца, втискивается, преодолевая сопротивление неразработанных мышц, слушает его стоны и проваливается в ощущения. Он никогда не позволяет себе до конца расслабиться в постели, ему нужно контролировать все, и в первую очередь — собственную силу, рассчитывать каждое прикосновение, чтобы удовольствие не превратилось в боль. Он трахает Тони неторопливо, с оттяжкой, почти аккуратно, не выдавая истинной степени своего возбуждения, но его сдержанность с лихвой компенсируется — экспрессивностью Тони, его эмоциональностью и самоотдачей, умением получать удовольствие и полностью отдаваться процессу.

У них с Говардом это общее.

Но Говард даже не представляет, насколько близко его сын подошел к идеалу.

Стив приподнимается, опираясь ладонями о кровать, и делает первый по-настоящему глубокий толчок, от которого распластанного под ним Тони выгибает дугой. Тони горячий, тесный, в нем потрясающе хорошо, настолько, что Стив просто не может от него оторваться, он часто, поверхностно дышит, подставляется под ласки и кайфует так откровенно, что Стиву, наблюдающему за ним с жадностью, удивительной самому, стоит определенного труда держать себя в узде и не кончить первым.

И все равно надолго его не хватает. 

— Ссу-у-ка! — Тони сильнее сжимает его ногами, вцепившись в измочаленные простыни, Стив чувствует, как по его телу прокатывается озноб, сразу же сменяющийся жаром, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать покрытое темнеющими пятнами засосов и капельками пота плечо. — Стив… блядь… я сейчас кончу!

— Давай, — Стив прикусывает кожу на ключице, зализывает место укуса и смыкает пальцы на его члене. — Давай, Тони, малыш, мальчик мой, кончи для меня, хочу на тебя посмотреть, ну же, давай!

— Боже, Стив, я тебя блядь, ненавижу, _ещесильнеепожалуйства_! — Тони успевает выпалить это перед тем, как его швыряет в оргазм, долгий, прочувствованный, бурный, Стив глухо стонет ему в шею, с силой загоняет раз, второй, третий и кончает следом, впившись зубами в его и без того искусанное зацелованное плечо. 

Тони, ошалевший от первого в своей жизни настоящего оргазма, тяжело откидывается на подушки, пытается отдышаться, он удивительно расслаблен, податлив и разнежен, но даже не думает выпускать Стива из объятий или сбегать из постели в душ. 

— Это был самый потрясающий подарок на день рождения, который ты мог мне сделать! — немного придя в себя, наконец заявляет он, и Стив ухмыляется, поглаживая его по бокам, целует губы, красные, опухшие, они наверняка саднят, но Тони отвечает охотно, не пытаясь отстраниться, наоборот, прижимается сильнее, льнёт всем телом, требуя больше ласки.

— Поздравляю, — отзывается Стив не без язвительности, как только появляется возможность говорить. — Только, пожалуй, это не тот подарок, о котором стоит рассказывать папе. По крайней мере, пока.

Тони хохочет, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, звонко, заливисто, от души, и Стив улыбается мыслям о том, насколько он настоящий. Насколько настоящее то, что произошло между ними сегодня. 

Тони запрокидывает голову, демонстрируя шальную белозубую улыбку, ведет ладонями по груди Стива.

— Черт, ты… такой… не знаю, как объяснить... — похоже, день, когда Тони Старк не нашел нужных слов, пора обводить в календаре красным. 

— Какой? — Стив собирает языком капельки пота с его виска и заинтересованно смотрит в глаза.

— Не знаю, — Тони запрокидывает голову, подставляясь его губам, и Стив внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет останавливаться. — Блядь, это глупо.

— Говори уже, — Стив отрывается от него, смотрит в глаза, мутные, пьяные, но весь алкоголь выветрился из них давным-давно.

— Ну, ты… Блин, — Тони закатывает глаза, неопределенно машет в воздухе. — Я видел тебя на плацу, и на тренировках, и на… допросах, и там ты... совершенно другой.

— Ты думал, что и в постели я такой же? — Стив позволяет себе легкую усмешку. — И занимаюсь сексом, не снимая сапог?

Тони явно не нравится эта усмешка, он обиженно поджимает губы — красные, припухшие губы — и Стив, удивляясь сам себе, битых десять минут поцелуями стирает с его лица это обиженное выражение, пока Тони окончательно не расслабляется.

Он засыпает почти мгновенно, уткнувшись носом в плечо Стива и обняв поперек груди. Стив, лежа на спине, задумчиво ерошит его волосы, поглаживает спину кончиками пальцев, совсем невесомо, чтобы не разбудить, Тони спит чутко даже с похмелья, прислушивается к вдохам и выдохам — совсем другим, чем за полчаса до этого, ровным и глубоким, и пытается понять свои ощущения.

Их много, и почти все удается разложить по полочкам, но кое-что не укладывается в привычную схему.

Он вовсе не насытился. Ему хочется еще.

Каждое его утро всегда начинается одинаково: пробежка, душ, завтрак, планирование дня и работа, работа, работа. Жесткий распорядок имеет свои плюсы, но сегодня — впервые за много лет — Стив изменил своим старым привычкам.

Тони крепко спит. Он разметался поперек кровати, по-хозяйски сложив на Стива ноги и устроив тяжелую голову с растрепанными, спутанными волосами на его предплечье. Стив аккуратно вытаскивает из-под него затекшую руку, на что Тони только разочарованно вздыхает во сне. Размяв запястье, Стив аккуратно разворачивает его за плечо к себе лицом и целует в губы.

Тони реагирует незамедлительно, как по команде: обхватывает за шею, придвигается ближе, отвечает на поцелуй сонно, но охотно, он разнеженный, покладистый, вовсе не ершистый, как обычно, и Стиву интересно, всегда ли он будет таким с ним, или когда-нибудь все-таки осмелится хоть что-то сделать наперекор. 

— Доброе утро, — говорит он, когда, наконец, получается расцепиться.

— Не-е уверен, что доброе, — тянет Тони, не открывая глаз, закидывает руку за голову и отворачивается, всем видом демонстрируя нежелание двигаться. — Я не знаю, что у меня болит больше: голова, задница или все вместе.

— Издержки, Энтони, — чмокнув его в шею, Стив встает с кровати и критически осматривает возмутительный бардак, который они вчера устроили в комнате. — У тебя двадцать минут на подъем и душ. Сам знаешь, еду в этом доме подают по часам.

— Мог бы хоть раз сделать исключение. — Тони тянется, хрустя суставами, смотрит призывно из-под полуопущенных ресниц. и пару предательских секунд Стив всерьез обдумывает вариант вновь присоединиться к нему, забив на завтрак.

Но в конце концов дисциплинированность побеждает. 

— Никаких исключений, Тони, — строго отвечает он, и, натянув домашние джинсы прямо на голое тело, идет на кухню.

К завтраку Стив подходит основательно — Тони необходимо восстановить силы. Его кухня стараниями Говарда оборудована по последнему слову техники, хотя сам Стив вполне способен обходиться минимумом. Однако сейчас он признает, что все это экономит массу времени, которое можно потратить на гораздо более приятные вещи. 

Закончив с завтраком, Стив возвращается в спальню, чтобы разбудить Тони, но обнаруживает, что тот уже проснулся сам и даже принял душ. 

Тони сидит на кровати и смотрит новости — естественно, не озаботившись надеть хоть что-то. Мокрые волосы взъерошены, он пьет минералку из запотевшей бутылки, внимательно следя за происходящим на экране, но сразу же оборачивается к Стиву, стоит ему войти в комнату.

— Привет, — Тони улыбается широко и уверенно, но Стив знает его насквозь и прекрасно чувствует его смущение. 

Это неудивительно. После долгого времени ожидания получить, наконец, то, чего хочешь — к этому еще надо привыкнуть. 

— Привет, — Стив кивает. 

Он раздумывает всего секунду, но все же подходит к кровати и ложится рядом с Тони, опираясь на локоть.

Омлет, бекон и кофе вполне могут подождать.

Тем более, что выглядит Тони просто отлично: плечи и грудь усыпаны темными следами, больше похожими на кровоподтеки, а не на засосы, на бедрах красуются синяки, губы раскраснелись и опухли, глаза блестят как будто под кайфом. 

Перехватив взгляд Стива, он криво усмехается:

— Неплохо ты меня отделал вчера. Хорошо, хоть отца нет в городе, понятия не имею, что бы я ему сказал, — он картинно взмахивает рукой, возводит глаза к потолку и с невинным видом продолжает: — «Привет, пап, день рождения прошел просто отлично. Переночевал у Стива, вернулся с засосами и синяками на всех причинных местах и с разорванной задницей».

— Не преувеличивай, — Стив гладит его бедро, наблюдая, как кожа под его ладонями покрывается мурашками. — Я был максимально аккуратен.

— Ага, то-то у меня все болит, как будто ты меня бульдозером переехал, а не трахнул, — Тони цепко следит за движениями его руки и шумно выдыхает, когда Стив наклоняется и повторяет путь своей ладони губами и языком. — Стив…

— Что? — придвинувшись ближе, Стив скользит языком по члену, чувствуя, как он твердеет во рту. — Ты против?

— А похоже? — Тони неуверенно кладет ладонь ему на затылок, чуть сжимая волосы, и шире раздвигает ноги.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив и берет его член в рот. 

— О, черт! — Тони вцепляется в его плечо — Стив чувствует, как дрожат его пальцы, — а потом и вовсе откидывается на кровать, предоставляя полную свободу действий.

Верное решение. 

Стив отсасывает Тони, он, безусловно, хорош в этом, и уже спустя пару минут Тони стонет в голос, вскидывая бедра навстречу его губам. Стив пропускает член в горло, сглатывает несколько раз подряд, труда это не составляет, у него большой опыт разного рода отношений, и ему совершенно точно найдется, чему научить Тони. Собственный член упирается в ширинку, и Стив расстегивает молнию, высвобождая его, в висках стучит кровь, а Тони даже не думает затыкаться, совсем наоборот, и если бы Стив не привык держать себя в узде, то Тони уже давно бы орал в два раза громче, насаженный на него до упора с задранными на плечи ногами. 

Но Стив любит растягивать удовольствие, доводить прелюдией себя и партнера до озверения, и потому он продолжает издеваться, пока Тони хоть немного не выдохнется и не умерит пыл.

— М-м-м, да, а-ах, блядь, еще, Стив! — в выражениях и просьбах Тони не стесняется, и это хорошо — время, которое теоретически могло уйти на его раскрепощение, они теперь потратят на более интересные вещи. 

— Подожди секунду, — Стив проходится языком по стволу, облизывает головку и отстраняется. 

— Эй, мы так не договаривались! — Тони протестующе вскидывается.

— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя насухую? — Стив криво ухмыляется и, встав с кровати, идет в ванную. Похоже, запас необходимых в хозяйстве вещей скоро придется пополнять. 

Он сгребает с полки первый попавшийся тюбик с лубрикантом, в раздумьях смотрит на пачку презервативов, но в конце концов захлопывает дверцу и возвращается.

— Я уж думал, ты в Ваканду за смазкой мотался, — Тони саркастически улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как он стаскивает с себя штаны и отбрасывает их в сторону. 

Удерживая его взгляд, Стив пару раз проходится ладонью по своему члену и на секунду прикрывает глаза — от прикосновения в паху жгутом скручивается удовольствие, и останавливается только потому, что скоро будет еще лучше. 

— Хочешь попробовать?

От него не укрывается, с какой жадностью Тони следит за его движениями. 

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — Тони с готовностью садится на пятки на краю кровати и устраивает ладони на его бедрах, притягивая к себе.

— Аккуратнее с зубами, — советует Стив, запускает руку ему в волосы и подталкивает ближе. 

Тони закрывает глаза, облизывает припухшие губы и обхватывает ими головку, щекочет ее языком, слизывая густую смазку. 

— Вот так, — Стив пережидает нахлынувшее острое возбуждение, сцепляет пальцы на затылке Тони в кулак и слегка надавливает, заставляя взять больше. — Умница, продолжай.

Тони слушается безоговорочно, он, кажется, только этого и ждет — глубже насаживается ртом, работает языком усердно, хоть и неловко, в теории он, очевидно подкован, на практике же ничего не умеет совершенно, но это неважно. У Стива бывали гораздо более опытные любовники, но так же доставить удовольствие не хотел и не старался ни один из них. И конечно, Тони всему научится. Очень быстро научится, он за этим проследит. 

Тони сосет прилежно, облизывает член по всей длине, плотно сжимает влажные от слюны и смазки губы, процесс занимает его полностью, Стив гладит его по голове, ерошит волосы, тормозит, когда Тони с непривычки берет слишком глубоко. 

— Нравится? — интересуется он, когда Тони, увлекшись, начинает постанывать так, словно отсасывают ему самому.

Невнятно угукнув, тот, похоже, даже не собирается отрываться от начатого, но у Стива на сегодня немного другие планы, и задница Тони в них числится первым пунктом.

— Хватит, — Стив тянет его за волосы, и когда Тони, облизываясь, с явной неохотой отрывается от своего занятия, наклоняется и целует его. 

Собственный вкус на его губах, запах секса и кожи Тони, нетерпение, которым буквально пышет от него — убойная смесь, и на нее можно реагировать единственным образом. Стив буквально присасывается к его шее, он хочет выпить Тони, присвоить себе его тело, получить в полное распоряжение, чтобы брать тогда, когда ему захочется, и, он уверен, обладатель этого тела против не будет. 

— Ну как? — Тони, пытаясь отдышаться, ведет ладонями по его груди. — У меня получилось?

— Тебе необходимо больше практиковаться, — Стив толкает его в грудь, опрокидывая на кровать и упирается коленом в край, нависая над ним. — А пока повернись. Люблю вид сзади. 

— Да ладно, — Тони, чмокнув его в губы, подчиняется и встает на колени, опираясь ладонями о постель, выжидающе, почти с вызовом смотрит через плечо, но он точно вряд ли представляет, что именно Стив собирается сделать. — И что дальше?

— Сейчас узнаешь, — Стив впервые за много лет ощущает такое неуемное нетерпение, словно у него самого все это впервые.

Он покрывает поцелуями загорелую спину, спускаясь все ниже, тискает крепкие ягодицы, предвкушая продолжение, раздвигает их в стороны. Но стоит провести между ними языком, мягко, на пробу, без малейшего нажима, как Тони дергается, точно от удара током, и пытается отпрянуть.

— Стив, нет! Не надо! Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Почему? — Стив кусает его за ягодицу и вопреки просьбе вновь целует припухший анус, удерживая Тони на месте и не давая отстраниться. Это легко, он ведь гораздо сильнее. — Тебе неловко?

— Блядь, да не то слово! — в голосе Тони слышна паника, и его можно понять — для того, чтобы подпустить другого человека так близко, нужно довериться без остатка, и стеснение здесь точно неуместно.

— Успокойся. — Стив кончиком языка обводит по краю красную пульсирующую дырку, и Тони почти всхлипывает, больше не пытаясь спорить. — Тебе понравится. И мне тоже нравится, поверь.

Он вылизывает Тони, неторопливо, сосредоточенно, нежно, ласкает языком и губами, толкается глубже, грубовато мнет задницу, и тот стонет, бьет кулаком по подушке, прогибаясь в пояснице, подается назад, стремясь быть ближе. Он уже не стесняется и не протестует, пока Стив трахает его языком, максимально глубоко, но все же осторожно — он знает, что любое резкое движение может причинить Тони боль, и не хочет этого.

— Сти-ив, блядь, — голос Тони хриплый от возбуждения и кайфа. — Хватит… издеваться, у меня сейчас крыша съедет! Трахни меня, ну!

— Нет. Тебе будет больно, — Стив проходится языком по промежности, широко, влажно, от поджавшихся яиц до копчика, и выпрямляется, удерживая Тони за бедра. 

Открывшийся вид заставляет его на мгновение прикрыть глаза, переживая острый, выламывающий прилив возбуждения: Тони стоит на коленях, опираясь на локти, раскрытый, готовый для него, Стива, все мышцы напряжены, очерчены резко, словно выточены из камня, а когда Тони оборачивается и смотрит через плечо мутным поплывшим взглядом, у Стива срывает последние предохранители.

Он переворачивает Тони на спину, берет в рот его член, пропускает сразу в горло, облизывает, сглатывает, и Тони кончает ему в рот, выгнувшись и закусив запястье, подавляя рвущийся из глотки крик. 

У Стива стоит так, что любое прикосновение отзывается острой ноющей болью во всем теле, но лишнего он себе позволить пока не может — Тони еще даже отдышаться не успел после оргазма. Потому Стив просто ложится рядом и подтаскивает его к себе. 

— Охуеть, — выдыхает Тони, прикрыв глаза рукой. — Я почти жалею, что раньше не трахался.

— Почти? — Стив заинтересованно вздергивает бровь.

— Ну… — Тони неопределенно жмет плечом и лукаво смотрит на него. — Я жалею, что мы с тобой не сделали этого раньше. Без «почти».

— Есть множество способов наверстать упущенное. — Стив гладит его по щеке.

— Ага. — Тони тянется через него к валяющемуся на краю кровати тюбику со смазкой, отвинчивает колпачок и выдавливает немного себе на ладонь. — Устраивайся поудобнее, — он крепко сжимает скользкими пальцами член Стива, поглаживает головку и нагло улыбается в ответ на резкий, сквозь зубы, выдох. — Моя очередь издеваться.

Стив со вздохом откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза, чувствуя горячее дыхание и не менее горячие влажные прикосновения, Тони дрочит ему неторопливо, но ритмично, сжимая член сильнее на каждом движении вниз, ведет языком по бедру, животу, груди, накрывает губами сосок, теребит, облизывает, покусывает и, наигравшись, переключается на второй. Стив гладит его по спине, прослеживает пальцами каждый мускул, и Тони встает над ним на четвереньки, перехватывает его запястье и недвусмысленно сдвигает руку ниже, к заднице, ерзает нетерпеливо, шире раздвигая ноги. 

— Давай, вставь в меня уже хоть что-нибудь, — пошло шепчет он на ухо.

— Не терпится, да? — усмехнувшись, Стив выливает ему между ягодиц остатки смазки и толкается пальцами в невозможно тесное и такое же невозможно горячее, разминает, растягивает, давит, погружает так глубоко, как только возможно. Ахнув, Тони отрывается от него, запрокидывает голову, закусывает губу и прогибается в пояснице, сдвигаясь вверх, чтобы было удобнее, Стив ласкает его изнутри, там все хлюпает, сжимается жадно, Тони всем своим видом и реакцией буквально напрашивается на то, чтобы как следует его отыметь и, похоже, делает это специально. 

— Ты всегда такой сдержанный? — Тони ложится сверху, трется членом о член, стонет откровенно, возбуждающе, томно, безо всякого стеснения.

— Да, — отвечает Стив, но голос подводит, дыхание срывается и частит. 

— Я ничего и никогда не хотел так сильно, как сейчас хочу почувствовать в себе твой член, — шепотом откровенничает Тони, целуя его в губы, и Стив, не удержавшись, шлепает его по заднице.

— Я рад, что наши желания совпадают. — Он сталкивает Тони с себя, меняясь с ним местами. 

— Как хочешь? — Тони вцепляется в спинку кровати, бешено сверкая глазами.

Стив не дает ему опомниться — хватает за плечо, разворачивает и, вздернув за бедра, ставит на колени.

— Вот так, — рычит он и вставляет, сразу же принимаясь трахать — жестко, глубоко, грубо, давая себе волю, потому что Тони сам просит этого, всем своим видом, поведением, взглядом.

Что ж, он напросился.

Стив склоняется над Тони, стонущим громко, откровенно, прикусывает кожу на его плече, дрочит ему в такт движениям собственных бедер, толкает к краю, с каким-то мстительным удовольствием наблюдая, как Тони колотит под ним крупной дрожью, как он извивается, все чаще срываясь на крик.

— Давай, Тони, малыш, давай, я знаю, тебе хочется, кричи, не сдерживайся. — Стив обхватывает его поперек груди, прижимает к себе, повинуясь внезапному порыву, выдыхает в шею: — Можно тебя поцеловать?

Тони неловко выворачивает голову, приникает к его губам своими, красными, сладкими, целуя и отвечая на поцелуй, и кончает, выплескиваясь в руку Стива и выстанывая удовольствие ему в рот. 

— Сожмись чуть сильнее, давай, Тони, ну. — Стив упирается ему лбом между лопаток, ему осталось совсем немного, несколько толчков, и он не останавливается, вдалбливается снова и снова в податливое расслабленное тело, и когда Тони из последних сил стискивается вокруг него, наконец, проваливается в оргазм, долгий и тягучий.

— Я сейчас сознание потеряю, — глухо бормочет Тони в подушку. 

— Не вздумай, — Стив выходит из него, падает рядом и притягивает к себе, обнимает, устраивает руку на крепкой заднице, из которой на и без того изгвазданные простыни вытекает его сперма. 

Тони, переведя дух, улыбается и ведет пальцами по его губам. 

— Опухли, — задумчиво отмечает он.

— У тебя тоже, — парирует Стив, целуя подушечки его пальцев. — Тебе идет.

— Серьезно? — Тони ухмыляется. — Скажи еще, что мне идет быть оттраханным во все дырки.

— Безусловно, — Стив отвечает такой же двусмысленной ухмылкой. — И чем чаще, тем лучше.

— Отдохнуть-то дашь? — Тони деловито поднимает брови. — Или можно прямо сейчас опять раком вставать? Кстати, теперь это будет моя любимая поза, имей в виду.

Стив, прищурившись, делает вид, что всерьез раздумывает над вопросом.

— Думаю, ты заслужил не только отдых, но и завтрак, — выдержав паузу, отвечает он. 

Тони с победным криком вскидывает руки и тянется, разминая мышцы.

— В этом доме тех, кого трахают, даже еще и кормят? — он вскакивает с кровати, охает, пошатнувшись, но сразу же распрямляется и критически оглядывает себя в висящее на противоположной стене зеркало. — Честно говоря, я бы сейчас слона сожрал. 

Подперев голову рукой, Стив с улыбкой наблюдает за Тони. 

Ему хорошо. 

Он очень давно не устраивал себе выходных и неизвестно когда получится повторить, так что намерен взять максимум от сегодняшнего дня — чтобы хватило до следующего раза.

Не хватит — в этом он уверен.

— Наташа, буду через четыре минуты, как у вас дела? — Стив, тяжело дыша, приваливается спиной к полуобвалившейся стене, зажимает рукой с передатчиком-напульсником дыру в боку и, стиснув зубы, ждет, когда она начнет затягиваться. Он суперсолдат и регенерирует фантастически быстро, но боль чувствует так же остро, как обычный человек.

— У нас тут вечеринка. Подтягивайся быстрее, самое интересное пропустишь, — Наташа говорит еще что-то, но слова тонут в грохоте взрывов и автоматных очередей. Ее группа работает на центральной площади — слишком далеко от головного отряда, и, как обычно, именно на них пришелся основной удар.

— Иду, — превозмогая резь в боку и пляшущую перед глазами от потери крови разноцветную муть, Стив бросается вперед. Для окончательного восстановления клеток нужно еще минут десять покоя, но у него нет этих десяти минут.

Покоя — тем более.

В висках отбойным молотком пульсирует боль. Стив перехватывает щит удобнее и, перепрыгивая через запрудившие дорогу обломки и развалины домов, устремляется к площади. Гром выстрелов там не смолкает ни на минуту — засевшие в здании Центрального Банка террористы живыми сдаваться не собираются.

На их месте Стив поступил бы так же. Но взять «языка» им принципиально, жизненно необходимо, и Стив заранее не завидует тому, кто не успеет сдохнуть и попадет сегодня к нему на допрос.

В паре метров слева на землю с грохотом обрушивается кусок бетонной стены — Стив успевает отпрыгнуть в последний момент. Укрывшись за заваленным набок вагончиком с обугленной вывеской ресторана быстрого питания, он сосредотачивается на том, что видит, мысленно просчитывая расстояние до объекта. 

— Капитан! — рация оживает голосом Брока Рамлоу. — Мы на подходе, будем через две минуты. 

— Шевелитесь там, — цедит Стив сквозь зубы, наблюдая за тем, как Наташа перемещается по периметру, потихоньку подбираясь к цели. — Нат, прием.

— Кэп? — она отзывается сразу же, не прекращая стрелять. 

— Прикрой меня. — Выскочив из-за укрытия, Стив бросается вперед. 

Ему остается какая-то пара десятков метров, когда здание Центрального Банка взлетает на воздух — все, разом, обваливается на землю миллионами осколков металла и камня, и там совершенно точно никого не могло остаться в живых. Взрывной волной Стива отбрасывает назад, он падает на землю, прикрываясь щитом, обломки барабанят по нему, совсем рядом шмякается на землю окровавленная кисть руки. Наташа, укрывшись под единственным оставшимся целым козырьком подъезда полуразрушенного жилого дома, кричит что-то солдатам — судя по выражению лица, явно не одобрительное. 

Дождавшись, пока уляжется пыль и с неба перестанет сыпаться месиво стали и бетона, Стив стряхивает с формы каменную крошку и быстрым шагом идет к развалинам банка. Бойцы Рамлоу, пропустившие веселье, бесцельно шатаются по площади, но вряд ли они сейчас смогут обнаружить хоть какие-то ценные улики — все уничтожил огонь. 

— Надо было брать с собой Зимнего, — сетует Рамлоу, с понурым видом разглядывая живописный пейзаж. — Мы слишком долго провозились. 

— Пусть отдыхает. — Стив прохаживается по руинам, цепко выхватывая взглядом отдельные интересующие его элементы общей картины: багровый от запекшейся крови несгораемый сейф, обрывки обугленной одежды, оторванные конечности — в здании находилось около сотни человек. Не то чтобы Стиву было какое-то дело до их судьбы, но все произошло на подконтрольной ему территории, и за это по голове его не погладят. — У нас не было времени на его разморозку, сигнал поступил слишком поздно. К тому же, это нельзя делать слишком часто.

— Угу, а то превратится наше смертельное оружие в протухший полуфабрикат, — ржет Рамлоу, но под тяжелым взглядом Стива затыкается и машет Наташе, сигнализируя, что рекогносцировка окончена.

Уже сидя в квинджете, Стив анализирует случившееся. Он чувствует — что-то не сходится. Не вяжется, они упустили какую-то деталь, которая, возможно, могла изменить исход операции. 

Но что?

— Как думаешь, что там могло взорваться? — сидящая рядом Наташа склоняется к самому его уху. 

— Понятия не имею, — тихо отвечает Стив и добавляет — еще тише, хотя в шуме мотора квинджета их вряд ли кто-то способен подслушать: — Если только это не твои постарались.

— Исключено, — Наташа поджимает губы. — Я бы заметила. Они идиоты, но не самоубийцы.

— Значит… — Стив многозначительно смотрит на нее. — Либо они подорвались сами, либо им помог кто-то третий. 

Наташа молча сверлит его взглядом, от которого большая часть находящихся в салоне рядовых уже наложила бы в штаны от страха. Именно поэтому им не светит оказаться на месте Стива — для него не составляло труда выдерживать этот взгляд даже когда его, едва оклемавшегося после эксперимента, определили новичком в отряд сержанта Романовой. Это было давно, еще до войны, и сейчас время понемногу берет свое, расчерчивая неглубокими, но заметными морщинами ее лицо, а вот его самого будто намеренно обходит стороной. Хотя, в конце концов, сыворотка, которую когда-то ввели ей и Рамлоу, сильно отличалась от той, которую испытывали на нем самом и впоследствии — уже с гораздо меньшим успехом — на Зимнем Солдате. 

Однако Стив никогда не отрицает очевидное: реакция, меткость и стратегическое мышление, как и прочие жизненно необходимые образцовому солдату Гидры качества, по-прежнему с Наташей.

И она по-прежнему понимает его с полуслова. 

— Думаешь, подстава? — одними губами спрашивает Наташа, но Стив лишь пожимает плечами в ответ. 

Интуиция подсказывает — она права. Вода камень точит, и если Пирс взялся за него всерьез, то использует все средства для того, чтобы сместить с должности, а еще лучше — физически уничтожить. Переделок, подобных той, в которую они угодили сегодня, не случалось давно, несколько лет оперативникам Гидры в принципе было нечем заняться, кроме как мутузить друг друга на тренировочном поле, изредка выезжать на текущие миссии и трахать подруг в перерывах между первым и вторым. 

Хмуро глядя в стену, Стив просчитывает возможные варианты. В открытую выступать против одного из членов Верховной Гидры даже при негласной поддержке Росса чревато — слово генерала закон далеко не для всех. Партизанская война тем более исключается — не только Пирсу хочется убрать его с дороги. Остается ждать, собирать улики и копить силы — рано или поздно кто-то из причастных проколется, и к тому времени все должно быть готово. Терпения ему не занимать. 

Первое правило долгой жизни и успешного карьерного роста от Капитана Гидры — никому и никогда не доверять. В том числе тем, кто считает себя твоими друзьями. 

В принципе, Стив не против. 

Разница между ним и абсолютным большинством людей в том, что у него друзей не было и не будет. И это совершенно нормально.

Стив возвращается с очередного задания поздним вечером субботы — спустя почти неделю после того, как они с Тони виделись в последний раз. Принимает душ, с наслаждением растирается жесткой массажной щеткой и невольно возвращается мыслями к тому дню.

У него было достаточно времени, чтобы понять — того, что он уже получил, катастрофически мало.

Стоя перед зеркалом, Стив одевается. Долго выбирает рубашку и подходящие к ней запонки, до блеска начищает туфли, тщательно проглаживает стрелку на брюках. Он любит хорошо одеваться и выглядеть, вот только удается это нечасто — большую часть времени он проводит на плацу, полигонах и поле боя, в грязи и крови — чужой и своей.

Тем более, сегодня есть дополнительный повод — Тони и то, что Стиву хочется сделать с ним.

Стив не сомневается, что его ждут. Собравшись, он выводит из гаража автомобиль и едет на другой конец города, пытаясь слишком не гнать.

Дверь ему открывает Тони. Открывает — и молчит, словно потерял дар речи, сверкает темными огромными глазищами. У Тони необыкновенно выразительный взгляд, он может ничего и не говорить, все понятно без слов: ждал и безумно хотел увидеть, но особо не надеялся ни на что.

— Привет. Отец дома? — как ни в чем не бывало интересуется Стив, в открытую разглядывая его.

Посмотреть, конечно, есть, на что.

На Тони строгие черные брюки с подтяжками, накрахмаленная до хруста белоснежная рубашка расстегнута чуть ли не до пупка, ворот стоит, и у Стива, кажется, тоже скоро встанет. Тони выглядит так, что невозможно его не хотеть.

— А. Привет. Его нет, но скоро должен приехать, — Тони выходит из ступора и сторонится, пропуская его. Проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая их, но художественному беспорядку на его голове уже вряд ли что-то поможет.

Зато Стив знает отличный способ довести его до состояния идеального хаоса.

— Подождешь его? — в голосе Тони столько жадной, почти болезненной надежды, что Стив, решивший поначалу еще немного помариновать его в ожидании, меняет свое решение.

— Конечно, — он проходит в комнату, намеренно слишком близко от Тони. Он всем телом, каждой порой кожи чувствует, как Тони мечется между желанием, смущением, отчаянной надеждой и не менее отчаянной гордостью, и именно последняя не позволяет ему немедленно повиснуть на шее Стива и потребовать своего.

— Чай будешь? — Похоже, Тони все-таки берет себя в руки. Застегивает рубашку, — Стив так и не понял, собирался он куда-то или только что пришел домой, но предпочел бы, чтобы Тони не маялся дурью и расстегнул ее до конца, — вздергивает подбородок, но смотрит с тоской и голодом, и Стив понимает — мало было не только ему одному.

— Конечно, — отвечает он, делая вид, что не замечает творящегося с Тони.

— Я... — Тони отступает к дверям кухни, — сейчас сделаю.

Он разворачивается на пятках и сбегает — именно сбегает.

Выждав с минуту, Стив, ухмыляется своим мыслям и идет следом за ним. 

Стоя к нему спиной, Тони возится с посудой и кофеварками. Он не оборачивается, когда Стив входит, но заметно напрягается, и это уже откровенно забавляет.

Стив бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь, делает пару шагов и обнимает Тони сзади — словно ныряет в ледяную воду, одновременно сковывающую движения и до невозможности жгучую.

— Привет, — шепчет он в порозовевшее ухо и для большей убедительности прикусывает мочку. — Можешь не говорить о том, как соскучился. Я и так все вижу, малыш.

Тони обмякает в его руках — моментально, сразу же, позволяет притиснуть себя ближе, лапать, целовать в шею.

— Черт, наконец-то! — он нетерпеливо ерзает, притираясь к Стиву всем телом, откидывает голову на плечо и одобрительно стонет, когда он запускает руку под ремень брюк.

— Ты думал, тем, что было, все ограничится? — Стив грубо сжимает его член, у Тони стоит, и неожиданно это очень льстит.

— Ты не дал мне повода думать иначе, — выдыхает Тони, поворачивает голову и испытующе смотрит ему в глаза.

— Мог бы догадаться и сам, — Стив вскидывает брови и снисходительно улыбается. — Тех, с кем я планирую провести одну ночь, я вряд ли оставлю в своей постели до утра.

Тони вспыхивает и тянется к нему. Стив разворачивает его к себе лицом, жестко, укусом целует в губы и, легко подняв над полом, усаживает на стол перед собой. Тони, кажется, только этого и ждал: с готовностью раздвигает ноги, давая Стиву возможность встать между ними и прижать к себе крепче, обнимает, притираясь ближе, жарко дышит в самые губы, и Стив вновь целует его, коротко и глубоко, дразнит, проверяя терпение их обоих на прочность.

Судя по реакции, этого терпения у Тони не осталось — стоит Стиву начать стаскивать с него рубашку, целуя подставленные шею и плечи, как Тони пробивает на стон, Рубашка так и остается полурасстегнутой, неудобно фиксирует локти, но на это плевать, пока Тони трется о него, с нескрываемым голодом целует и отвечает на поцелуи, возбужденно шепчет в самое ухо:

— Проклятье, Стив, ненавижу тебя, я извелся весь за эту неделю,

— Ты знаешь слишком много плохих слов, малыш, — Стив кусает его в шею и одобрительно усмехается в ответ на нетерпеливый низкий стон. — Я думаю, тебя за это просто необходимо как следует наказать.

Собственное обещание прокатывается по спине ознобом, завязывается в тугой узел в паху. Тони, распаленный открывшимися перспективами, целует его сам, жадно, почти яростно, от его запаха, от влажных громких звуков поцелуев сносит крышу, Стив, на секунду оторвавшись от него, облизывает пальцы и просовывает руки под ремень его брюк, заставляя прогнуться, грубо стискивает ягодицы, трет между ними, там, где хочется коснуться больше всего, где горячо и узко, так узко, черт возьми, что можно кончить только представляя, каково будет вновь втискиваться в эту потрясающую задницу, нажимает, давит, проскальзывая внутрь, слюны явно недостаточно, нужна смазка, но Тони стонет ему в плечо, насаживаясь сильнее, и Стиву стоит большого труда сдержаться, не опрокинуть его на стол и не засадить прямо сейчас.

Хлопает входная дверь. Стив резко отрывается от Тони, который сперва тянется за ним, очевидно, даже не понимая, что они уже не одни, но сразу же, опомнившись, начинает лихорадочно приводить себя в порядок, бросая на Стива такие взгляды, что каждый из них просто обязывает оттрахать его во всех возможных позах и местах, пока этот невыносимый голод в его глазах хоть немного не утихнет.

Стив, уже слыша шаги Говарда и его голос, отдающий распоряжения, видимо, по телефону, быстро притягивает Тони к себе, яростно выдыхает в зацелованные губы:

— Ты у меня завтра встать не сможешь, обещаю, — и сразу же отпускает. Вернее, отталкивает, и усаживается за обеденный стол.

Тони разворачивается к кофеварке, скрывая свой стояк, благо, в брюках он не особо заметен, пытается налить кофе, но проливает на стол, Стив видит, как у него дрожат руки и, честно говоря, близок к тому, чтобы послать к чертям Говарда, Джарвиса и всех остальных, кому не повезет оказаться в поле зрения, сгрести Тони в охапку и забрать с собой туда, где им никто не помешает. 

На самом деле, вряд ли Говард возражал бы, узнай он об их связи. Скорее даже наоборот. Однако информацию такого рода может легко попасть не в те руки, так что пока Стив не готов раскрыть все карты и дать потенциальным недоброжелателям отличную возможность для шантажа.

Шантажа, который, скорее всего, окажется эффективным. 

— Какие люди! — Говард врывается на кухню, размахивая руками и улыбаясь во весь рот.

Еще одна семейная черта Старков — их всегда до неприличия много и все они постоянно шумят. Хотя, в случае с Тони это скорее плюс.

— Здравствуй, — Стив с достоинством кивает.

— Миссия прошла успешно? — с неподдельным интересом спрашивает Говард и плюхается за стол рядом с ним. — Враги повержены, Капитан Гидра снова на высоте? 

— Разве может быть иначе? — Стив улыбается. На Тони он не смотрит, и его говорящие взгляды тоже предпочитает игнорировать. 

Говард с уверенностью мотает головой.

— Тони, будь добр, налей и мне кофе, — он складывает ноги на соседний стул и утыкается в утреннюю газету. 

Тони приносит три чашки: две с крепким черным кофе для себя и Говарда и одну с зеленым чаем для Стива. Ставит их на стол, усаживается напротив отца и скептически замечает:

— Вообще, для этих целей у нас прислуга есть.

— Но ты тоже не переломишься, — справедливо парирует Говард, но Тони в ответ только закатывает глаза и, уставившись в окно, цедит свой наверняка ядреный кофе. 

— К тому же, у тебя отлично получается, — замечает Стив. Стоит признать: в приготовлении любых безалкогольных напитков Тони нет равных. 

— Какими судьбами в наши края, Кэп? — Говард испытующе смотрит на него, и Стив раздумывает всего секунду, прежде чем сформулировать максимально приближенный к правде ответ — обычно такие похожи на истину больше ее самой. 

— Думал украсть у тебя парня на пару дней, — как бы между прочим говорит Стив, кивая на Тони. — Съездим на охоту и на полигон, ему не помешает размяться перед решающим прыжком в большую жизнь, верно, малыш?

На этот раз Стив смотрит на него в упор, и глаза Тони вспыхивают нехорошим, шальным огнем.

Стиву и самому не терпится как можно скорее остаться с ним наедине. Интерес, который обычно улетучивается после первого же раза, никуда не делся. Он трансформировался, перерос в большее — жажду и голод, усмирить которые можно только усилием воли, и такого со Стивом не случалось уже очень давно.

— Если решающим прыжком ты называешь этот хренов выпускной, то плевать я на него хотел, — Тони на манер Говарда закидывает ноги на спинку стоящего рядом стула. — Но вот насчет размяться ты прав. Пока некоторые совершают по десятку подвигов до завтрака, все остальные протирают штаны в лабораториях, да, пап?

— Не прибедняйся. Ты-то точно не засиделся. И да, Стив, никаких проблем, — Говард хлопает Тони по плечу, встает и залезает в холодильник в поисках еды чуть ли не сголовой. — Только сильно его не заезди, мне он тоже нужен и желательно не в полумертвом от усталости состоянии.

Говард понятия не имеет, насколько двусмысленно для Стива и Тони звучат его слова. Вернее, они вдвоем автоматически вкладывают в них совершенно иной смысл, нежели Говард, и это…

Возбуждает.

— В таком случае мы отправляемся немедленно, — Стив встает из-за стола и взмахом руки манит Тони за собой. Тот шагает, было, к нему, едва не переходя черту, но, вовремя опомнившись, резко меняет курс и направляется к двери. 

— Угу, — Говард выныривает из холодильника. когда у него вновь начинает трезвонить телефон, с раздражением захлопывает дверцу и машет им на прощание, отвечая на звонок. — Повеселитесь там как следует! Да, да, я это, я! Что? Какие, к хренам, репульсоры? Вам было сказано...

Стив прикрывает дверь кухни. Тони стоит рядом с ним и, похоже, вовсе не собирается скрывать того, как сильно рад тому, что обстоятельства сложились именно так, а не иначе.

— Поехали, — Стив на мгновение сдавливает его запястье и первым выходит из дома.

Стив трахает Тони в своей излюбленной позиции — вернее, Тони сам трахает себя Стивом, насаживаясь на его член до основания и поскуливая от удовольствия. Стонать он уже просто не способен.

Стив стискивает его бедра жестко, с силой, покрытая испариной кожа усыпана говорящими следами от его пальцев, голова Тони запрокинута назад, горло оголено, открыто, член прижимается к животу, истекая смазкой, и Стив смыкает на нем пальцы, просто держит, но Тони вскрикивает, вытягивается в струну, сжимаясь до предела, и кончает — Стив не знает, в который раз за ночь, он в принципе удивлен тому, что Тони еще способен кончить не всухую. 

Ему самому нужно немного больше времени, Тони, перехватив его взгляд, продолжает двигаться, чуть отклоняется назад, опираясь руками о его бедра, кусая губы, крутит задницей, ускоряет темп, а Стив не может оторвать взгляда от небольшого бугорка, который появляется на животе Тони каждый раз, когда он с размаху садится на Стива, слабо постанывая даже сейчас, когда первая посторгазменная горячка прошла и возбуждение спало.

— М-м-м, не могу больше, — он наваливается на Стива, стискивается вокруг него, целует мокро и смазано, — Больно. Ты скоро? 

— Да, — Стив хватает его за волосы, переворачивается, несмотря на протестующий вопль, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и после нескольких жестких, наверняка еще более болезненных, чем до этого, толчков, кончает в Тони, заполняет его собой до отказа и тяжело наваливается сверху.

— Мудак! — возмущенно выдыхает Тони, бьет его по плечу, пытаясь сдвинуть, но Стив затыкает его поцелуем — просто потому, что двигаться куда-то ему сейчас совершенно не хочется. 

Переведя дыхание, он смещается ниже, ставит ноги Тони пятками себе на плечи и вылизывает горячую растраханную дырку досуха, пока из нее не перестает вытекает его сперма вперемежку с остатками смазки. 

— О’кей, ладно, — Тони дышит прерывисто, запускает пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая их. — Ты прощен, так и быть.

— Я счастлив, — язвительно отзывается Стив и падает рядом с ним на кровать, Перекатившись на живот, Тони устраивается у него под боком, трется почему-то холодным носом о плечо. — Замерз?

— С тобой замерзнешь, конечно, — фыркнув, Тони пробегается пальцами по его груди, теребит соски, расслабленно прикрывает глаза и внезапно выдает: — Отец хочет отправить меня на стажировку в Германию. На год.

Он говорит это вроде бы невзначай, но голос подводит. 

— Серьезно? — Стив делает вид, что не замечает ни надежды, ни вызова. — Это очень хорошо, Тони. Ты обязательно должен поехать.

Тони вскидывается, смотрит на него испытующе, кривит губы в ухмылке, которая, видимо, должна называться независимой, и спрашивает:

— Ты хоть скучать-то будешь? 

— А смысл? — каков вопрос, таков и ответ, Стив не собирается давать спуску, но смягчается, замечая, как «независимость» на лице Тони сменяется почти тоской, и притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. — Конечно, буду, Тони. И что ты сказал отцу?

— Да пошел он в задницу с такими заявлениями, — сонно отзывается Тони и мгновенно, как по команде, засыпает.

— Капитан. — Пирс сверлит Стива пристальным взглядом, постукивая отполированным ногтем по экрану лэптопа. — Пришло время для визита на дальний рубеж.

— Вам так не терпится избавиться от меня? — буднично интересуется Стив у стены поверх его плеча. 

— Ну что вы. — Пирс вытряхивает из пачки «Dunhill» сигарету, открывает окно и чиркает зажигалкой. — Просто плановая проверка. 

— Ясно, — хмыкнув, Стив вытаскивает из кармана телефон и с пристрастием изучает собственные пометки в календаре. — Прошло всего двести сорок четыре дня. Не рано для планового визита?

Стив знает, что генералу нелегко сохранять самообладание в разговорах с ним, но понятия не имеет, чем обязан такой чести, ведь всегда подчеркнуто вежлив. 

— Усовершенствованная сыворотка нужна нам сейчас, — отвечает Пирс. — Наш сумасшедший профессор один уже не справляется. Возьмите с собой оперативную группу, микробиологов из альфа-сектора, Эрскина и Старка — требуется проверить работу оборудования. 

— Насколько я знаю, Говард на конференции и вернется только через неделю, — хмуро говорит Стив. — Как я понимаю, этой недели у нас нет?

— Правильно понимаете. И речь идет о любом из Старков. — Пирс тушит окурок в пепельнице, и острый запах гари неприятно щекочет Стиву ноздри. — Возьмите младшего, он в курсе всех разработок отца и отлично соображает. К тому же, — криво усмехнувшись, он возвращается на свое место и вальяжно откидывается на спинку кресла, — мальчику давно пора привыкать к полевым условиям. Пусть осмотрится, привыкнет, это пойдет ему на пользу. 

Стиву совершенно не нравится перспектива тащить Тони на закрытый карантинный объект — настолько, что он начал бы оспаривать приказ, имея на руках хотя бы один мало-мальски весомый аргумент «против». 

Но этих аргументов у него нет, не будет и быть не должно. Во всем, что касается эффективного распределения человеческих ресурсов и управления ими, Гидре нет равных. 

— Отправляетесь завтра утром, — Пирс смотрит на висящие над входом часы. — Постарайтесь не затягивать с подготовкой. 

— Вас понял, сэр, — Стив встает и идет к выходу.

Вообще-то, вряд ли что-то способно помешать Стиву трахнуть Тони так, как ему хочется. Просто так получается: день, когда он решает попробовать кое-что нестандартное, совпадает с днем вручения Тони очередной премии и сопутствующей конференции по ядерной физике, но этой причины явно не достаточно для того, чтобы Стив изменил свои планы.

— Эй, детка, — он мягко тормошит Тони за плечо, и тот недовольно ворчит, даже не думая открывать глаза. — Надо вставать.

До «официального» подъема еще около часа, но им нужно решить пару не терпящих отлагательств вопросов, и потому Стив настойчиво будит разморенного, вымотанного бессонной ночью Тони, пока тот окончательно не просыпается.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя ненавижу, да? — сонно бурчит Тони, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. — Зачем так рано? Если честно, я сейчас вообще не способен заниматься сексом, извини.

— Очень жаль, но, думаю, я потерплю. — Стив взлохмачивает волосы у него на макушке и легко подталкивает в грудь. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Тони переворачивается на спину и с любопытством следит за Стивом, который вытаскивает из-под кровати средних размеров перевязанную лентой подарочную коробку.

— Что это? — Тони подозрительно поглядывая на него.

— Подарок. Посмотри? — предлагает Стив и, разорвав ленту, передает ему коробку.

Сидя на кровати, Тони копается в ворохе черного шифона, с совершенно обалдевшим видом вытаскивает кружевные стринги и пялится на Стива с открытым ртом.

— Ты ничего не перепутал? — вновь обретя дар речи, возмущенно спрашивает он. — Я не баба, если что!

— О, я заметил, — Стив гладит его по бедру. — Ты совершенно на нее не похож. Но это не значит, что тебе не подойдет.

— Я не буду это надевать, — твердо говорит Тони, отпихивая «подарок». — Даже не надейся.

— Будешь, — Стив не менее тверд в своем намерении переубедить его. Любыми способами.

— То есть, теперь ваши решения в нашей постели не обсуждаются, Капитан? — язвит Тони, сдвигая колени в ответ на попытки Стива раздвинуть ему ноги. 

— Что тебя смущает? — давить Стиву не хочется, к тому же, он уверен, что все равно добьется своего.

Тони прикрывает глаза рукой:

— Как бы тебе сказать… Всё?

— Во-первых, — Стив вытряхивает из коробки чулки с широкой резинкой и такой же широкий пояс, — об этом не узнает никто, кроме нас с тобой.

— А во-вторых? — Тони цепко следит за ним, но не предпринимает попыток рассмотреть аксессуары поближе.

— А во-вторых, — Стив подается вперед, целует его в губы и вкладывает в руку чулок. — Это возбуждает. Попробуй. Ты не можешь сказать, понравится тебе или нет, пока не испытаешь на себе.

— Слушай, — Тони отвечает на поцелуи охотно, но в его голосе хватает сомнений. — Я… не знаю, как-то это…

— Неловко? — оторвавшись от него, Стив насмешливо вскидывает бровь.

Тони, очевидно, вспомнив, по какой поводу это слово в постели употребил впервые, слегка краснеет и закатывает глаза.

— Энтони. — Стив берет его за подбородок. — Я хочу на тебя посмотреть. Сделай это для меня. Пожалуйста.

Тони сверлит его взглядом, но в игре в гляделки Стиву нет равных.

В конце концов, вздохнув, Тони сдается.

— Ладно. Это все потрясения на сегодня, или у тебя еще что-то припасено?

— От тебя ничего не скроешь, — честно говоря, о таком действительно лучше предупредить заранее. Стив открывает прикроватную тумбочку и достает оттуда тюбик смазки и средних размеров изогнутую анальную пробку, упакованную в прозрачный целлофан.

— Пиздец, — комментирует Тони, во все глаза глядя на игрушку. — Это вибратор?

— С дистанционным управлением, — кивает Стив и, перехватив его взгляд, вскрывает упаковку. 

До Тони, наконец, доходит.

— То есть, все то время, пока я буду болтаться на этой чертовой конференции, читая доклад и бухая с профессорами, эта штука будет… — он вскидывает на Стива полные неверия, но почему-то подозрительно блестящие глаза, — во мне?

— Именно, — Стив берет его за руку и смыкает его пальцы на прохладном твердом силиконе. — В тебе. А все остальное — на тебе, — он целует Тони в запястье и, притянув его к себе, жарко шепчет на ухо: — А вечером я трахну тебя, Тони, и поверь, это будет единственное, чего тебе будет хотеться к тому моменту.

— Я отыграюсь, — заявляет Тони, но его угрозам верится мало.

— Договорились, — Стив бросает взгляд на часы. У них чуть больше получаса, так что времени терять нельзя. — Я сам все сделаю, ложись.

Тонкое кружево приятно щекочет ладонь, кожа на ногах Тони под прикосновениями покрывается мурашками, пока Стив натягивает на него чулки, аккуратно, стараясь не порвать. Тони полулежит на кровати, опираясь на локти, следит за его манипуляциями с жадностью, приподнимает бедра, позволяя надеть на себя стринги, и Стив не упускает возможности облапать его за задницу.

— Отлично, — Стив встает с кровати и тянет Тони за собой. — Вставай, это еще не все.

Тони становится рядом с ним, и Стив удовлетворенно оглядывает дело рук своих. Вопреки ожиданиям, зрелище не вызывает желания немедленно снять с Тони все, что на нем надето, и прекратить маяться глупостью.

Вернее, вызывает — но по совершенно иной причине

У Тони длинные ровные ноги, сплошные мышцы и жилы, таким позавидует любая девчонка. Он критически осматривает себя, пока Стив застегивает пояс и, присев на корточки, закрепляет подвязки.

— Я бы предпочел оставить тебя вообще без белья, — он поднимается, притягивает Тони к себе и горячо выдыхает в шею: — Только, боюсь, ты будешь течь так сильно, что испачкаешь брюки. Хорошо, что у тебя достаточно длинный пиджак и никто ничего не заметит.

— Ублюдок, — почти рычит Тони, яростно вгрызается в его губы, трется бедрами, у него стоит, но Стив не дает ему распалиться слишком сильно. Отталкивает, разворачивает лицом к кровати и толкает в спину.

Тони падает на покрывало, но сразу же сползает вниз и становится на четвереньки. Оглядывается на Стива и вопросительно вскидывает брови.

— Бедра шире, — Стив поглаживает его по спине сверху вниз, мнет ямочки не пояснице. — Еще шире, Тони, встань так, как стоял три часа назад.

— Три часа назад твой язык был у меня в заднице, — Тони прогибается, когда Стив надавливает ему на поясницу, проезжается коленками по линолеуму. — А сейчас ты собираешься засунуть туда что-то еще. Угадай, мне этого хочется?

— Тебе понравится, — уверенно отвечает Стив, щедро льет лубрикант на пробку и под внимательным, жадным взглядом Тони размазывает ее по всей поверхности. — Расслабься.

— О’кей. — Тони отворачивается, вытягивает руки над головой и ложится на постель животом. Стив одобрительно кивает, оттягивает в сторону его ягодицу вместе с тонкой полоской ткани стрингов, кружит пальцами вокруг растянутого входа, и Тони едва заметно вздрагивает, когда Стив начинает раскрывать его, глубоко погружая пальцы и не жалея смазки. 

— Постарайся не возбуждаться слишком сильно, — деловито рекомендует он, наблюдая, как Тони елозит вставшим членом по покрывалу, подстраиваясь под ритмичные движения внутри себя.

— Ты… а-ах, проклятье, Стив, ты точно не собираешься меня трахать?

От его стонов, протяжных, сладких, у Стива закладывает уши и не возбуждаться самому просто не получается.

— Не собираюсь, — Стив разводит в Тони пальцы — уже четыре и совершенно точно поместится еще, но это он оставит для следующего раза — наклоняется и несколько раз ввинчивается языком в распяленную дырку, он знает, что доводит этим Тони до озверения, но не сделать просто выше его сил.

— Блядь, да выеби ты меня уже! — голос Тони срывается, хрипит, но Стив знает, что если сейчас не устоит, то нужного эффекта не добьется. Поэтому он отстраняется, крепко прикладывает Тони ладонью по заднице, выливает на красный влажно блестящий анус остатки смазки и вставляет в него пробку.

Она проскальзывает легко, Стив проворачивает ее так, чтобы изогнутый конец упирался в простату, а Тони уже практически бьется в конвульсиях, задыхаясь и осыпая Стива проклятиями.

— Все. — Стив загоняет подальше мысль о том, что, будь у него побольше времени на подготовку, в Тони могло бы поместиться кое-что помимо вибратора — в последнее время, трахая его уже неплохо разработанную за полгода задницу, Стив все чаще задумывается над тем, чтобы засунуть в нее что-нибудь еще, кроме своего члена. — Можешь одеваться.

Он аккуратно поправляет на Тони белье, сбившийся набок пояс, завернувшуюся резинку чулка и поднимается на ноги. Собственный член тяжело пульсирует, вставить Тони хочется так сильно, что мысль о промедлении отзывается болью в паху, но Стив держит себя в руках.

— Ты ебнулся, — Тони дышит тяжело, мнет в пальцах простынь и даже не думает куда-то двигаться. — Я встать не могу, я хочу кончить, садист ты чертов!

— Не сейчас, детка, — Стив легко поднимает его под мышки, обнимает, развернув к себе лицом, и почти целомудренно целует искусанные дрожащие губы. — Успокойся. Вечером будет все, что ты захочешь, обещаю.

Взгляд у Тони иначе, как безумным, назвать нельзя, он смотрит на Стива ненавидяще и умоляюще одновременно, тянется за новым поцелуем, но тот качает головой и кивает на часы:

— Мы опоздаем. Одевайся.

— Пиздец, — Тони садится на кровать, вздрагивает, судя по всему, из-за того, что пробка проникает глубже и трется о простату. — Если я свихнусь от возбуждения и проебу свой доклад, в этом будешь виноват ты.

— Договорились, — Стив усмехается. — Тебе помочь?

— Не надо, — Тони протестующе вскидывает руку вверх. — Ты мне сейчас точно не поможешь.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стив и усаживается на стул, разглядывая его.

Тони делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, встает с кровати и влезает в брюки, периодически морщась. У него по-прежнему стоит, правда, уже не так сильно, как десять минут назад, но Стив знает, что это только начало — накатывать будет периодически в течение дня.

— Я надеюсь, ты догадываешься, что тебе лучше ничего не предпринимать до вечера? — он подпирает рукой подбородок, упираясь локтем в подлокотник кресла.

— Нет, Стив, я не собираюсь передергивать и трахать себя вибратором в общественном туалете, — едко отвечает Тони, приводя себя в порядок.

— Если ты это сделаешь, то вечером придется тоже обойтись самоудовлетворением, — предупреждает Стив и по глазам Тони понимает, что попал в точку. — Даже не думай об этом.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто сам меня не хочешь, — хмыкает Тони, приглаживая встрепанные волосы.

— Хочу, — не отрицает Стив. — Я очень хочу тебя. Но поверь, терпение стоит результата.

Тони отвечает на вопросы оппонентов около часа, но даже после этого его не хотят отпускать со сцены — технология будущего, о которой до последнего времени ходили только легенды, наделала шуму.

Стив сидит в зале рядом с Говардом и с улыбкой наблюдает за поднявшимся гвалтом. Ему доставляет неимоверное удовольствие мысль о том, что никто, кроме них двоих, не знает, что на самом деле под классическими черными брюками на ногах Тони красуются фривольные чулки и пояс, возбужденный член пачкает смазкой тонкое кружево едва прикрывающего его нижнего белья, а из задницы торчит основание анальной пробки, которая трется о простату. При таких обстоятельствах рассуждать о холодном термоядерном синтезе может только настоящий гений.

Тони, блестяще ответив на все вопросы, возвращается к ним, улыбаясь во весь рот. Необходимая очевидная для Стива показуха. 

— Молодец, парень! — Говард, перегнувшись через него, хлопает Тони по плечу. — Ты их сделал, я не сомневался!

— Да задолбали, — зло комментирует тот и садится на стул — осторожно, и Стив догадывается, почему. — Безмозглые кретины, лишь бы поорать.

— Ты отлично держался, Энтони, — говорит ему Стив, и это правда. Несмотря на все… отвлекающие факторы. 

— Фуршет, парни, — Говард подталкивает Стива локтем и весьма бесцеремонно, не дожидаясь окончания следующего выступления, выходит из зала.

Стиву в принципе плевать на пиетет, и потому он идет следом, поглядывая на плетущегося по пятам Тони. Одного взгляда на парня достаточно, чтобы понять, что с ним творится неладное — или это понятно только Стиву?

Тони садится за стол напротив него, не то чтобы не провоцировать его, не то чтобы не свести с ума себя. Стив знает, насколько чувствительно его тело на пике возбуждения, он изучил его до мелочей и может представить, как сейчас ему плохо и хорошо одновременно.

От еды Тони предсказуемо отказывается. Говард смотрит на него подозрительно, но потом, махнув рукой, заказывает виски, который Тони опрокидывает, не дождавшись окончания тоста за потрясающее выступление. От него прет сексом и возбуждением за милю, и Стив удивлен, как все остальные этого не замечают. Ему кажется, что достаточно одного взгляда на лихорадочный румянец, покрывающий его щеки, чтобы догадаться, чего он на самом деле сейчас хочет.

Быть хорошенько, с чувством и знанием дела оттраханным.

До окончания конференции еще больше двух часов. Стив размышляет о том, может ли технический гений сойти с ума от недотраха, но приходит к выводу, что такое вряд ли возможно. У Тони отличная выдержка, Стив сам приложил руки и… другие части тела к ее тренировке.

А вот его самого терпение начинает подводить. 

Благовидный предлог для того, чтобы свалить, припасен заранее: завтра Тони вместе со Стивом и остальными отправляется на Остров, и на взлетной площадке им нужно быть ранним утром, а Стив живет гораздо ближе к базе. К тому же, Говард умудрился, как всегда, созвать кучу гостей, и Стив однозначно высказывается за то, что Тони необходимо выспаться. 

О том, что он сам это обеспечить вряд ли сможет, лучше промолчать.

Тони выдерживает последнее испытание с честью и на обратном пути умудряется не наброситься на Стива прямо в машине, но его взгляды говорят сами за себя. 

Такая выдержка должна быть вознаграждена. 

Они входят в квартиру, но Тони не ждет, пока Стив запрет дверь. Он, не оборачиваясь, идет в спальню, раздеваясь на ходу, вещи падают на пол, галстук в одну сторону, рубашка в другую, брюки с шорохом сползают с ног, обнажая перечеркнутые тонкими полосками подвязок-резинок ягодицы и ноги в черных чулках, Тони переступает через них, сбрасывает рубашку, стаскивает носки, наклонившись, изгибается, опираясь рукой о стену, он прекрасно знает, что Стив наблюдает за ним и что сейчас ему плевать на устроенный беспорядок, потому что он тоже хочет и знает, что сегодня обязательно получит все, что пожелает. 

— Пиздец, — комментирует Тони, разглядывая себя в висящее напротив дверей спальни зеркало. — Я выгляжу, как последняя блядь. Тебе действительно нравится?

Он дышит тяжело и прерывисто, наблюдает за Стивом, который медленно, словно нехотя, подходит к нему, но эта медлительность — напускное, фальшивое, ведь ему не терпится дотронуться до Тони, почувствовать под руками гладкость кожи и шероховатость тонкой ткани, зарыться лицом в темные волосы и трахнуть так, чтобы не оставить никаких сомнений в том, насколько ему нравится все, что между ними происходит — сейчас и всегда.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как, — Стив подталкивает его вперед и захлопывает двери. — Но для полного сходства кое-чего не хватает.

Он подходит к шкафу и достает из нижнего ящика пару классических черных туфель на шпильках — сантиметров десять не меньше.

— Да ты совсем рехнулся, — Тони качает головой, но не сопротивляется, когда Стив, встав перед ним на колени, помогает ему надеть обувь.

— Держись за меня, — предлагает он и, не удержавшись, прихватывает губами стоящий колом член Тони через насквозь промокшее от смазки белье. Целует, оттянув в сторону кружево, облизывает головку, и Тони, пошатнувшись, едва не падает, но Стив вовремя подхватывает его и, удерживая за бедра, дразнит щелку кончиком языка.

— Блядь, или прекрати издеваться, или отсоси нормально, — шипит Тони. Грубо вцепляется ему в волосы, толкает вниз, и Стив насаживается ртом на его член, ему неожиданно нравится такое самоуправство со стороны Тони, который со стоном толкается ему в рот, пользуясь тем, что ему пока позволяют это делать.

Стив расслабляет горло, перекатывает в ладони тяжелые яйца, дождавшись первого суматошного вскрика, выпускает член изо рта и встает с колен.

— Достаточно, — у нового поцелуя терпкий горьковатый привкус, Стив дает Тони возможность слизать его, почувствовать вкус собственного возбуждения, педантично поправляет на нем белье, отстраняет от себя и командует, пожалуй, даже излишне жестко: — Встань перед зеркалом, спиной ко мне. Ты должен все видеть.

Бросив на него испепеляющий взгляд, Тони медленно разворачивается и делает пару неуверенных шагов. Убедившись, что можно стоять на каблуках, не падая, он становится напротив зеркала, его щеки и уши пылают, он напряжен, скован даже и непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда Стив, встав за его спиной, ведет пальцами вдоль позвоночника, то едва касаясь, то надавливая сильнее.

— У меня для тебя еще кое-что есть, — отрываться от Тони не хочется, но Стив знает, ради чего идет на такие жертвы. Он подходит к прикроватной тумбочке, попутно сбрасывая пиджак, достает два разнокалиберных тюбика и, сунув один в карман брюк — пригодится позже — возвращается к Тони. 

— Что? — Тони, вскинув брови, следит за тем, как он снимает колпачок и выкручивает ярко-красную приятно пахнущую помаду. — То есть, это все тоже мне? 

— Конечно, — Стив прижимается к нему сзади, жестко фиксирует подбородок и проводит помадой по его губам, раз, второй, аккуратно, стараясь не размазать. Тони, кажется, ошарашен, он не сопротивляется, даже не двигается, просто смотрит, то в глаза Стиву, то на его руку, и послушно приоткрывает губы, которые смотрятся более чем неприлично.

— Ну вот, — Стив отшвыривает флакон куда-то в угол и припадает к шее Тони, прижимая его к себе.

— А целоваться как? — интересует тот, порывается потереться о Стива задницей, но сразу же со стоном прекращает — пробка все еще в нем, и, похоже, это уже доставляет дискомфорт. — Слушай, ты не хочешь вытащить из меня эту хрень и заменить ее кое-чем другим? 

— Не все сразу, Энтони, — Стив отступает на шаг и холодно приказывает: — Наклонись и расставь ноги. Живо. 

Тони, вспыхнув, подчиняется: опирается ладонями о стену по обе стороны от зеркала, становится так, как надо, и закрывает глаза.

Стив не хочет себя дразнить еще больше, но без его помощи Тони точно свихнется от неудовлетворенности. Он аккуратно отодвигает в сторону полоску белья, мнет ладонью ягодицу под подвязкой, цепляет пальцем кольцо пробки и медленно вытаскивает ее из Тони, наблюдая, как мышцы судорожно сжимаются вокруг латексного основания.

Пробка выскальзывает с негромким влажным звуком, но гораздо слышнее стон Тони, пусть и приглушенный предплечьем, в которое он, очевидно, впился зубами. Стив позволяет себе маленькую вольность и на мгновение притирается к нему, удерживает за бедра, целует в лопатку, чувствуя, как Тони дрожит и податливо прогибается под любое, даже самое мимолетное прикосновение.

— Потерпи, детка. — Стив запускает пальцы в его волосы и выпрямляется, увлекая за собой. — Чтобы получить то, что хочешь, придется сперва поработать самому.

Он сам не понимает, зачем ему такая затяжная прелюдия, это форменное издевательство над ними обоими, но издевательство отчего-то нужное, необходимое, без которого желанная близость не принесет того удовольствия, на которое они оба рассчитывают и которое, безусловно, заслужили.

— Мудак, — выдыхает Тони резко и зло, откидывается спиной на его грудь, облизывается широко, неаккуратно, напоказ. 

Стив отбрасывает пробку куда-то в сторону кровати и крепко хватает Тони за талию, не позволяя отстраниться. 

— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончаешь, Энтони. Сам.

Последние слова он произносит жадным шепотом в горящее ухо и широко облизывает его, неотрывно наблюдая в зеркало за тем, как Тони, сдвинув вниз насквозь мокрое белье, стискивает в ладони свой член и начинает резко двигать рукой.

— Не так быстро, нежнее, — комментирует Стив, тормозя слишком агрессивные толчки, смыкает пальцы вокруг его запястья, направляя. — Вот так, умница, продолжай.

Тони откидывает голову ему на плечо, сейчас это удобно, ведь, благодаря каблукам, они практически одного роста, и Стив благодарит неведомого изобретателя шпилек, целуя Тони в шею. Он рвет мешающие и совершенно не нужные стринги, бросает их на пол и проталкивает в Тони сразу три пальца — даже с учетом того, что смазки практически не осталось, в горячую распяленную пробкой дырку они проходят легко — надавливает на простату, и Тони вскрикивает, вытягиваясь в его руках, сжимается до предела и часто загнанно дышит в такт ускоряющимся движениям собственной руки, пока Стив трахает его пальцами.

— Давай, малыш, — сорвав с губ Тони всхлип, полный нетерпения и разочарования, Стив вытаскивает руку, позволяет себе с силой стиснуть его бедра и слегка кусает за мочку уха. — Давай, Тони, быстрее, ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу тебя, малыш.

Он вжимается твердым членом между ягодиц, даже не скрывая, насколько возбужден, Тони трется о него спиной, бедрами, всем телом, стонет, ускоряет темп и наконец кончает, сперма заливает его пальцы, Стив прижимает его к себе, обхватывает поперек груди, берет за подбородок и целует, глубоко, настырно, чувствуя, как Тони блаженно обмякает в его руках.

— Молодец, мальчик мой, — шепчет он в губы Тони, собирает с них рваное дыхание и слизывает помаду. — Хочешь отдохнуть?

— Я, мать твою, хочу тебя, — рычит Тони, выкручивается из его рук и пытается развернуться лицом, но Стив не позволяет, давит ему между лопаток, впечатывая в стену. 

— Ноги еще шире, — командует он, и Тони с готовностью слушается, он, судя по всему, не может думать ни о чем кроме того, что Стив сейчас оттрахает его прямо около этой стены. — Вот так. Подготовь себя, пока я раздеваюсь. 

Он вытаскивает из кармана брюк припасенный заранее тюбик со смазкой и вкладывает его в ладонь Тони. В голове плывет туман, который становится почти осязаемым, когда Тони, пошатываясь на каблуках и выставив задницу напоказ, начинает растягивать себя у него на глазах. Стив наблюдает за ним, словно во сне, расстегивает и сбрасывает рубашку, отправляет вслед за ней брюки, ботинки, трусы, носки. Закончив с этим, он делает шаг к Тони, отводит в сторону его руку и заменяет ее своим членом. Тони захлебывается хриплым вскриком, Стив до самых яиц проталкивается в податливое ждущее тело и, дав им обоим мгновение передышки, сразу же начинает трахать — глубоко, с силой загоняя член и сохраняя максимальную амплитуду толчков, мертвой хваткой удерживая Тони за талию. 

На смуглой распаренной коже остаются ярко-алые, похожие на кровь смазанные следы помады, которую Стив не так давно слизывал с губ Тони, и это зрелище просто до неприличия возбуждает. Тони уже не стонет — просто хрипит, даже не пытаясь приласкать себя, ему бы просто удержаться на ногах, но с этим Стив, так и быть, готов помочь. Он откидывает голову назад, все чаще сбивается с ритма, загоняет Тони все чаще и чаще, зажмуривается, впитывая ощущения, жар, влажную тесноту, всхлипы и просьбы, и понимает, что долго не продержится. 

Тони кончает с хриплым, срывающимся воплем, скребет пальцами по стене, упираясь в нее мокрым от пота лбом. Стив крепко стискивает его бока, не давая соскользнуть вниз, ему осталась еще пара толчков, и он делает их, почти распластывая Тони по стене, изливается глубоко в его тело, цепляя зубами взмокший загривок. 

Пара минут проходит в блаженной тишине, нарушаемой только прерывистыми вздохами Тони, и полном, абсолютном покое, Стив давно не испытывал такого, и вряд ли все можно списать на долгожданную разрядку после целого томительного дня сладкого ожидания.

Тони, слабо шевельнувшись, поворачивает голову, пьяно, довольно смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц, растерянно, Стив бы даже сказал — смущенно улыбается, и Стив тянется к нему, осторожно касаясь его губ своими.

— В кровать? — предлагает он, и Тони слабо кивает.

— Было бы круто. 

Стив выходит из него, наблюдая, как вязкие белесые капли стекают по крепким смуглым бедрам, облепленным мягким черным шифоном — удивительно, как чулки вообще пережили все, чем они тут занимались, — пачкая ткань, и от этого зрелища что-то первобытное, дикое сыто урчит в нем, сворачивается клубком до следующего раза. 

— Только знаешь, я двинуться не могу, — Тони чересчур виновато щурится, — сил нет совсем.

Такие намеки Стив понимает прекрасно. Развернув Тони к себе лицом, легко подхватывает его на руки донеся до кровати, осторожно опускает на нее.

— Так лучше? — деловито интересует он, когда Тони, сбросив туфли, со стоном облегчения откидывается на подушки.

— Пить хочу пиздец, — хрипло шепчет Тони, прикрыв глаза. — В горле пересохло.

— Сейчас, — чмокнув его в ключицу, Стив поднимается и идет на кухню, оставив Тони, затраханного, разморенного, в одиночестве — всего на минуту, но вернуться к нему хочется как можно скорее.

Бутылка приятно холодит ладонь. Стив делает пару глотков, закидывает в рот дольку лимона и идет назад. Он переступает порог комнаты, и умопомрачительный терпкий запах секса бьет в ноздри, им, кажется, пропиталось все вокруг — стены, мебель, пол, простыни, на которых с комфортом распластался Тони, влажные от пота и спермы, и сам Тони, разнеженный, сладкий, его вкус не сходит с губ Стива, а запах его кожи, кажется, въелся в рецепторы, впрочем, неудивительно: они занимаются сексом при каждом удобном случае и до тех пор, пока Тони способен хоть как-то реагировать на то, что с ним делают. 

— Иди ко мне, — Стив усаживается на кровать, притягивает Тони к себе и осторожно поит ледяной водой, поддерживая голову и следя за тем, чтобы он не захлебывался. Тони жадно пьет, не предпринимая никаких попыток к самостоятельности, и Стив прекрасно понимает, почему — его до сих пор потряхивает после оргазма, и вряд ли сейчас он способен удержать в руках даже бутылку. — Кстати, мне показалось, или твой отец о чем-то догадывается?

— М-м-м, не думаю, — Тони отрывается от горлышка, запрокидывает голову, смотрит соблазнительно и влекуще, облизывает истерзанные губы, и Стив приникает к ним, красным, с содранной кое-где кожей, осторожно, успокаивающе целует, очерчивая большим пальцем линию челюсти. — Он только за, чтобы ты со мной занимался.

— Прекрасно, — Стив задумчиво прослеживает пальцами темные, напоминающие кровоподтеки следы на его шее и плечах. Поддавшись мимолетному желанию, он выливает немного ледяной воды из бутылки на грудь Тони — тот вздрагивает от неожиданного, щекочущего нервы контраста температур, но Стив уже слизывает капли, и Тони моментально расслабляется, раскидываясь на постели. — Отдыхай.

Через пару минут Тони крепко спит, перевернувшись на живот и подтянув под себя подушку. Стив, полежав с ним рядом и окончательно придя в себя, осторожно снимает с него чулки и пояс, салфеткой стирает остатки помады, укрывает одеялом и дает себе слово больше не тревожить. 

Завтра им предстоит тяжелый день.

Вертолет, попавший в зону повышенной турбулентности, трясет, подбрасывает, кидает в воздушные ямы, но Тони сидит смирно, вцепившись в поручни и сверкая на Стива темными глазами из-под шлема. Для него сегодня все в новинку: первое боевое задание, штурмовой вертолет, вместо мужчин в деловых костюмах вокруг — вооруженные до зубов мужчины в форме, секретная миссия — впервые без отца — и витающий в воздухе ни с чем не сравнимый дух опасных приключений.

— Как вы, молодой человек? — перекрикивая шум двигателей, доктор Эрскин склоняется к самому уху Тони. 

— Все в норме, док! — орет он в ответ и для пущей убедительности демонстрирует поднятые большие пальцы. — Я же не фиалка какая-нибудь!

Эрскин улыбается одобрительно, с едва заметной ноткой снисхождения и, пользуясь тем, что Тони не видит, обменивается со Стивом понимающими взглядами. 

Стив сжимает губы в нитку. Ему неуютно и тревожно — в основном из-за отсутствия уверенности в том, что Тони сохранит боевой настрой после того, как они покинут Остров. 

Вертолет опускается на посадочную площадку, и, пока пилоты глушат двигатели и педантично проверяют работоспособность систем, Стив раздает последние указания:

— Судя по отчетам получасовой давности, угроза ликвидирована, однако лучше перестраховаться. Поэтому, — он убирает щит в заплечную кобуру и щелкает предохранителем пистолета, — агенты Рамлоу, Томпсон, Уорд и Скай, на вас безопасность. Пообщайтесь с начальником охраны, просмотрите записи видеокамер, прочешите зону локализации и прилегающий к ней периметр.

Грузовой люк открывается, и Стив сбегает вниз по аппарели, командуя уже на ходу:

— Агенты Романова, Фитц, Хантер, Морс и Маккензи, рассредоточиться по нижним уровням. Ваша задача: обеспечить исследовательской группе максимально быстрый доступ к информации и всем необходимым образцам. Сотрудники лаборатории проинструктированы оказывать вам всяческое содействие, но, — он разворачивается к вытянувшимся по стойке «смирно» солдатам, чуть более расслабленным научникам и явно пока плохо понимающему, что к чему, Тони, — бдительность лишней не бывает. Не мне вам объяснять. 

Рамлоу и Романова кивают в ответ: Брок — хищно ухмыляясь, Наташа — сосредоточенно и мрачно. Историю трехгодичной давности, когда Остров пришлось брать штурмом из-за некорректно проведенной рекалибровки Зимнего, Стив не даст забыть никому. В особенности, себе — из-за значительных потерь личного состава и последующей ликвидации некоторых ценных , но потенциально ненадежных его единиц: информация о том, как Гидра едва по-крупному не облажалась, не должна была просочиться в массы ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

— Мистер Старк и доктор Эрскин остаются со мной, — Стив окидывает всех тяжелым взглядом и кивком головы отправляет на позиции. 

Когда топот тяжелых армейских ботинок стихает за обнесенным колючей проволокой высоким металлическим ограждением, Стив поворачивается к Тони. Эрскин стоит чуть поодаль, сунув руки в карманы плаща, и задумчиво разглядывает не то кирпичные стены базы, не то парящую над ними большую, напоминающую орла, птицу, — редкость для этого места, никакая живность здесь не селится уже давно. 

Стив старается вдыхать осторожно, через раз. Это полная чушь, но воздух на Острове кажется ему отравленным. Визиты сюда — тягостная обязанность, но эту работу лучше него никто не сделает, потому остается беспрекословно подчиняться приказам. Однако то, что промежутки между вынужденными визитами становятся все короче, тревожит его не меньше, чем неуверенно-брезгливое, беспокойное выражение в глазах Тони, когда Стив перехватывает его взгляд. 

— Н-да, мрачновато тут у вас, — тянет Тони, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Совершенно очевидно, что ему здесь очень не нравится, и Стив догадывается почему. Вспоминая собственное впечатление от первого визита на Остров, он может с уверенностью утверждать, что мысль, высказанную им Эрскину на обратном пути, Тони бы сейчас поддержал.

Стив сказал тогда, что не хочет сюда возвращаться. Никогда.

Жизнь распорядилась иначе. После первого визита последовал второй, за ним третий, и лишь когда их число перевалило за четвертый десяток, Стив свыкся с этим ощущением, почти перестал замечать его, но, тем не менее, сейчас понимает, что тревожит Тони больше всего. 

Въевшийся в каждый камень, неизменно вызывающий у новичков тревогу и панику, отвратительный, едва уловимый, но при этом ощущающийся так, словно стоишь в яме, полной разлагающихся трупов, омерзительный и страшный запах смерти. 

Хрип ожившей рации в неестественной, жутковатой тишине Острова кажется почти инфернальным. Зловещим так уж точно, и Стив давит на кнопку ответа чуть более яростно, чем того требует ситуация. 

— Капитан, — голос Наташи доносится словно из подземелья. Хотя, учитывая то, где она находится, это соответствует истине. — Все чисто. Нужный этаж под контролем, мы пока проверим остальные. Можете входить. 

— Понял, — коротко отзывается Стив, отключается и, жестом пригласив Эрскина и Тони следовать за ним, направляется к наглухо запертым воротам.

Он слышит шумное дыхание Тони за спиной, пока набирает длинный и сложный код доступа. Стиву очень хочется как-то подбодрить его, взять за руку, обнять, в конце концов, но он упорно продолжает давить на кнопки, словно не чувствуя, как Тони жмется к нему, молчаливо ища поддержки.

Двери открываются с громким лязгом, Стив пропускает вперед Тони и Эрскина, и в этот момент со стороны левого крыла, где должны сейчас находиться люди Рамлоу, раздается звон разбитого стекла и рвущий барабанные перепонки пронзительный крик. 

Тони ощутимо вздрагивает и отшатывается к Стиву, с невозмутимым лицом запирающему ворота. 

— Ч-что это, черт бы меня побрал? — взяв себя в руки, глухо спрашивает он.

— Ничего особенного, Энтони. Думаю, рабочий процесс у моих коллег идет полным ходом. — Эрскин улыбается одобрительной, отдающей легким безумием улыбкой джокера, и Стив неожиданно злится на себя за то, что не отстоял для Тони возможность остаться дома. 

Даже не попытался. 

— Вперед, — цедит он и первым заходит в здание. 

На пункте пропуска они разделяются. Эрскин, махнув рукой, направляется в левое крыло, Стив и Тони — в противоположную сторону. 

Тони, притихший и какой-то пришибленный, идет за Стивом по ярко освещенным коридорам мимо лабораторий, палат, из которых доносятся душераздирающие вопли и не менее душераздирающий хохот, помещений неопределенного целевого назначения и наглухо закрытых бункеров. За массивными металлическими дверями последних ставятся наиболее важные для интересов Гидры эксперименты (с точки зрения обывателей — самые кошмарные зверства) и для абсолютного большинства вход туда закрыт. У Стива пропуск класса «А», но и он старается без надобности не пользоваться предоставленными привилегиями. Безусловно, для ученых это просто работа, но ему лично не доставляет никакого удовольствия наблюдать, скажем, за процессами жизнедеятельности наполовину расчлененных человеческих тел, которых держат в сознании с помощью препаратов, контролирующих кровопотерю и уровень болевого шока. 

Отослав последнюю группу оперативников прочесывать периметр, Стив заходит в турболифт и жестом предлагает Тони присоединиться. 

— Надеюсь, ты меня не на опыты сдавать везешь, — мрачно шутит Тони, входя следом.

— Ты пригодишься мне живым, — нарочито серьезно отвечает Стив и нажимает кнопку нужного этажа.

Несколько секунд, пока лифт едет вниз, проходят в гробовом молчании. Тони стоит, прислонившись к стене, щурится, наблюдая за поочередно загорающимися указателями этажей, и не смотрит на Стива.

Для того, чтобы добраться до нужной лаборатории, им приходится преодолеть еще почти сотню метров коридора и порядка сорока разномастных дверей. Размеры базы совершенно очевидно не на шутку впечатляют Тони, она в разы больше Цитадели, но Стив предпочитает умолчать о том, что она простирается еще на десятки таких же этажей вниз, вглубь океанского дна. 

Их, конечно, уже ждут. Переступив порог, Стив приветственно кивает совсем еще молодому мужчине в белом халате. Тот, чуть ссутулившись, с рассеянной улыбкой поднимается из-за стола, подходит к ним и поочередно жмет каждому руки. Тони улыбается, отвечая на рукопожатие, они с доктором практически одного возраста, оба гениальны, каждый в своей области, и, без преувеличения, помешаны на науке, потому должны найти общий язык. 

— Знакомься, Энтони, — говорит Стив после обмена любезностями. — Доктор Брюс Беннер, биохимик, специалист по гамма-излучению. Мистер Беннер, думаю, вы лучше меня введете мистера Старка в курс дела. 

— Безусловно, — Беннер с готовностью кивает. — Уверен, мы сработаемся.

— Обязательно! — Тони, в мгновение ока оседлавший любимого конька, бросает рюкзак на стул у входа и направляется прямиком к стеллажам с экспериментальными образцами и прототипами приборов, о предназначении большинства которых Стив имеет весьма смутное представление. — Кстати, не забудь про мой подарок. 

— Я помню, Тони, — отзывается Стив и выходит из лаборатории. 

Они возвращаются назад на следующий день. Тони не замолкает ни на секунду: за неполные сутки он вообще не спал, но зато успел осмотреть почти все центральные лаборатории, включая хранилище, в котором исследуют тессеракт. Взбудораженный новыми впечатлениями, он вырубается прямо в вертолете, на плече у Наташи, и не просыпается даже тогда, когда Стив сдает его Говарду с рук на руки.

— Ну что, как он все воспринял? — Говард курит, стряхивая пепел в стоящую на столе небольшую изящную пепельницу в виде морской раковины. 

Стив пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Обошлось без потрясений. Но ты же знаешь, это только начало. Еще привыкнет. 

— Ну да, — Говард задумчиво тушит сигарету и залпом допивает кофе. — Все привыкают. Но, честно говоря, не думал, что Тони озадачат этим раньше двадцати лет. — Он встает с дивана и, размяв шею, идет к лестнице. — Ты останешься?

— Нет, — Стив тоже поднимается. — Поеду домой.

Сидя за барной стойкой, Стив пьет виски и вполглаза наблюдает за танцующими парами. Похоже, празднование присвоения очередной награды влетело Уайтхоллу в копеечку — по приблизительным подсчетам Стива здесь собралось около сотни его подчиненных. Должность и положение обязывают его присутствовать хотя бы на обязательной «официальной» части, и он с нетерпением поглядывает на часы, ожидая момента, когда приличия позволят ему уйти.

На сегодняшний вечер у него другие планы.

— Капитан, — агент Шерон Картер улыбается и деликатно касается его рукава. — Могу я пригласить вас на танец? 

Стив оценивающе смотрит на девушку. У нее есть хватка и, пожалуй, при других обстоятельствах она вполне могла бы претендовать на пару, а то и больше встреч. Но с некоторых пор мысли Стива занимает другой человек, и он вовсе не против такого расклада. 

— Конечно, — кивнув, Стив отставляет в сторону стакан, берет девушку за руку и ведет на танцпол. 

Шэрон не пытается виснуть на нем или совершать иные неприемлемые действия. Они просто танцуют, изредка переговариваясь и обмениваясь допустимыми шутками, и Стив находит это приятным. 

Внезапно что-то как будто толкает его в плечо. Стив поворачивает голову, продолжая вести Шерон в танце и высматривая источник беспокойства.

Тони, которого здесь вообще-то быть не должно, стоит в дверях клуба, сунув руки в карманы, смотрит на него в упор, и в его глазах столько боли и ревности, что это заставляет Стива на мгновение забыть о девушке. 

Переглядки продолжаются не более пары секунд, но за это время Тони взглядом успевает обвинить, разозлить и взбудоражить. На памяти Стива такое не удавалось никому и никогда.

Именно поэтому они до сих пор вместе. 

Тони резко разворачивается на каблуках и выходит на улицу — без зонта под проливной дождь. Подавив желание немедленно пойти за ним и выяснить, в чем дело, Стив продолжает танцевать с Шерон и, дождавшись окончания музыки, отводит ее обратно к бару.

— Спасибо за танец, Капитан, — девушка подчеркнуто вежлива, и Стив утверждается в мысли, что она не дура. Уже один этот факт заслуживает поощрения. 

— Не за что, агент, — Стив допивает виски и, кивнув ей на прощание, не спеша выходит из бара. 

Тони он видит сразу же, в самом конце залитой нескончаемыми потоками воды Пятой Авеню. Тот идет по обочине дороги, втянув голову в плечи и наплевав на низвергающийся с небес проливной дождь. Стив садится в автомобиль и едет следом за ним, размышляя, как реагировать на подобное и нужно ли реагировать вообще. 

Догнав его, Стив сбрасывает скорость до минимума и медленно едет рядом вдоль обочины. Тони, не удостоив его даже взглядом, продолжает упрямо топать дальше.

Интересно.

Вздохнув, Стив опускает стекло со стороны пассажира и говорит:

— Тони. Садись в машину.

— Нахрена? — с неприкрытой злой обидой бросает Тони, не глядя в его сторону. 

Стив видит, как дрожат его упрямо поджатые губы и невольно вспоминает, как зацеловал их прошедшей ночью до кровоточащих трещин.

— Уверен, тебе есть, что мне сказать, — отвечает он. — Например, что происходит?

Криво усмехнувшись, Тони мотает головой и ускоряет шаг.

— Ошибаешься. Все просто отлично.

Вздохнув, Стив сильнее давит на газ, резко выкручивает руль и въезжает на тротуар, преграждая ему путь. Тони это, конечно, вряд ли остановит, но у Стива уже просто заканчивается терпение.

— Энтони. Садись. В машину. Немедленно, — он повышает голос на ничтожные децибелы, но, похоже, это действует.

Тони останавливается. Вздергивает голову, кусает губы и наконец смотрит на него.

— И что дальше? — выплевывает он. — Трахнешь меня на заднем сиденье и все опять будет отлично? А эту девку ты уже тоже отымел? Сколько их у тебя, может, поделишься?

Стив подавляет вспыхнувший гнев.

— Для начала я хочу, чтобы ты не простудился, — холодно отвечает он. — И если ты проигнорируешь мою просьбу, придется применить силу.

— Да, конечно, силу ты умеешь применять отлично, — Тони дергает щекой, медлит секунду, но потом все-таки открывает дверь и плюхается на пассажирское сиденье. С него, взъерошенного, потерянного, обиженного на весь мир льет ручьем, одежду хоть выжимай, его трясет от холода и злости, и, кажется, лобовое стекло сейчас расплавится от его взгляда.

Стив включает печку на всю катушку и паркуется возле обочины.

— Давай назад, — бросает он. 

Тони медлит, наверное, с минуту, но все-таки пересаживается и, от души хлопнув дверцей, скукоживается около нее. Стив разворачивается, сгребает с заднего сиденья валяющийся там плащ и швыряет его Тони.

— Переоденься, живо, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — У меня нет никакого желания таскать тебя по больницам, когда подхватишь воспаление.

— Как будто ты собирался вообще таскать меня по больницам, случись со мной что, — огрызается Тони. — Отец трахает меня в мозг, ты — во все остальные места, и вам обоим на меня плевать.

В его голосе — обида, боль и немного, совсем чуть-чуть отчаянной, почти детской надежды на то, что он все-таки ошибается.

Стиву хочется ответить: да, собирался, да, таскал бы, нет, мне не плевать на тебя, Тони, и ты чувствуешь это, мелкий засранец, пэотому и позволяешь себе такое скотское поведение, — но он молчит, ведь озвученное, сказанное вслух автоматически стало бы для Тони поводом. Предлогом размечтаться о большем — о том, что Стив никогда не сможет ему дать, а он сам не осмелится попросить.

Тони раздевается резко, рывками. Сбрасывает пиджак, брюки, рубашку, всё остальное и, оставшись совершенно обнаженным, неловко кутается в плащ Стива.

— Ну, вот и отлично. — Стив заводит мотор и срывается с места. Он зол, раздражен и — самую малость — растерян, в основном из-за того, что до сих пор возится с этим чересчур своенравным, возомнившим о себе невесть что заносчивым мальчишкой, из-за собственной реакции на его неприкрытую ревность, из-за того, что мнение этого сопляка не должно столько значить для Стива.

Но оно значит, и это просто немыслимо.

Он практически за шиворот затаскивает брыкающегося Тони в квартиру — хорошо, что у того хватает ума не орать, он только плюется отборными ругательствами вполголоса, — сдирает с него плащ, волочет за собой в ванную, впихивает в душевую кабину и включает горячую воду.

— Что это за… — договорить Тони не дает хлещущая в лицо вода. Стив входит в кабину следом и с громким стуком захлопывает створки.

Одежда промокает мгновенно. Стив срывает ее с себя быстро, не давая Тони опомниться, теснит его в угол, перехватывает руки и разводит в стороны, прижимая запястья к стене душевой.

— Отвали от меня, я не хочу! — разъяренно шипит Тони, впрочем, все его отчаянные попытки сопротивления только распаляют сильнее и не имеют никакого смысла, учитывая то, что у него уже стоит.

Стив, недовольно рыкнув, просовывает колено между его ног, наваливается всем телом, вжимает в стену, жестко, грубо целует в шею, оставляя на коже пылающий алый засос — словно метку, доказательство того, что собственником здесь позволено быть только ему одному.

— А теперь слушай меня внимательно, Энтони Эдвард Старк, — Стив ловит губами обжигающие срывающиеся вздохи, Тони, конечно, сдается почти сразу, тянется за поцелуем, но Стив всегда доводит начатое до конца и не позволяет себе дать слабину, несмотря на звенящее, дурманящее возбуждение, захлестывающее его с головой всякий раз, когда Тони оказывается так близко. — Никто не смеет диктовать мне условия. Никто и никогда. Еще одна подобная выходка, — Стив сдавливает его запястья сильнее и ощутимо, до болезненного вскрика кусает мокрое плечо, — и я за себя не отвечаю, Энтони.

— И что ты сделаешь? — Тони, тяжело дыша, откидывается назад, смотрит бесшабашно и бесстрашно, и проклятье, он даже не догадывается, как это заводит. — Я тебя не боюсь, а ты не причинишь мне вреда.

Это вызов. Стив принимает его, не задумываясь.

Ему нужна всего секунда, чтобы развернуть Тони лицом к стене, еще секунда — чтобы зафиксировать его запястья над головой одной рукой и прижать собой к мокрому кафелю. Тони протестующе рычит и дергается, но Стив сильнее, гораздо сильнее. Он тянет Тони вверх за руки, заставляя проехаться щекой по стене и встать на цыпочки, он бы, пожалуй, мог одним движением пальцев раскрошить ему кости, но вместо этого вжимается твердым членом между ягодиц, и кусает горящее малиновое ухо.

— Я могу сделать с тобой многое, — Стив поддает бедрами, обводит языком выпирающие на загривке позвонки и вставляет Тони, резко, без смазки и растяжки, загоняет в него по самые яйца, морщась от боли, но Тони явно больнее, он просто воет, не имея возможности даже вдохнуть как следует, пришпиленный Стивом к скользкой холодной стене. — Для начала я трахну тебя, и ты кончишь на моем члене, без рук, Тони, ты кончишь, потому что хочешь меня, и тебе нравится мне подчиняться.

— Бля-а-адь… — Тони, раскрасневшийся, горячий, и без того невероятно тесный, почти такой же тесный, как в их первый раз, и такой же сладкий и желанный, сжимается вокруг Стива, постанывая и остервенело кусая губы, пытается двинуться, потереться, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы приблизить разрядку, но шансов у него нет, потому что за дело взялся Стив Роджерс.

— Согласен. Именно на нее ты сейчас и похож, — Стив чуть ослабляет хватку, вылизывает чувствительное место между шеей и плечом, просовывает руку между стеной и Тони, шарит по его телу, теребит кольцо в соске, и едва не кончает от ударившей в голову похлеще самого крепкого алкоголя внезапной мысли, которую, не задумываясь, озвучивает: — Хочу, чтобы ты еще кое-что себе проколол.

— Чт-то? — Тони упирается лбом в стену, ритмично сжимает мышцы, это все, что ему доступно, и он использует возможность на полную катушку, трахая себя Стивом, ему не нужно делать что-то еще, они оба уже близко, уже на грани, остается всего шаг, и Стив делает этот шаг — опускает руку и обхватывает его член.

— Вот это, — жарко выдыхает он, сдвигает тонкую кожу и кружит большим пальцем по истекающей смазкой головке. — Сделаешь? Для меня. А потом я тебе отсосу, Тони, и вылижу с ног до головы, обещаю, ты с ума сойдешь от удовольствия. Я трахну тебя, обязательно, слышишь, столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы ты понял, как сильно я хочу тебя, и лучше твоему отцу не знать обо всем том грязном, развратном и непристойном, что я хочу сделать с тобой, Энтони Эдвард Старк. 

Тони стонет, глухо, отчаянно, Стив чуть подается назад, отпускает его руки, давая возможность изогнуться, откинуть голову на плечо, подставляясь, требуя ласки, Тони так сильно хочется целоваться, что эта жажда плещется в его взгляде, пьяном, полубезумном, и Стив уступает, прижимается к его губам своими, грубо раздвигает их языком, самодовольно упивается откровенными стонами, стискивает его бедра и кончает, чувствуя, как колотит в оргазме Тони, как его тело сперва до предела напрягается, но почти сразу податливо расслабляется в его руках.

Сверху хлещет вода, но им обоим, в общем-то, плевать. На пару томных долгих секунд Стив прижимает Тони к себе, наслаждаясь его близостью, его поцелуями, вдыхает запах кожи и влажных волос, а потом резко отстраняется, хоть это и стоит ему определенных усилий — отрываться от Тони, когда он такой, не хочется совершенно.

— Ч-черт, — Тони бессильно сползает по стене на пол кабины, и Стив буквально чувствует его самодовольную ухмылку, несмотря на то, что не видит его лица. — Надо было давно под дождь сбежать.

Обернувшись, он смотрит на Стива — мутным, абсолютно невменяемым взглядом, и Стив знает, что в переводе на человеческий язык его слова означают «это было потрясающе».

Он выключает воду и выходит из кабинки. Тони не двигается с места, так и сидит, привалившись к стене, голый, расслабленный, прекрасный, он очень красив, но после секса — особенно, и Стив, забыв, что собирался сделать, разглядывает его так, словно видит впервые.

— Дыру просверлишь, Кэп, — усмехнувшись, Тони проводит рукой по мокрым волосам. — И, по ходу, туда тоже будешь трахать.

— Ты собираешься здесь до утра сидеть? — интересует Стив.

— Я не в состоянии двигаться, — Тони лениво жмет искусанным плечом.

Стив вновь заходит в кабинку, берет его за руку и вздергивает вверх. Тони шатает, он действительно едва стоит на ногах, и Стив поднимает его на руки, поддерживая под задницу.

— С меня все течет, — сетует Тони, повисая на нем, обхватывает руками и ногами, крепко, уверенно, и выдыхает на ухо — уже совсем другим тоном: — И из меня тоже. Охренеть, как мне это нравится.

Стив сжимает зубы, чувствуя, что снова начинает возбуждаться. Выходит из ванной с Тони на руках, несет его в спальню и аккуратно опускает его на кровать. Тони продолжает цепляться за него, и Стив ложится рядом, хотя, говоря начистоту, именно этого ему сейчас и хочется.

— Слушай, — Тони расслабленно водит пальцами по его груди. — А насчет пирсинга — ты серьезно?

— Вполне, — Стив целует его в шею, гладит влажную спину, то и дело соскальзывая ниже, туда, где хочется безостановочно трогать и ласкать.

— Не знал, что тебя это так заводит, — Тони поворачивает голову, подставляет губы для поцелуя, чуть смещается, чтобы было удобнее, просовывает отчего-то холодную ступню между его ног.

— Очень, — отвечает Стив, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, закрыв глаза.

Поворочавшись, Тони замирает рядом, уткнувшись носом в грудь. Стив обнимает его, пробегается кончиками пальцев от плеча к бедру и назад, поглаживает ягодицы и между ними, осторожно дразнит припухший, скользкий от спермы вход, тем более, что лежит Тони очень удобно — перекинув ногу через его бедро, он еще расслаблен и раскрыт после секса, он совершенно точно устал, а Стиву хочется еще.

— М-м-м, Сти-ив, — сонно тянет Тони, прижимаясь к нему теснее. — Перестань, дай мне отдохнуть, серьезно. 

— Отдыхай, — предлагает Стив и вытаскивает из-под него руку. Тони сразу же переворачивается на спину, удобно разваливается на простынях, раскинув руки и ноги, и недовольно ворчит, когда Стив, нависнув над ним, начинает вылизывать впадины над ключицами, постепенно перемещаясь ниже. 

— У меня так не получится отдохнуть, — он сгибает ноги в коленях, грызет указательный палец, оперевшись локтем о подушку, наблюдая за Стивом, который бросает на него изучающие взгляды из-под ресниц. 

— Это плохо? — Стив цепляет языком левый сосок, посасывает, сжимает губами прохладный металл кольца, скользит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедер Тони, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги, ныряет пальцами между ягодиц, там мокро и горячо, невероятно мокро и горячо, но Тони вздрагивает, когда он надавливает чуть сильнее, толкаясь внутрь.

— Что? — Стив останавливается и пристально смотрит на него.

Тони отводит взгляд, но морщится, когда Стив повторяет движение, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.

— Мне больно, — помедлив, неохотно отвечает он, вновь глядя на Стива — уязвленно, колко, он явно считает, что его должны понимать с полуслова. — Мог бы сам догадаться. Это же не тебя выебали в ванной, даже не растянув как следует.

Стив анализирует, не послать ли Тони к черту с его претензиями, несколько мгновений — очень долго, за это время можно просчитать перспективы и необходимость массированного военного удара, — но приходит к выводу, что на самом деле проявленная им грубость была излишней.

Но от этого желание подразнить себя и позлить Тони становится только сильнее.

— Ты сам нарвался, малыш, — Стив нависает над ним, целует обиженно надутые опухшие губы, слегка, аккуратно покусывая. — Давай на живот.

— Ты… серьезно? — Тони, прищурившись, неверяще смотрит на него. — Я, по-моему, сказал, что мне, блядь, больно!

Стив не может отказать себе в удовольствии пару минут побыть в его глазах настоящим мудаком. В принципе, именно тем, кем он и является.

— Поворачивайся, Тони, — Стив с нажимом проводит ладонью по его животу, обхватывает полувставший член, сжимает, резко, нахально, и очень сложно не рассмеяться от того, как искренне Тони дуется и как не менее искренне хочет. 

— Ублюдок, — цедит Тони, сверкая глазами, но все-таки встает на четвереньки, опираясь на локти, опускает голову — покоряется, он всегда покоряется, он просто умничка, его хороший, послушный мальчик, пусть и только для него, для Стива, а вообще-то отлично, что все остальные считают его высокомерным упрямым выскочкой, и никто не знает, каким отзывчивым, безотказным, почти шелковым он может быть, если знать, на какие кнопки нажимать.

— Мудак чертов, — яростно шепчет Тони, и Стив не может оставить это без внимания. 

Тони вскрикивает, получив несколько подряд звонких шлепков по ягодицам, инстинктивно прогибается, пытаясь отстраниться, и конечно же, это выглядит так, как и должно — бесстыдно, возбуждающе и дерзко, именно так, как нужно, чтобы у Стива каждый раз поджимались яйца и хотелось трахать его без остановки, до обморока, до полной отключки.

— Энтони, ты умница, — Стив ласково поглаживает горящую огнем покрасневшую кожу — желание как следует отходить Тони ремнем в такие моменты сильно в особенности, — ведет ладонями по напряженной спине, прослеживает бугры мышц, легко, почти неощутимо массируя, целует плечо поверх жгучей красной наверняка саднящей отметины, шею, едва касаясь губами, щекочет языком суматошно трепыхающийся пульс, и от каждого мимолетного касания Тони, натянутый, как струна, сладко вздрагивает, постепенно расслабляясь, тихо выдыхает и ерзает, прогибаясь всем телом под руками и губами Стива.

— Вот так, — Стив пересчитывает языком позвонки, аккуратно кусает выпирающую лопатку, смещается ниже, тискает ягодицы, вылизывает ямочки над поясницей, и Тони стонет уже в голос, устраивается удобнее, шире раздвигает бедра, безусловно, он понял, что задумал Стив, и совершенно точно он не против. — Молодец, хороший мальчик, больно не будет, обещаю, будет хорошо, очень хорошо, ты веришь мне, Тони?

— Да-а, боже, господи, Сти-ив, — Тони стонет, запрокидывая голову, втирается в него, изгибаясь, кажется, так, что сейчас сломается. — Давай же, ну!

От первого, осторожного влажного прикосновения его прошибает дрожью, Стив чувствует это и впивается пальцами в его бедра, широко проходится языком между ягодиц, ввинчивается в горячий опухший анус, лижет, целует, прикусывает покрасневшую кожу, осторожно, нежно, он на самом деле был излишне груб, и сейчас Тони заслужил ласку, столько ласки, сколько желает получить. Он облизывает мокрую пульсирующую дырку, и Тони судорожно вздыхает, его бедра дрожат от напряжения, а колени разъезжаются в стороны, ему точно не так просто контролировать себя в то время, как Стив напрягает язык и погружает в его тело так глубоко, как может, безостановочно мнет ладонями ягодицы. 

Если Тони продолжит так стонать и подставляться, то точно сведет его с ума. Тони уже практически лежит на кровати, максимально прогнувшись в пояснице и выставив задницу, Стив, с какой-то садистской одержимостью трахает его языком и отстраняется только тогда, когда Тони начинает колотить в предоргазменных судорогах, но смысл его слов, ежесекундно прерывающихся вздохами, просьбами, стонами и Стивстивстивпожалуйстаещехочубольшехочутебя, ускользает, не достигнув мозга, да и думать Стиву сейчас совсем не хочется

Но основной посыл он понимает, чувствует, он интуитивно всегда безошибочно определяет ту невидимую грань, перейдя которую, спровоцирует взрыв, и останавливается в шаге от нее, никогда не позволяя Тони слететь с катушек без позволения. Стив выпрямляется, вздергивает его за бедра, снова ставя на колени и растягивает с остатками смазки из валяющегося около кровати тюбика.

— А-ах! — Тони подвывает, вцепившись в простыни, отзывается всем собой на каждое движение пальцев в нем. — Да-а, еще, Сти-ив, я сейчас кончу, клянусь!

— Не раньше, чем я разрешу, — обещает Стив, пережимает его член у основания и, не дав Тони опомниться, переворачивает на спину. Закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и, не отпуская бешеного взгляда темных блестящих глаз, входит — медленно, постепенно, совсем не так, как полчаса назад, давая время Тони вдохнуть и привыкнуть. — Так хорошо? 

— Бля-а, — Тони стонет, запрокинув голову и вцепившись обеими руками в кованую спинку кровати, вскидывается навстречу, прижимаясь теснее, и несет такую бессмысленную, бесстыдную и возбуждающую околесицу, что у Стива тянет в яйцах и в висках ломит от желания загнать ему еще жестче, чем до этого.  
Он ложится на Тони, практически сгибая его пополам, трахает размашисто, с оттяжкой, чувствуя, как бешено напротив собственного колотится чужое сердце. Сил и сосредоточенности на поцелуи уже не хватает, и они просто дышат друг другу в губы, Тони — со стонами, Стив — как обычно, без единого звука. 

— Обещай, — Тони вскрикивает, когда Стив ускоряет темп, полностью доверяется его рукам, и Стива ведет от такого доверия. — Пожалуйста… Стив… не делай так больше, блядь, у меня на глазах, пожалуйста!

— Тебе не кажется, — Стив кусает его за плечо, перехватывает запястья, прижимает к подушке над головой и словно в противовес коротко, почти нежно целует в губы, — что ты не имеешь права просить о таком?

Тони подается ему навстречу, и Стив, не сдержавшись, целует его жестче, глубже, слаще, понимая, что срываться и давать надежду нельзя, Тони ему дорог, слишком дорог, чтобы играть, пусть и ненамеренно,его чувствами, которые очевидны, оголены, но уже поздно, они уже целуются так, словно от этого зависят их жизни, и накатывающее волнами дурманящее, крышесносное удовольствие почти вынуждает срываться на крик.

— Когда… — Тони отрывается от него, смотрит безумно, жадно, вновь касается его губ своими, аккуратно, в ритм толчкам, его ноги соскальзывают в с плеч Стива, но это неважно, — когда ты меня так целуешь… ч-черт, да, сильнее… мне кажется, что имею.

Это становится последней каплей. Стива швыряет в оргазм, сильный, яркий, кажется, он на мгновение отключается, Тони в голос вскрикивает, прокусывая губу до крови, его трясет и выламывает под Стивом, долго, потрясающе красиво, Стив наблюдает за ним завороженно, наслаждаясь тем, что чувства, искренние, настоящие, хлещут из Тони, как кровь из вспоротых вен, впитывает их и присваивает себе.

— Умница, молодец, — шепчет Стив, зализывая зудящие алые метки на его шее, стискивает в своей руке подрагивающие изящные пальцы, касается красных губ, позволяя Тони упиваться поцелуями, как всегда после оргазма невесомыми, но в то же время собственническими, искренними и болезненно-острыми, как все то, что происходит между ними. — Тебе хорошо? 

Стив чувствует горячее дыхание на своем виске и слышит ошеломленный смешок:

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — дыхание Тони срывается, когда Стив в наказание — вопросом на вопрос не отвечают — слегка кусает его за мочку уха. — Нет, Стив, ты еще спрашиваешь?

— Да, — Стив приподнимается на локтях, отбрасывает с высокого лба Тони отросшую влажную от пота темную прядь. — Просто ответь: тебе хорошо со мной?

Тони обхватывает ладонями его лицо, улыбается светло и бездумно.

— Очень, Стив. Мне безумно, до одурения хорошо с тобой.

Целуя его, Стив гонит от себя назойливую мысль о том, что это действительно может продолжаться столько, сколько им захочется. Что это действительно может закончиться чем-то большим. Что впервые в жизни он может позволить себе слабость.

Не может — и знает, что жизнь не преминет напомнить ему об этом.

Стив приходит в себя в каком-то подвале. Из одежды на нем только рваные штаны, на запястьях и щиколотках — намертво вбитые в стену анкерами железные кандалы. Под потолком тускло светит лампочка, и вокруг так тихо, что слышно, как где-то мерно капает вода.

Последнее, что он помнит — джунгли Ваканды, бледную Наташу, вытаскивающую из его бедра какой-то на вид совершенно безобидный дротик и резко нахлынувшую, острую, как клинок, головную боль. 

Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, да это и не важно. Гораздо важнее то, как теперь отсюда выбраться.

Стив на пробу дергает рукой, но оковы остаются неподвижными. Каменная кладка неприятно холодит спину, пол кое-где покрывает тонкий слой изморози, но на мелочи вроде низкой температуры Стив не обращает внимания. Тем более, что он скоро согреется. 

Он настолько привык сдерживать силу в обычной жизни, что порой забывает о том, насколько на самом деле силен. 

Анкерные болты, выдираемые из стены, скрипят и гнутся, Стив сжимает зубы, напрягает мышцы рук и призывает на помощь всю злость, которую способен испытывать. Те, кто оставил его здесь подыхать, еще пожалеют о том, что не убили сразу. 

Освободить одну руку удается довольно быстро. Наручники болтаются на запястье, обхватывают плотно, так что стряхнуть не получается, но это уже кое-что. Стив выворачивает ступню так, что металл впивается в щиколотку, упирается носком в стену и начинает расшатывать следующий штырь. Это удается не сразу — ноги болтаются в нескольких сантиметрах над полом, и львиная доля усилий уходит на то, чтобы найти удобную позицию. 

Но Стив упрям, особенно когда от этого зависит его жизнь. Постепенно анкер начинает поддаваться и в конце концов со скрежетом выходит из стены. Под весом собственного тела Стив сползает по стене, едва доставая носком освобожденной ноги до пола, и переводит дыхание. 

С болтом, удерживающим вторую руку, он возится дольше всего — тот ни в какую не желает поддаваться и сидит в камне плотно, как влитой. В конце концов, разозлившись до предела, Стив вырывает анкер вместе с куском монолитной кладки, едва не вывихнув запястье, и, громыхая кандалами, освобождает вторую ногу. 

Грохот, сопровождающий его действия, уже должен был перебудить всех крыс в этой дыре, но, судя по всему, он здесь совершенно один. Стиву очень интересно, почему, и выяснить это он планирует сразу после того, как выберется отсюда. 

Ему жарко, несмотря на то, что приходится стоять босиком на ледяном полу. 

Стив с остервенением разрывает цепи, скрепляющие болтающиеся браслеты кандалов с теми, что остались на его щиколотках и запястьях, отбрасывает их в сторону и идет к распахнутым настежь дверям. Ему плевать, кого он встретит на своем пути: террористов, группу захвата с пушками наперевес или самих чертей из преисподней — он убьет их всех голыми руками.

Коридор одинаково пуст и слабо освещен в обоих направлениях, и, секунду подумав, Стив сворачивает направо — если слух его не обманывает, вода капает именно в той стороне. На полу там и тут валяются бумаги, какие-то провода, разной степени целости одежда — судя по всему, его несостоявшихся убийц кто-то или что-то спугнуло, и им пришлось улепетывать второпях. 

Он идет дальше, прислушиваясь, оглядываясь по сторонам и проверяя все попадающиеся на пути незапертые помещения. Бедро в том месте, куда попал злополучный, очевидно, отравленный дротик саднит просто неимоверно, но проверять, что там, Стив будет потом, в безопасности.

Он толкает очередную тяжелую металлическую дверь, та открывается с зубодробительным скрипом, и Стив входит в небольшую, но, в отличие от остальных, относительно нормально освещенную и обставленную мебелью комнату. Покопавшись в ящиках стола, он, наконец, находит то, что может пригодиться — работающий фонарь, не ахти какой, но это лучше, чем ничего. 

Он уже собирается выходить, когда кое-что в ворохе разбросанных на столе бумаг привлекает его внимание. Стив подходит ближе, разворачивает настольную лампу так, чтобы свет падал на столешницу, и несколько секунд вглядывается в яркую глянцевую, похоже, совсем недавно напечатанную фотографию. 

На фотографии — он и Тони. Около университета. Чуть меньше года назад. 

Не требуется особых умственных усилий, чтобы сложить два и два. Недоброжелателей у Стива полно, это не новость, он привык быть постоянно настороже, не доверять никому и отвечать только за себя.

Но сейчас, впервые в жизни, испытывает страх — не за себя.

У Тони впереди вся жизнь. Стив умеет вертеть чужими судьбами в угоду своим целям, хоть и делает это без особой охоты, просто исполняя долг, но ставить под угрозу судьбу Тони не имеет права.

К тому же…

Он прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно все закончится. И лучше обрубить все прежде, чем случится непоправимое.

Если он выберется отсюда… 

_Когда_ выберется — Стив знает, что должен сделать, и готов к этому.

Он выходит из комнаты и, прислушиваясь, останавливается на пороге. Не заметив ничего странного, обходит остальные помещения и в конце концов останавливается перед наглухо запертой снаружи массивной стальной дверью с винтовым рычагом посередине.

Стиву приходилось вскрывать такие вручную. Это не так уж и сложно. Удерживать на месте пытающийся взлететь вертолет в разы труднее. 

Рычаг поддается с третьей попытки. Стив выкручивает его, обливаясь потом, металл гнется под пальцами, жалобно скрипят вырываемые из пазов винты и шестеренки, и, кажется, от натуги сейчас начнут рваться жилы у него под кожей. 

Но он все-таки сильнее. Дверь открывается неожиданно бесшумно и плавно, Стив переступает порог, но, вопреки ожиданиям, видит перед собой лишь бесконечный сводчатый тоннель, проделанный, похоже, прямо в скале. Холод дышит ему в лицо, Стив чувствует его даже несмотря на специфическую терморегуляцию тела, благодаря которой не мерзнет зимой в одной рубашке, и может только догадываться, какая же на самом деле здесь температура.

Неприятное, гложущее чувство тревоги становится тем сильнее, чем дальше он удаляется от того места, где очнулся, и на очередном повороте Стив понимает, что уже не сможет найти дорогу назад. 

Это катакомбы. Настоящий лабиринт, Стив слышал о таких, их великое множество на Евразийском континенте, а вот в Америке почти нет, и обычно из них не удается выбраться никому. 

Он отгоняет мерзкое, с душком, ощущение безысходности и идет дальше, сам не зная куда, лишь бы идти, не оставаться на месте. 

Тоннель сменяется тоннелем, за каждым поворотом — очередной зияющий пустотой черный провал бесконечного подземелья. У Стива идеальное чувство времени, но нескончаемые блуждания по сплетению совершенно одинаковых пустых тоннелей притупляют даже его. Ему кажется, что с того момента, как он очнулся, прошли годы или даже десятилетия, хотя на деле вряд ли минуло более суток. 

Стив оставляет за спиной километры холодной, как могильная плита, земли, останавливаясь временами, чтобы передохнуть. Приваливается к стене и закрывает глаза, стараясь не думать о том, как же хочется пить.

А потом упрямо шагает дальше.

Все прочие его мысли так или иначе в конечном итоге сводятся к Тони. К тому, что все могло сложиться иначе. К тому, что, возможно, они поторопились. К тому, что им не стоит друг другу говорить. 

Шорох в конце коридора в окружающей его могильной тишине кажется громовым. Стив отступает за поворот, выключает фонарь и осторожно выглядывает, ожидая увидеть кого угодно — от стайки крыс до оголодавшего подземного монстра.

— Капитан? — Брок Рамлоу выступает вперед. За его спиной с автоматами наперевес маячат Наташа и Зимний Солдат. 

— Да, — Стив выходит из-за укрытия и, прикрывая глаза от слепящего света фонарей, направляется к ним. — Как вы меня нашли? 

Наташа опускает автомат и, переглянувшись с Рамлоу, отвечает:

— Это не мы.

Тони, взволнованный и непривычно бледный, стоит около вертолета, кутается в пальто, морщится из-за летящей в лицо пыли, поднимаемой ветром от раскручивающихся лопастей. Он не порывается бежать к Стиву, когда тот появляется на выходе из катакомб, но одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, как ему этого хочется.

Стив подходит к нему и кладет руки на плечи, хотя хочется обнять. Тони вцепляется в его запястья, сжимает губы и хрипит:

— Привет.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив. 

Наташа машет им уже из вертушки, и он, кивком головы позвав Тони за собой, усаживается рядом с ней.

Время настоящих благодарностей приходит чуть позже. 

Наверное, впервые за прошедший с начала их отношений год Стив может сказать, что они занимаются любовью. 

Так хорошо ему еще не было. Никогда. 

Стив наваливается на Тони, целует, мокро, неаккуратно, Тони выворачивает голову, ловит его губы, почти всхлипывает, и Стив собирает соленую влагу с его скул, прижимает к себе, вылизывает натянутую жилу между шеей и плечом. 

— Ну чего ты? — шепчет он. — Успокойся, все хорошо, я вернулся, я здесь. 

— Черт, — Тони неловко за свои слезы и чувства, от которых сбежать так же сложно, как от самого себя. — Извини, я… сейчас… успокоюсь…

— Конечно, — Стив ложится на постель, подгребает Тони к себе и вновь целует в губы. 

Несколько минут проходят в молчании, прерываемом только шумными вздохами. Стив переворачивается на спину, и Тони устраивается у него под боком, головой на плече, щекочет сухим дыханием. 

Стив закрывает глаза и собирается с мыслями. С чего-то нужно начать. 

Но Тони заговаривает первым и, наверное, это к лучшему. 

— У меня новости, — он водит пальцами по груди Стива, вырисовывая витиеватые, одному ему понятные узоры. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив. уже предполагая ответ.

— Помнишь, я говорил про стажировку? — Тони упирается подбородком ему в грудь и испытующе смотрит в глаза. — Отец с меня не слезет. Он уже все оплатил и слышать ничего не хочет. 

Стив делает вид, что не замечает неприкрытой мольбы в его взгляде.

— Ты должен ехать, — серьезно отвечает он. — Это пойдет тебе на пользу, подтянешь языки, посмотришь, чем они там в своем ЦЕРНе занимаются, ты же хотел, верно? Тебе нужно совершенствоваться, а не сидеть на месте.

Каждое слово тяжело оседает в сердце, отдается в висках гудящим болезненным спазмом. Он пытается убедить скорее сам себя, но непонятно, кого надеется обмануть. 

— Ты издеваешься? — интересуется Тони после паузы. В его глазах разгорается самая настоящая ярость. — Я свалю минимум на год, а то и на все два. А мы? 

Стив отводит взгляд, продолжая поглаживать его по плечу. Ему казалось, что сказать то, что должен, будет горазд проще. 

Он ошибался.

— Энтони, — вздохнув, Стив прижимает его к себе крепче, но подозрение в глазах Тони только усиливается. — Поверь, тебе не стоит упускать такой шанс. И я первый за этим прослежу. 

— То есть, — Тони откидывает одеяло и садится на пятки. — Это ты так корректно сейчас посылаешь меня нахрен? 

— Не говори глупостей, — Стив морщится от того, как резко и правдиво это прозвучало. 

— Я гений, Стив, и я способен догадаться, что мне на самом деле хотят сказать, — парирует Тони.

— Кстати о гениальности. Как ты меня нашел? — Стив намеренно меняет тему — чтобы еще немного отсрочить разговор, от которого им не отвертеться. 

В глазах Тони появляется то самое выражение, которое всегда сопровождает его попытки перемешать правду с ложью, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза.

Но со Стивом это не прокатывало ни разу.

— Ну так, — он вскидывает брови. — Я хочу знать. Рассказывай.

Тони со вздохом закатывает глаза и двумя пальцами обхватывает его за запястье. 

— У отца в сейфе лежит… лежал кусок вибраниума, сколотый с твоего старого щита. Я как-то возился с ним… изучал свойства, — он поднимает на Стива совсем не виноватый взгляд. — Ты в курсе, что он совместим с органическими тканями? 

Кажется, Стив начинает понимать, куда он клонит.

— Я привык доверять своей интуиции, — продолжает Тони. — Знаешь, а она ведь просто орала перед этой чертовой миссией, что ты можешь оттуда не вернуться. Я… не могу поступить по-другому.

Стив внимательно рассматривает свое запястье и, только приглядевшись как следует, замечает под кожей совсем тонкую, меньше миллиметра шириной, полоску светло-серебристого металла, опоясывающую основание кисти руки. 

— Это передатчик? — спрашивает он.

— Типа того, — кивает Тони. — Миниатюрная система обнаружения. Работает через спутник, данные передаются на… мой комп. Но в этом чертовом подземелье, похоже, какие-то аномальные зоны есть, сигнал постоянно терялся, пока ты там ходил. 

— Почему ты не сказал об этом мне? — Стив смотрит на него с укором, и Тони неопределенно пожимает плечом:

— А ты бы согласился? Сомневаюсь.

Стив молчит, и Тони, сглотнув, добавляет:

— Я чертовски за тебя волновался. Волнуюсь. Эту штуку можно убрать, но уже хирургическим путем. Прости, я… не думал, когда делал. 

В ответ Стив просто целует его в лоб. 

— Больше не делай таких вещей без моего ведома, договорились?

— Ты мог погибнуть, — глухо говорит Тони после паузы 

— Мы все можем погибнуть в любой момент, малыш, — философски замечает Стив. — Но это не повод устраивать слежку за мной, согласен?

Так или иначе, но этот разговор сворачивает в нужное русло. И это к лучшему. 

— Ты понимаешь, что тебя никогда бы не нашли в этих проклятых катакомбах? — взрывается Тони. Откидывает одеяло, встает с кровати и отходит к окну, опирается ладонями о подоконник. — Ты бы сдох там от голода и холода!

— Начнем с того, что умереть мне не так просто, в особенности от голода, — спокойно отвечает Стив и, закинув руки за голову, смотрит в потолок. — Недели три я бы точно продержался.

— Там можно блуждать годы и не найти выхода, — яростно и тихо отвечает Тони. — Ты суперсолдат, но ты не бессмертен, Стив.

Его слова повисают в воздухе, ненужная недосказанность, почти осязаемое отчаяние, которого Стив не слышал в его голосе ни разу до этого. 

Он поднимается, собирает разбросанные по полу вещи, и, только обнаружив, что раскладывает их по полкам в шкафу, понимает, что это просто попытка занять чем-то руки. 

Так не пойдет. Эффектная пауза слишком затянулась. 

— Тони. Нам нужно поговорить. 

Тони выдыхает и опускает голову. 

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, — он не оборачивается, так и стоит спиной, уставившись в светлеющее небо, и Стив против воли улыбается, разглядывая его, словно видит впервые. — Я не хочу этого слышать.

— Прости, но тебе придется, — возможно, это излишне жестко, даже жестоко, но Стив не собирается юлить. 

Тони прижимается лбом к стеклу и закрывает глаза. 

— Ну, давай, — в его голосе явственно слышен вызов. — Скажи, что ты мне не нужен. Что у меня вся жизнь впереди. Что я нихрена не смыслю в отношениях и не разобрался в себе. Что я должен идти дальше, а не болтаться в твоей тени. Что у меня должна быть нормальная семья с детьми, традициями и всем остальным дерьмом, — он оборачивается, глядя на Стива с горькой кривой улыбкой. — Что мне не нужен рядом человек, который всего этого мне дать не сможет. Верно? Или я что-то забыл? 

Стив сверлит его взглядом в ответ и действительно хочет ударить. 

Усмехнувшись, Тони отворачивается и роняет:

— Ну вот. Знаешь, как это называется? — он шумно выдыхает, кусая губы, на мгновение прикрывает глаза и заканчивает: — Предательство. Ты предал меня, Стив. Поверь, я знаю, что это такое, могу отличить от заботы о будущем и остальной херни, которой вы все привыкли прикрываться. 

Стив мог бы сказать, что это не все. Что Тони ошибается. Что он сделал бы то же самое, если бы оказался на месте Стива. Что они не могут так рисковать. 

Но он не говорит, потому что знает: Тони не сдастся. Тони будет до последнего строить планы и искать варианты. Тони не отступится и не испугается. 

И погибнет — из-за него. 

Этого Стив допустить не может.

Но кое-что сделать все-таки в его силах.

Досчитав до десяти, Стив подходит к Тони и обнимает со спины — пожалуй, впервые за все это время без малейшего сексуального подтекста, это объятие-поддержка, объятие-нежность, объятие-«я с тобой».

Объятие-«я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но не имею права чувствовать то же самое». 

Слишком много непреодолимых «но». Катакомбы стали решающим.

Стиву не нужны иные доказательства того, что тем, кто ему дорог, рядом с ним находиться опасно. В войну, которую ему объявили негласно, но недвусмысленно, он должен вступить, не имея слабостей. 

Тони разворачивается, обхватывает его за пояс, прижимается мокрой щекой к груди, дышит прерывисто, часто, и молчит, молчит, молчит, Стив не понимает, почему, но его рваное дыхание отдается в висках криком, надрывным и отчаянным. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — хрипло, глухо и зло повторяет Тони, как заведенный. — Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! 

Он не продолжает, но Стиву это не нужно. В этот момент Тони действительно его ненавидит, так же ярко, как чувствует все остальное. Ненавидит за то, в чем виноваты не они. 

— Знаю, — Стив улыбается, убеждая себя, что делает это не через силу. 

Тони прячет лицо у него на груди, пряди жестких волос щекочут кожу, Стив вдыхает их запах, уткнувшись в темную макушку, водит ладонями по спине, отпечатывая в памяти все изгибы и шрамы. 

Он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет забыть.

— Я люблю тебя, — одними губами шепчет Тони, вскидывает голову, заглядывает в глаза.

— Я знаю, — Стив гладит его по голове, сцеловывает с губ соленую горечь и ненавидит себя за то, что ему приходится делать и говорить. — Я знаю, Тони. Это пройдет. 

— Не хочу, — Тони яростно мотает головой, вжимается в него сильнее, словно хочет влезть под кожу, что за бред, он уже давно там, так глубоко, как Стив не позволял забраться никому. — Не хочу, не проси, я не смогу, мне никто больше не нужен!

Стив уверен в том, что пройдет время, и Тони будет вспоминать свои слова с улыбкой, сетуя, каким же юным влюбленным идиотом когда-то был. 

Стив уверен в том, что рано или поздно удача изменит и ему самому, и вряд ли это возможно предугадать. Он должен знать, что те, кого он оставит здесь, те, кого он должен защищать и беречь, в безопасности. Что их не призовут к ответу и не заставят отвечать за его грехи. 

Он уверен — и именно поэтому хочет разгромить к чертям весь мир, в котором таким, как он, никогда не найдется места. 

Он уверен — и надеется, что ошибается.

Тони прижимается лбом к его лбу, обхватывает за плечи, трется носом о щеку, выпрашивая, требуя искренности. 

Единственного, чего Стив не может ему дать. 

— Не бросай меня, — едва слышно шепчет Тони. — Пожалуйста, Стив.

Стив не отвечает. Это не ложь. Всего лишь часть правды — не та часть, которая им обоим нужна. 

Но от этого немного легче. 

_Я никогда не брошу тебя, малыш._


End file.
